The Camelot Records Tour
by WalkingWit
Summary: Uther Pendragon, head of Camelot Records, has the brilliant idea to send Last Dragonlord and Along Avalon on tour together. Merlin and Morgana, the front man and front woman, respectively, are reluctant and don't know what to make of each other. He's a recluse and she's a wild child. They can hardly believe their managers thought it was a good idea. Mild swearing and drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while, so hello. I've been working on this since before I even finished _Heartlines._****This is inspired in part by Gallifrey Records and the Merlin cast interview in which Katie called Colin a great singer. My imagination went a bit wild. I have no idea how a record label or tours works. I'm guessing at this stuff, and if anyone has corrections for me, I'll be glad to hear them.****  
**

**AU - Morgana (22), pianist and lead vocalist for Along Avalon, has a bit of a reputation as a wild child. Her bandmate Nimueh (27) and sister/bandmate Morgause (26) are more responsible and put-together, but Morgana thinks as long as they make good music, no one should care what she does with her free time. They've released one album, but writing a sophomore album is proving to be difficult for Morgana. Their manager and Morgana's best friend, Gwen (24), thinks all she needs is to focus.**

**Merlin (24) is the drummer and lead vocalist of Last Dragonlord. Lancelot (26), Freya (23), Will (23), and Gwaine (25) round out the band. They've garnered a great deal of success, and are in the midst of writing and recording their third album at Camelot Records. Writer extraordinaire Merlin is suffering writers block for the upcoming album, and thinks everything he comes up with is actually crap-not that he'd confide his fears to his friends, or manager Arthur Pendragon (25).**

**Head of Camelot Records, Uther Pendragon (53), has the brilliant idea to send two of his most successful groups on tour together, much to the chargin of Morgana and Merlin, who despite having met a few times at events, don't quite know what to make of each other.**

**In this world, the Arthurian legends don't exist, but mythical figures with similar names do, just as a reference.**

* * *

**Trouble_ in paradise?_**

_by Dolores Umber, Entertainment_

_Singer of girl group Along Avalon, Morgana Lefay, pictured above, has been seen around town without actor boyfriend Alvarr Mawr. She reportedly kicked out her boyfriend of one year, tossing his belongings out of the third floor of their flat due to allegations of cheating. A source close to Mawr claims that it is Lefay's heavy drinking that led to the end of their relationship._

_As of yet, neither Lefay nor Mawr have commented on the rumours nor have their publicists issued statements._

Morgana scowled and tossed the newspaper aside. What a load of shit. They weren't a 'girl group'. The Spice Girls they most certainly were not. They were musicians and they played instruments and wrote their own songs, thank you very much. She looked at the picture they used, and at least she looked good. She'd give the paper that.

She chugged some lukewarm coffee and checked the time. Ugh. She should be heading to the studio right about now to record. She stood and finished the last of her coffee and carried the empty mug over to the kitchen sink. She made a sour face at the stack of plates and cups that had accumulated over the past few days and resolved to do it when she got back from work.

She kicked off her house slippers and put on sandals. It was early spring and she was going to enjoy the uncharacteristically warm weather. She shrugged on a jean jacket to go over her outfit of a too-large shirt and leggings. She took her handbag and slung it over her shoulder once she made sure her sunglasses were there.

It was lucky that no one seemed to recognise her when she was out and about. She supposed she looked like a regular person when not on stage.

She walked towards the tube station, all the better to blend in. Morgana always seemed to get lost in the crowd, thankfully.

She knew she was in for a lecture when she reached Camelot Records, though. The receptionist, the always pretty Vivian greeted her with a tense smile as she informed her that Morgause and Nimueh were already waiting in the recording studio.

Morgana thanked her and trudged up the stairs to the studio, past the plaques and awards lining the corridor. She wondered who'd get to chastise her first for her apparent misdeeds.

Morgause, a small, thin blonde, greeted her sister with a smile while Nimueh didn't even look up from her book.

"You're late," Nimueh said from her perch.

Her brown hair had been left long and straight, and her blue eyes were focused on the book she was reading.

"Gee, sorry mum," Morgana made a face at Nimueh, who hid a smile.

"Uther wants to meet with us," Morgause informed her, earning an eye-roll from her fellow band mates.

"Looking forward to it," Morgana frowned.

* * *

Uther Pendragon, the head of Camelot Records, had lectured them (read: Morgana) on the importance of their public persona, and how thousands upon thousands of girls looked up to them.

"I never signed on to be a role model," Morgana grumbled. She slouched, leaning back on the plush red couch.

"None of us did, but that's the price we have to pay," Morgause said diplomatically.

Morgana made a face but she didn't argue further.

"Can we go record now? That's how you get money off of us, you know," Nimueh said finally in her eerie calm voice.

"Go along, then," Uther said, "Gwen, a moment. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course, sir," Gwen, the band's manager, nodded, waving goodbye to her friends.

Morgana and Gwen had been friends in school, despite Gwen being a few years older, already ready to graduate. They had met towards the end of the fall term in the cafeteria and struck up a lively conversation about the upcoming Strokes concert. It was before Morgana decided to drop out her first year in order to pursue a music career. Morgause and Nimueh had already graduated when she did so, and the three struggled until a "chance discovery" by Uther Pendragon himself. He had been friends with Gorlois, Morgana and Morgause's dad, for years, but the two sisters wanted to make it on their own merits. It was Nimueh who had sent Uther a demo with just an email address to contact them: no names given.

Two years and an album later, they were one of Camelot Record's most loved music groups. They fired their old manager, a bloke by the name of Aggravaine, and hired Gwen in his place. Uther only allowed it because he thought it'd help their 'girl power' image and because he didn't trust Aggravaine to do what was in the girls' (read: his) best financial interests. There was also a minor (major) incident in which he made a pass at Nimueh, a woman practically half his age, and she punched him. Not that Uther would admit that he cared about Nimueh (and Morgause and Morgana) that much. He had a cool, calculated exterior to keep up.

* * *

Morgana's fingers glided over the piano keys in the recording studio, and were joined by Nimueh's guitar and Morgause's bass. They were an oddity as they didn't have a drummer, but a drum machine that Morgana programmed with the keyboard for their live shows.

Morgana leaned in closer to the microphone and started to sing, "_If you leave now/ don't come back again/ we were never friends…"_

Morgause and Nimueh added back up vocals, and then the sound mixer motioned for the to stop.

"What's the problem?" Nimueh arched a brow.

Dhaegal, the tech guy, was afraid of her.

"Morgana's voice sounds different," he noted.

"You mean since she was nineteen?" Morgause raised a brow, "people's voices can change between nineteen and twenty-two, you know?"

"I know, but it's raspy. I thought Uther said no smoking," Archie said carefully.

"He can control our image as much as he can, but he can't control that," Morgana said harshly, "can we continue?"

"Sure, sorry," Dhaegal said.

* * *

In a few recording studios away, a small rubber ball went flying into the air. A man with shaggy dark hair caught it without even looking up from the notebook he was scribbling in.

"Nice try, mate," Merlin smiled at his friend and bassist, Lancelot.

"I swear he's got a third eye," Gwaine, the guitarist said.

"Leave him alone," Freya rolled her eyes. She was the band's acoustic guitarist and sung duets with Merlin, the singer and drummer. When Merlin had to sing a duet, he tended to let Will, usually the keyboardist, take over and use the keyboard for the drums if need be.

"Aw, are we picking on the tortured, mysterious soul that is _the_ Last Dragonlord?" Will snorted.

"Shut up," Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing his friends' jokes were good-natured.

"Are we actually going to do something today?" Freya asked, plucking a few strings on her guitar.

"Maybe. Uther's yelling at Arthur about something," Gwaine shrugged.

"How do you know he's yelling?" Lancelot asked.

"Don't all dads yell at their kids?" Gwaine asked in surprise.

"That's just you," Will said, "you're special."

Gwaine flipped him off and turned his attention to the paper he was reading. Heh. Morgana Lefay strikes again. They'd met her and the other members of Along Avalon a few times, what with attending the same award shows and being signed to the same label, but they never got to be 'friends'. Gwaine was a bit afraid of them, quite frankly. They always looked like someone pissed in their coffee.

"Play nice, boys," Freya said, still plucking random strings.

"There's a blurb about you here, love," Gwaine told Freya.

"What now?" she frowned already.

"_Guitarist of the Last Dragonlords, Freya Donnelly, is reportedly dating fellow band member Will Joseph, after breaking up with the band's resident recluse, Merlin Emrys."_

"I wasn't aware I dated either of you," Freya scowled.

"Who writes this garbage?" Lancelot asked, annoyed. He looked between Will and Merlin, as if part of him expected them to profess their love to Freya then and there, ridiculous as that was.

"Who cares?" Merlin waved it off.

"Oooh, Mr Mysterious here doesn't care," Gwaine snickered.

"No one outside of this room even knows your real surname, mate. You're rarely seen outside without one of us, no one knows where you live, besides us, no one knows where you grew up," Will started, "hell, only reason I know your surname is because we went to primary school together."

"What he said," Freya nodded, slightly amused.

Will, Freya, Merlin, and Gwaine had practically grown up together, and had met Lancelot at a bookstore, of all places, years ago whilst they were in sixth form. Merlin and Lancelot got to talking and then he joined the band. After a being seen at a gig by Arthur Pendragon a year after forming the current line-up, they were signed immediately. Camelot Records used to be all about the rock n' roll, but gave into the hair bands of the 80s, then the boy bands of the 90s. Uther wanted something fresh, as they'd had mostly solo artists signed to the label at the time (starting with, but not limited to, a man named Edwin Muirden) and Arthur basically handed it to him on a silver platter. A while later, Along Avalon were signed to the label as well and Uther had been seeing the money roll in ever since.

"It's no one's business," Merlin shrugged.

"They make stuff up anyway," Lancelot shrugged, understanding where Merlin was coming from.

Everyone nodded in agreement. This wasn't exactly what they signed up for.

"They make me sound like some kind of whore you all share," Freya took the article from Gwaine and wrinkled her nose, "last year it was Lancelot, right?"

"And a lesbian encounter with Nimueh," Lancelot added, remembering how his mum had called and asked him what he was doing seeing two girls at once.

"That wouldn't have been so bad," Freya tilted her head thoughtfully, "she's quite pretty." She had met Nimueh all of two times.

The men in the room exchanged a look.

"No fraternizing with the enemy," Gwaine said, tossing the forgotten rubber ball at her.

She caught it, "We're not enemies. Besides, you fraternize with Percival."

Percival was the roadie and one of the tech assistants. He did a lot of heavy lifting.

"That's one way to put it," Gwaine smirked.

"Can you keep your sex life to yourself?" Merlin asked from his corner of the couch.

"Only if that means you'll get a sex life," Gwaine said easily.

Merlin rolled his eyes and Will snorted. At that moment, their manager, Arthur Pendragon, walked into the room.

"I have news about your upcoming tour. It's going to be a double act," he said with a tense smile.

* * *

"No," Morgana shook her head vehemently.

"Morgana," Gwen tried to sound kind but firm, "it's a great opportunity to raise ticket sales."

"I will not go on tour with those pretentious prats," Morgana said, crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't even know if they were actually pretentious. She was being difficult because she felt like this was her being punished for having fun.

"They're not that bad," Nimueh rolled her eyes, "some of their stuff is actually good."

Morgana fought the urge to glare at her. Nimueh usually didn't defend anyone, but of course she had to go and defend Merlin 'Magic Man' Emrys and his "incredible songwriting and playing, it's like magic" (a magazine's words, not hers).

"And it's a great publicity stunt. You know, good publicity," Gwen added.

"I thought all press was good press," Morgana grumbled.

"Not if it's about you being passed out drunk or throwing your ex's belongings out a window," Morgause said in that sisterly way she was used to.

"But-" Morgana tried to protest.

"It's done, Morgana. Arthur and I signed the papers today. Uther thinks it's a great idea, we need your signatures, and the tour buses are getting ready as we speak."

"We get separate buses?" Morgana asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Gwen nodded, brown curls bouncing.

"Fine," she sighed, giving in. It wouldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

All members of the two bands were sitting around a round table in the conference room, waiting to sign their contracts.

"Don't you think our styles clash a bit?" Morgana asked the assembled group.

They all leaned back against the black leather chairs, looking as bored as the next person.

"They're both classified as alternative rock," Freya piped up helpfully.

"But you're all so…Death Cab for Cutie, and we're more Florence and the Machine meets Joan Jett," Morgana tried to explain.

Merlin snorted from his seat next to Freya, who smiled slightly, and Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. Was he mocking her?

"You have a problem with the comparison?" Morgana asked.

"I love Death Cab, and Florence. No problem," Merlin said politely.

"I think we're more the lovechild of The Who, Postal Service, and Bon Iver," Gwaine said thoughtfully.

Morgana set her jaw firmly, ignoring Gwaine. She had met Merlin briefly a few times. He was extremely private, quiet, and polite to a fault. When an interviewer accused him of writing bland lyrics, because he'd never been in love or expressed any emotion in his life, he calmly said everyone was entitled to his own opinion. No one had any dirt on him, ever. The only scandalous thing the press ever reported about him was his on-off relationship with Freya, as far as Morgana was aware. There had to be something somewhere of some unwholesome activities, but Morgana wouldn't bother trying to look it up herself.

"Can we please play nice?" Arthur crossed his arms, and Gwen bit her lip.

"Hold on," Merlin said, glancing through the contract, "what's this about a collaborative effort?"

"Ah, that," Arthur scratched his brow, "the label thinks it'd be a good idea for you two to write a song together and perform it as a duet on the last day of tour."

"No," Merlin and Morgana said immediately.

They looked at each other across the table. At least they agreed on this.

"Why the hell not?" Arthur scowled.

"I only duet with Freya," Merlin said stiffly. That was a bit of a lie. The entire band sang, but he would not write a song with Morgana Lefay and perform it live with her. Her lyrics always toed the line between genuine and angst for the sake of angst. Sometimes it all sounded forced, like she was making herself feel something instead of actually feeling it.

"It's fine," Freya said, "I don't mind."

Morgana narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting next to Merlin. Brown, wavy shoulder-length hair, large doe eyes. Morgana had to give her credit for being a good singer, too, from the little she'd heard.

"I write alone," Morgana said. A half-lie. Morgause and Nimueh wrote as well, they just never wrote together as a team.

"That makes two of us," Merlin smiled thinly.

"Hold on," Morgause interrupted after scanning the contract papers, "so we're going to be at each venue for two nights and be each other's opening acts? What about the fans who want to see both full sets?"

"They'll get the second ticket for the following night half off," Gwen said easily.

"Fair enough," Morgause conceded.

"Still not writing with him," Morgana muttered.

"Likewise," Merlin's smile didn't even falter.

"Fine, forget the duet," Arthur gave up.

Morgana smirked and Merlin's smile widened.

"We done here? We need to record, since you know, that's how we make money for the label," Morgana said after a beat.

"Go," Arthur rolled his eyes while Gwen smiled apologetically.

* * *

"Florence my foot," Will sniggered after the meeting.

"Morgana's voice isn't bad," Lancelot tried to point out.

"It's not as strong as Florence's either," Merlin said with a shrug.

"Well, whose is?" Freya asked.

"Mine," Gwaine grinned. Freya rolled her eyes and they finally entered the recording studio, "yours darling, yours," he batted his eyelashes at Freya, who snorted.

Merlin and Freya sat next to each other to record the vocals, and Gwaine, Will, and Lancelot went to their instruments.

"We ready?" Lancelot asked.

The two nodded, and Lancelot gave the thumbs up sign for them to start singing.

* * *

Morgana tinkered with the piano, annoyed that both Morgause and Nimueh seemed to be fine with the thought of going on tour with Last Dragonlord. Annoying pricks.

"You staying late again?" Morgause asked as she shrugged on her jacket. Nimueh had left already once her vocals and instrumental portions were recorded. She had an interview with some paper about her artwork that she did on the side for local galleries later that day, so Gwen let her leave. Gwen had disappeared into her office to file the paperwork.

"Thought of a new tune. I'll be at The Pulse later," Morgana said.

"Again?" Morgause raised a brow.

"I like dancing," Morgana sent her sister a 'don't you start' look.

"Fine. I'm meeting Cenred for dinner, so I won't be there," Morgause said.

Morgana smirked, "You two are getting serious."

Morgause shrugged noncommittally, "I guess. Bye."

"Bye," Morgana waved.

Once Morgause left, Morgana began to play the piano, making up words.

"_Demons come from every side/Pulling me on a downward side/Getting hot the deeper I go…"_

* * *

Merlin turned the lights to the studio off. He always seemed to be the first one in and the last to go. It helped that he didn't have much of a life outside of work. He walked down the corridor, only to hear the soft music of a piano and murmured singing. He slowed down and crept into the watched as the whirlwind of a girl that was Morgana Lefay worked on what seemed to be a new song. The lights in the sitting room were turned off, and Morgana was the only one of her band left to work on what he supposed was new material.

He stood by the glass and watched as she played the piano and scribbled something in a notebook.

"_I live my life in one straight line/the future ahead and the past behind/I don't know how…how long…I can run this way_," she paused and wrote something else down.

Merlin let himself smile. She seemed to be dedicated to her music. He supposed he should be glad that they were going on tour with another successful group. He shook his head and crept out the studio the same way he crept in. He had a photo shoot to get to with the rest of the band early tomorrow morning; he shouldn't have stayed so late.

* * *

**The lyrics from the song Morgana's working on is from the So Weird theme song. For the concert part of the story, I've actually written bits and pieces to songs; they're not particularly good, but we can pretend they are.  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so, so much for the kind and encouraging reviews! It'll be a few chapters until they're actually on tour, but it's coming. I'm sort of ship teasing here, but I've written out most of the story (the end's still in outline form) and I know the endgame here, so bear with me.  
**

* * *

Morgana took a drag of her cigarette and flicked the end of it onto the sidewalk. She was standing outside of The Pulse, a nightclub. It was actually quite a nice club with decent music to dance to. Gwen wasn't big on the club scene, but she went with Morgana anyway because that's what friends were for.

"Hey," Morgana waved Gwen over. Gwen stopped next to her and Morgana took in her outfit and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was still wearing her dark blue trousers and green blouse from work.

Morgana had changed into tight dark jeans and a purple halter-top that exposed most of her back.

"Gwen, this is a club, not church," Morgana tossed her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it with the heel of her boot.

"I'm comfortable like this," Gwen said simply.

"Fine, let's go," Morgana linked her arm with Gwen's and they walked in.

The bouncer let them in without a problem and Morgana's eyes adjusted to the smoke and jumpy colourful lights. Gwen squinted and wrinkled her nose while Morgana led her to their table in the back.

"Drinks?" Morgana asked.

"No thanks," Gwen slid into her seat.

"Suit yourself," Morgana shrugged and wandered off to the bar.

She pushed through the crowd of dancing people and made her way to the bar counter and slid onto a stool.

"What can I get you?" the bartender, Mordred, asked.

"Usual," Morgana said, gratefully taking the shot glass he slid to her.

"How's work?" he asked conversationally.

"Don't get me started," Morgana made a face, "Gwen and Arthur, Uther's son, got it into their heads to send us and Last Dragonlord on tour together."

Mordred's eyes widened, "You're going to work with Merlin Emrys?"

"He's not hot shit," Morgana gulped down her shot in one go. He sort of _was_, though.

"Right, course," Mordred tried to look nonchalant.

"You're a fan, aren't you?" Morgana frowned a bit.

"I have posters in my room," Mordred admitted, "he's such a fantastic writer and his voice is so soft and rough and Freya Donnelly's voice with his is just…" he got a dreamy look in his eye, and Morgana wondered if he was thinking about how good-looking and talented Merlin and Freya's children would be.

"You sound like a twelve year old girl," Morgana said bluntly.

Mordred was part-time bartender, full-time Merlin Emrys fanboy. She should've remembered that. Merlin hadn't been seemed so obnoxious to her when she wasn't forced to work with him. Just a few months ago they had a nice chat at an album launch party for Sophia Tir-Mor about the rudeness of people on the tube. That was it, though. She'd now seen enough of him in interviews to know the whole polite thing was likely an act, and she secretly hoped he was a total dick and one day his image would be shattered. She had to begrudgingly accept that he was a pretty talented musician with a pleasant voice, though.

"I hope you have fun on tour. And don't kill him," Mordred said, passing her another drink.

She drank, and he looked thoughtful.

"Can you get me his autograph?" Mordred asked hopefully.

"How 'bout I see if he'd meet you?" Morgana figured she should go along with Mordred's hero worship.

His eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. Someone behind Morgana cleared his throat.

"Morgana," Mordred's eyes narrowed at the person behind her.

Morgana turned around and scowled.

"What do you want, Alvarr?" Morgana asked sourly.

"To talk," Alvarr said.

Alvarr Mawr, Morgana's ex-boyfriend looked like a nice bloke at first glance. He had light brown hair and some scruff and brown eyes. They had met on the set of one of Along Avalon's music videos, and he'd been cast as the lead. The then twenty year-old Morgana and twenty five year old Alvarr hit it off; it helped that the video involved affectionate holding and kissing and various states of undress. To be quite honest, Alvarr was dumber than a box of rocks. She hadn't been surprised when he had cheated on her. Upset, yes, surprised, no.

"And I want a unicorn. Doesn't seem likely," Morgana spat. Mordred snorted and then went to tend to other customers.

"Just a few minutes of your time is all I ask," Alvarr said.

Morgana rolled her eyes and hopped off of the stool, following him upstairs to the private area of the club. Alvarr closed the door behind them. The walls were so thick the music from the main dancehall was muted and the only thing they could hear was the muffled shouts and hollers of revellers.

"Talk, then," Morgana crossed her arms across her chest.

Alvarr licked his lips as his gaze wandered down Morgana's form.

"I want you back," he said softly, "I miss you."

"Well I don't want you," Morgana said simply, "so goodbye," she reached for the door.

"We're so good together though," Alvarr tried to sound romantic.

Morgana gave a hollow laugh, "Go back to your girlfriend, Alvarr. I'm done with you."

Alvarr stepped close to her and brushed his mouth against hers. She pushed him back and glared.

"Morgs," he said quietly, stepping closer to her again, "I'll dump her. It's you I want."

Morgana wrinkled her nose and was about to make a scathing retort when his lips pressed against hers once more. She raised her hands to his shoulders, trying to push him away. He held on tighter and she groaned. Aggravaine, being the idiot he was, took it as an invitation to push her up against the wall. Morgana bit his tongue, and he grunted in surprise. Their relationship had been mostly based around the sex since they had nothing in common, and she wondered sometimes why they were together. This was why.

"Alvarr," Morgana said in a low voice, "you have a girlfriend, and I'm still mad at you."

"But," he drew out the word and started kissing her neck. His hand roamed to her back and pulled on the strings holding her top up.

She smirked and lifted her knee to his groin, hitting him hard, "But nothing."

She stepped away from him at his howl of pain and re-tied the strings.

"Never touch me again," she reached for the door and stormed out.

She needed another drink. Or seven.

* * *

**_Spotted: Morgana Lefay and Alvarr Mawr giving it another go?_**

Merlin read the article and wondered why he was even bothering reading the morning paper's entertainment section. So Morgana and her boyfriend had been spotted at a club, so what? He froze. What if her antics led to less ticket sales? He pushed that thought aside and recalled that they'd be performing on different nights. The tour would be fine.

He set aside the article and flinched as the stylist dropped more gel into his hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans far too tight, a blue plaid button down shirt that wasn't entirely buttoned down, and a pair of black converse.

Freya appeared from the dressing room and plopped down in the chair next to him. She wasn't wearing any makeup yet and her hair was in braid. He smiled at her and she offered him some crisps.

"You'll get grease marks on that dress," Merlin said.

Freya shrugged. She wore a white strapless dress with thin pale blue stripes at the hem where it hit her at the knee. She looked like she could barely walk in the wedges they gave her.

"I overslept," she informed in, "meet my breakfast."

Merlin laughed.

Will, Lancelot, and Gwaine exited the other dressing room. Gwaine's dark green button down was entire unbuttoned, and his hair already looked perfect. Lancelot wore a white button down and black trousers, while Will wore a red button down shirt over a blue tee shirt. Freya made a face when she saw they all got to wear Converse and she was stuck wearing heels.

The stylist began to work on her makeup and Merlin wanted to tell her to stop. Freya was pretty as she was, without the makeup and the straight or curled hair.

"You look like a white knight, Lance," Freya complimented her friend.

"Oy, what about me?" Gwaine made a face.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed," she smirked at him.

"I think you look dashing, mate," Will told Gwaine.

Gwaine winked, "Just wait 'til you see me topless."

"Seen that," Will made a face of disgust.

It was apparent that the stylists were trying not to laugh at their banter.

"You're good to go, kids," said the middle-aged woman.

Freya looked at herself in the mirror, relieved to see she still looked like herself. She wasn't a fan of heavy makeup since she didn't think she could pull it off like others could. Her hair had been pulled into a neater braid, save for the tendrils surrounding her face.

A production assistant led them to the stage/photo area where the photographer waited.

"Hello," the photographer, Elyan Thomas, greeted them. He was Gwen's (Along Avalon's manager) older brother.

A round of "heys" and "his" were exchanged.

Elyan moved them to the staged dark wooden furniture and had them line up for the group shots. The boys stood with their arms crossed, looking masculine and handsome, and Merlin had his back to Freya, who placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

The next photo was of Freya lying down on the pale pink couch, her feet propped up in Gwaine's lap, the both of them laughing, while Merlin, Will, and Lancelot sat on the hardwood floor. Merlin sat with his legs criss-crossed like a child, Will sat with his legs straight in front of him, and Lancelot sat on his bum with one knee bent, right in front of Freya, who had draped a hand on his shoulder.

"Lovely," Elyan said after taking a few shots, "Can we get Lance and Freya together?"

The other three band mates stepped aside, leaving Lancelot and Freya standing next to each other.

"Someone tell a joke," Elyan said, since the two looked too serious.

"I had a dream last night that I was eating a cheese that tasted of pie," Gwaine said helpfully.

Lancelot and Freya burst out into laughter. Freya held Lancelot's arm to keep herself from falling down from her bout of giggles, and Lancelot wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Perfect," Elyan said, taking a picture.

"Dance!" Will suggested.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and Freya placed her hands on his shoulders. He dipped her, and Elyan got the shot.

"Now just the boys," Elyan directed.

Freya scurried out of the shot as the boys lined up.

"Okay, make faces at each other," Elyan directed.

Freya snorted as her friends contorted their faces to look ridiculous.

The photo shoot went on, and afterwards, Elyan let Freya look at one some of the shots he took.

"Oh, this is lovely," Freya said, referring to the one of her and Lancelot, "this too."

The entire band had their arms around each other, smiling. It was simple, but it was sweet. Freya was looking at Merlin, who was grinning like an idiot, his eyes half-closed, Gwaine was smouldering for the camera, and Will and Lancelot looked like they were in on some joke the rest of them didn't know about.

It was one of the least painful photo shoots they've had to endure. She knew not all of the pictures would make the magazine, but it was fun to shoot.

* * *

The reporter, Catrina Tregor, was a pretty middle-aged lady who was known to have had shared a kiss or two with Uther Pendragon, though no one mentioned it. She had the band sit down, and proceeded to ask them questions about the new album. Inspiration? Favourite bands? Favourite shows? Time of the year? She asked about their childhoods, and then directed a question to all of them about the dating rumours.

"So, have any of you ever dated?" Catrina asked.

They all tried to suppress their annoyance.

"None of us have ever dated," Merlin said, trying not to frown.

"We grew up together, it would be odd," Will gave a small shrug, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Except for Lancelot," Catrina said knowingly.

"He's fair game," Gwaine joked.

Lancelot's cheeks turned pink.

"Do you have any luck with the ladies?" Catrina asked him.

"No," Lancelot said simply.

"None of us do, really," Merlin said, trying to deflect the discomfort his friend felt.

"Except Gwaine," Freya teased, "he gets all the girls."

"I was just about to say the same for you," Gwaine joked, grinning at Freya, who rolled her eyes.

"He's joking," Freya waved it off.

"He's a good wingman," Will nodded.

"My ego doesn't need this," Gwaine grinned, "but continue."

"I think Freya's the best wingman, actually," Lancelot piped up.

"Yeah, she's so nice and polite, girls will trust her that we're nice blokes," Will agreed.

"Shucks," Freya looked away, smiling.

"You all are genuinely nice," Catrina smiled at them. She knew putting them on the cover of _Albion_, the nation's highest selling entertainment magazine, was a good idea. They were nice kids who made good music and happened to be incredibly good looking. It was a no-brainer.

"So, how do you write your songs?" Catrina changed the topic, "they're all so heartfelt."

"We just gather from life experience," Merlin said, "I tend to write more, but we've all written songs that have been on the album. We help each other out."

"So who's 'Sarah'?" Catrina asked. _To Sarah, With Love _had been the name of their last album, which was released last fall. There had been such a buzz for a few months, with people trying to locate the elusive Sarah. None of the band members would give anything away, though.

"Sarah's not a person," Will answered after sharing a glance with Merlin.

"It's the personification of our childhood, I guess. We've grown up so much, and were there for each other every step of the way. It's a goodbye to being a kid," Merlin said, his voice quiet.

"That's beautiful," Catrina matched his quiet tone. Who would've known, "and the title of the new album?"

"It's a work in progress," Lancelot said politely, "you'll be the first to know."

"I better be," she smiled, "thank you all very much."

* * *

She tapped her pen against her notebook, stuck. They were to start the tour in two months' time, at the beginning of June, and tour all over the UK and the continent until August. Their new album was scheduled to drop in November, and they were still short a few songs. She had writer's block, and she needed to finish writing so that Morgause could arrange the instrumentals and Nimueh could work her magic so they could record before going on tour. Post-production took quite a while.

Morgana sighed, and began clicking her pen in and out. She didn't even notice the tinkle of the bell in the small café signal the arrival of more customers. She took a sip of her coffee and tried to focus. There was no need for her to be at the studio as they only had two other prepared songs to record, and Gwen told her to take some time to relax and let the creativity flow. Morgause and Nimueh had written a couple of songs, and they were so much better than what she could come up with at the moment. They were effortlessly mystical and nostalgic, whereas she felt she had to force herself to feel anything but anger and indifference. She couldn't even muster up any emotion besides annoyance at Alvarr, and he didn't deserve a song to begin with. The sophomore slump was real, she had to admit to herself.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned around to see Freya Donnelly and her happy grin.

"Hi, how are you?" she greeted, holding a takeaway cup of coffee or tea. A cross-body bag was slung across her shoulder, she wore jean capris, flats, and a flowy red blouse. She looked incredibly put-together for just being on a coffee or tea run, and Morgana looked down at her torn jeans and needed-to-be-washed shirt, wondering if wearing that would make her less recognizable in public.

"Fine, thanks. And you?" Morgana said politely. She had nothing against the girl, really. She'd just been annoyed at the prospect of a joint tour yesterday.

"Great, thanks. A bit tired from a photo shoot," Freya rolled her eyes.

"Stuck you in un walkable shoes, right?" Morgana asked sympathetically.

"God, yes. The boys have it so easy," she frowned a bit, then smiled, "anyway, I'm heading home now, but Gwaine's having a bit of a get-together at his flat tomorrow if you want to come. Morgause and Nimueh are invited too, of course," Freya said quickly, "and feel free to bring a guest."

Morgana pursed her lips, "I'll think about it."

"Gwen has his address, from Arthur, I think, if you're interested," Freya smiled, "have a nice day," she chirped.

"You too," Morgana gave a small smile and watched as Freya waved before disappearing out the doors.

How could someone be so happy and upbeat all the time? She frowned a bit upon recalling the critical praise _To Sarah, With Love_, had gotten upon its release. It was even more acclaimed than Last Dragonlord's first album, _Land of Myth_. The first album had been a retelling of fairytales and children's stories, whilst their second album bade farewell to that innocence—it was still like a bunch of fairytales, but with a darker twist. It all flowed so well Morgana was jealous. Their first album had sounded disjointed, and now everyone thought that a certain song was about Alvarr when it had been Nimueh who had written well before Morgana had even met the man. She supposed people would read into it what they wanted to.

"You invited her?" Gwaine raised a brow at his old friend.

"We're going to be on tour together, so we need to get to know each other, get comfortable," Freya said.

"It's a good idea," Merlin said, helping Percival push the couch back towards the wall to free up some space.

Gwaine's flat wasn't too large, but it was decently sized. He blew most of his salary on useless junk, anyway.

"Thanks," Freya said, glad for some recognition.

"Please, Freya could slaughter us all and Merlin would say it's a good idea," Will snorted at his friend.

"You'd say the same," Merlin countered.

Freya was their weak spot, like the little sister they never had. Except Gwaine. Gwaine had a little sister so he knew how to push her buttons and make her mad, like an annoying brother instead of a nice, protective one.

"It'd be nice to get to know them, wouldn't it?" Percival said, flexing his arms.

Gwaine blinked, "Sorry, what?"

Percy frowned at him and shook his head. Gwaine was an idiot, but he was his idiot.

"We ordering pizza?" Will asked.

"What else?" Gwaine snorted.

Freya rolled her eyes, "I'm baking biscuits and cupcakes later today."

"And I'll make some salad," Merlin added.

"We'd starve without you two," Will said seriously, frowning. They really would. Merlin and Freya were the responsible ones who made sure everyone was eating well and taking care of themselves.

* * *

Gwen tried not to chuckle as Morgana tossed random articles of clothing onto her bed.

"It's just a small get-together," Gwen pointed out.

"And who told you that?" Morgana asked with an arched brow. She held a pair of dark trousers in front of her, and shook her head.

"Lancelot was picking up some sheet music he'd forgotten earlier, and told me," Gwen said, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Ooh, Lancelot," Morgana smirked. The man was fit, she'd give him that. Not much of a talker from what she could tell. Gwaine and Freya seemed to be more the talkative type, and possibly Will.

"Morgana, shut up. Two people can talk without fancying each other," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"He conveniently forgot his sheet music and happened to bump into you. Right," Morgana was unconvinced.

"Think what you'd like," Gwen shook her head, "and that top, with those jeans."

Gwen had pointed at a black top with long mesh sleeves a pair of plain blue jeans.

"Good, now your turn," Morgana said, rifling through her wardrobe.

"I can dress myself," Gwen said in annoyance.

"You're twenty four and all you wear are those boring suits. You look lovely, as usual, but c'mon, it's a party," Morgana tried to convince her.

"Fine," Gwen stood begrudgingly, and took the yellow tank top and black jeans from Morgana. The jeans were a little long, and the top a bit loose on her shoulders, as Gwen was shorter than Morgana, so she covered it up with her black blazer.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, so on and so forth! I really appreciate any feedback and thoughts. I know very little of London's geography, so if anything is off, I'm really sorry.  
**

* * *

Gwaine's flat was nearly filled to the brim with friends and people from the studio. Arthur was babbling to Gwen about having an official work party for the upcoming tour, to wish them luck, in the coming week. An official announcement of the joint-tour would come out on Monday morning (in three days), and tickets would go on sale Thursday. Arthur was planning the party for Saturday night.

"Is that really a good idea?" Gwen asked with a raised brow.

"Course it is. It'll be great," Arthur said. He wondered why Gwen always seemed to doubt him.

'I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor' was blaring from the iPod speakers and Freya had grabbed Merlin's hands, and the two jumped up and down manically. Morgana thought it was odd, since Merlin always seemed to be so reserved, but he must've been comfortable around people he knew. Still didn't make him any less odd.

Lancelot leaned against the wall, watching them with a small smile. Barmy, those two. He had been chatting with Nimueh, who then ended up challenging Will, Gwaine, and Percival to a game of poker at a nearby table. Morgause was dancing with Cenred, her guest for the night. Morgana lingered in the corner with a bottle of beer, watching everyone have fun. Well, Gwen was talking business, so maybe that wasn't fun. Maybe she should've invited Alvarr to go with her, despite having kneed him in the groin earlier.

"I bet you look good on the dance floor, don't know if you're looking for romance or I don't know what you're looking for," Freya sang along, letting go of Merlin and dragging Lancelot to dance.

He jumped up and down slowly, before getting into it and Merlin laughed. Lancelot spun Freya around, and Merlin took the opportunity to head out to the balcony for some air.

Morgana looked around, wondering if she should go try to make some conversation with someone. She hated that people assumed she was a snob. She wasn't really that horrible a person. She was just uneasy around most people.

She made her way through the group of Gwaine's friends who were dancing and reached the balcony. Everyone else was occupied. Merlin was just standing there, on his own, much like her.

"Hi," she greeted awkwardly.

Merlin turned around, "Hi," he smiled a bit, "too stuffy in there?"

"Something like that," Morgana scratched her arm, "look, we sort of got off on the wrong foot at the meeting the other day, and I wanted to apologise."

She didn't really _want_ to apologise. She was being nice for the sake of the tour. For the sake of their sanity. Merlin didn't seem the type to bicker and he was always calm, but there was something about the way he carried himself that suggested his outward appearance didn't quite fit. Or maybe he was truly serene and sensible, and Morgana was just projecting. That was also a possibility.

"No need," Merlin genuinely smiled, "we're going to be working together, in a way, so, friends?"

Morgana nodded, "Friends."

They remained silent and Morgana itched for a cigarette. She was usually more of a social smoker, Morgause was the healthier of the two, and Nimueh only smoked when stressed. Would she be horribly rude if she started smoking right now?

Merlin turned back to look out the balcony and into the courtyard. He took a deep breath and moved to head inside. He stopped next to Morgana and moved his arm forward.

"Going in?" he asked.

"Not now," she shook her head.

He nodded and brushed past her, moving towards the noise and ruckus. He smelled like the woods. Green leaves and trees and rough bark and quiet and the woods.

* * *

By the time Morgana rejoined the party, Nimueh had a huge pile of chips in front of her, Morgause and Cenred had left (after Morgause popped out to the balcony to tell her she was leaving), Gwen, Lancelot, and Freya were arguing about who should play the piano to liven things up since the music had stopped, and Merlin and Arthur were annoying each other.

"Merlin, you play," Freya said finally, settling the issue.

Lancelot nodded, Gwen smiled, and Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin sighed and sat himself down in front of Gwaine's keyboard, which was rarely used. It had originally been Will's when the lads were flatmates, but after coming into some money Will had bought himself a new piano and left Gwaine this one.

Gwaine was currently tearing through his room trying to find his iPod charger. The little bugger disappeared just when it was needed.

Merlin started to play the beginning of Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford and Sons, and Freya started to sing.

"_Heard my voice, I came out of the woods by choice_," Freya sang quietly.

"_Shelter also gave their shade, and in the dark I have no name_," Merlin added his voice to Freya's.

Morgana listened and tried not to be impressed. So that's why they were so good together when performing. Merlin had a low voice that had a rumble, while Freya's voice was soft and sweet.

"_So leave that click in my head, and I will remember the words that you said_," Merlin sang on his own, then, "C'mon someone, join in."

Gwen had somehow found her way next to Morgana, and nudged her in the ribs. Morgana knew the song, hell they all did. Morgana looked at Gwen in exasperation and wrinkled her nose. Fine, then.

"_Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart, but I am sure we will see a new start_," Morgana sang with a clear voice.

Merlin's mouth quirked into a minute smile, "_So when your hope's on fire/But you know your desire/Don't hold a glass over the flame/Don't let your heart grow cold,_" he sang with Morgana.

Everyone else joined in by the last two lines, "_I will call you by name/I will share your road/ But hold me fast, hold me fast/Cos I'm a hopeless wanderer/Hold me fast, hold me fast/Cos I'm a hopeless wanderer/Wrestled long with my youth/We tried so hard to live in the truth/But do not tell me all is fine/When I lose my head I lose my spine_."

Everyone's voices faded, leaving Merlin tinkering at the piano keys, and Morgana still singing.

_"So leave that click in my head/And I will remember the words that you said/You brought me out from the cold/Now how I long how I long to grow old_," Morgana sang quietly before stopping abruptly.

Merlin stopped playing and stretched his fingers.

"And you two don't want to duet," Arthur raised a brow.

Merlin and Morgana exchanged a glance. They had just become 'friends'. One group sing-a-long meant little.

"Your voices are good together," Freya said, glancing between the two.

"We're not going to duet on tour, Arthur. This is fun, this isn't work," Morgana said.

Merlin let out a little sigh of relief. Singing a duet together wasn't the part Merlin didn't want. It was the writing a song part he was worried about. Writing was so personal, and he and Morgana had just met. Hell, it'd taken him years to show Freya and Will anything he'd written, and they'd known each other since primary school.

The music came over the iPod speakers, and Gwaine grinned, "Found my charger. Party saved," he announced.

"I'm glad my singing ruined the party," Merlin smiled.

"Only always," Will told him good-naturedly.

* * *

Morgana shrugged on her jacket and checked the time on her mobile. It was nearing midnight. She had time to go to The Pulse for a bit, didn't she?

Percival and Gwaine were lounging on the couch, Arthur, Gwen and Will were playing cards (well, Will was losing because he wasn't paying attention, he kept checking his phone for messages, possibly from a girl), Lancelot was trying to push the furniture back into place, and Freya and Merlin were washing and drying the dishes.

Nimueh had left after getting a call from whom Morgana assumed was her new boyfriend, leaving her and Gwen on their own. Gwaine's friends had bailed about fifteen minutes ago to go to a pub, and Gwaine said he and Percy would join them later.

Morgana bit her lip, "I'm heading out."

"To the Pulse?" Gwen raised a brow from her spot near the table.

"Yep," Morgana nodded.

"Have fun," Freya smiled, dish in hand. They looked so _domestic _that it made Morgana feel uneasy for some reason. Freya was drying the dishes Merlin handed to her, a small towel resting on his shoulder.

Morgana suddenly got an idea. Mordred was practically obsessed with her and Merlin.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" Morgana asked, "you too, Merlin."

"I've got to clean up since Gwaine won't," Freya said, shooting a glare at her half-asleep friend. She knew he'd go to the pub, get drunk, return home, and repeat the cycle, completely forgetting to clean.

"I'll finish cleaning up," Lancelot offered, heading towards the kitchen, "you two go."

Merlin remained silent and watched the exchange between Lancelot and Freya. He didn't like clubs, but he didn't like doing dishes, either.

"Sure?" Freya said uncertainly.

"Positive. Go on," Lancelot smiled.

"You're actually the best, everyone else can go home," Freya grinned at him. He smiled back, and Morgana fought the urge to roll her eyes. The man looked like an adoring puppy whenever he looked at Freya. So she had Merlin and Lancelot wrapped around her finger. Interesting.

"My house," Gwaine mumbled, resting his head on Percy's shoulder.

* * *

Mordred looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. His shift was just about ending when the three got to the club, and he was already ready to head home. Tyr, his co-worker, had taken over the shift.

When he saw Freya and Merlin with Morgana his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"As promised, Merlin Emrys and as a bonus the lovely Freya Donnelly," Morgana introduced, "this is my friend Mordred. He keeps me in the alcohol."

"Hi," Freya greeted with a wave, and Merlin nodded.

"I'm such a fan," Mordred said, nearly stuttering. They could barely hear him over the music.

Morgana noticed that they were getting looks from some club goers so she led them up the stairs to the private room.

Once there, Mordred just stared at Merlin and Freya. Morgana felt a bit offended that he never fawned over her like that.

"I've been to each and every one of your concerts in London," Mordred said quickly, "you're amazing, both of you, the entire band."

"Oh, that's so nice of you to say," Freya smiled.

"Thanks, man," Merlin offered a half-grin. It was clear he seemed uncomfortable with the praise, but he was polite as ever.

"I'm sorry if I come off as a crazy fan. It's just, wow," Mordred shook his head.

"We've had our fair share," Freya said understandingly, "you're not crazy."

Merlin snorted, "You mean that guy who tried to sneak into your hotel room?"

Freya shuddered and nodded. Morgana frowned.

"You got rid of him, right?" she asked her. Some people were such creepers.

"Of course. He wasn't expecting Lancelot," Freya smiled a bit.

Merlin started to laugh, and Mordred and Morgana looked confused.

"We were going out to dinner," she started.

"Early breakfast," Merlin interjected, since it had been around two in the morning.

"But I forgot my phone. Lancelot offered to go get it," Freya continued.

"So obviously when he saw some random guy trying to open the door to Freya's room, he dealt with it," Merlin finished.

"I'm surprised it didn't make the entertainment section," Morgana said appreciatively. She wondered how exactly Lancelot dealt with the creep. Perhaps it was better she didn't ask. Security must've been involved.

"That's horrible," Mordred said, looking mortified. Some people took it too far.

Freya shrugged, "You sort of get used to it."

"It helps that she's got four bodyguards," Merlin tried to joke.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Sometimes the girls are worse."

"Oh God," Merlin looked away, "don't remind me."

"No, this I want to hear," Morgana said, looking immediately interested. Merlin being uncomfortable was entertaining to see. His cheeks were even tinged a light pink.

Mordred was practically sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Besides the undergarments thrown on stage for them?" Freya wrinkled her nose. That was just unsanitary.

Morgana made a face.

"I got a marriage proposal once. That was awkward," Merlin looked embarrassed.

Freya started to laugh upon remembering Merlin's face when that girl had cornered him in the lift.

"I had to save his sorry arse by pretending to be his girlfriend," Freya scowled.

"So that's where that rumour came from," Morgana said in realisaton.

"So, you're not dating?" Mordred seemed disappointed.

"Nope," Freya said.

"Never," Merlin said at the same time.

"So, are you free to go for a drink sometime?" Mordred asked Freya.

Morgana groaned and Merlin laughed. Sweet, young Mordred, always glad to see a pretty girl. This particular pretty girl was one of his favourite singers.

"That's really nice of you to ask, but I don't really go out with fans," Freya said apologetically.

"That's a lie. She doesn't go out at all," Merlin said, "don't take it personally."

"I figured it was worth a try," Mordred said with a little smile, "can I have your autographs?"

* * *

"Mordred's a nice kid," Freya said as they waited for the taxi.

"Freya, you're like two years older than him," Merlin deadpanned, "stop talking like your grandmother."

"Shut your face," Freya shoved him gently.

Morgana sniggered and lit a cigarette while they waited. Merlin and Freya fell silent, and Freya pulled out a pack of cigarettes of her own from her jacket pocket. Merlin plucked one from the box and took out a lighter. Morgana raised a brow and blew out some smoke. She was already starting to like Freya better after she turned down Mordred gently (read: after she found out she and Merlin weren't dating, not that she'd admit it) and now she found out Freya (and Merlin, she'd begrudgingly add in her head) smoked, too. Maybe they aren't so different.

"I thought you didn't smoke," she said curiously.

"Habit," Freya shrugged, "I blame Gwaine."

"Same," Merlin said simply, taking a drag.

They knew smoking was bad, especially for their voices, but it's not like they were going through a pack a day. Hell, this was only Morgana's second cigarette since lunch.

The cab finally pulled up in front of the club, and the three stomped out their half-finished cigarettes.

"Ladies first," Merlin opened the door for them.

"Hold on," Freya said, "who lives closest to whom?" she asked.

"I'm in Bayswater," Merlin said.

"I'm in Notting Hill," Morgana said. Huh, so they lived about a mile away.

"Well I'm in Paddington," Freya said. She was closer to Merlin than Morgana.

"We'll drop you off first," Merlin said decidedly, and Freya nodded before sliding into the backseat of the taxi.

Morgana followed, and Merlin closed the door behind them. He opened the front passenger door and greeted the cabbie. Of course he'd open the door for them, of bloody course. It was the twenty first century, for crying out loud. She was perfectly capable of opening doors for herself, thank you very much. Alvarr never held the door open for her, and they dated for a year. She frowned, and then schooled her features into passivity. Freya was asking her something and she had completely ignored the poor girl.

* * *

**_Is Three Company?_**

_Last Dragonlord band members Merlin Emrys and Freya Donnelly were spotted at a club with Along Avalon's front woman Morgana Lefay. Are the two bands making nice, despite long-time rumours of a rivalry? The trio were spotted leaving a club together in the wee hours of the morning, even getting a cab together. Inside sources admit that they had gone clubbing after a party at Gwaine Green's. Is Lefay a bad influence on the prim and proper Donnelly and Emrys? Only time will tell._

Freya felt like ripping up the newspaper. She sat in a café in Kensington, only a block from Camelot. She sipped her tea and turned her attention to the book she had been in her bag. The boys were either in the studio, asleep, getting lunch, or otherwise preoccupied (Gwaine, Gwaine was preoccupied). Lancelot was supposed to meet her, but had called to tell her he was running late.

Someone plopped down in the chair in front of her, and Freya looked up, startled. Morgana lifted her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Freya said back. She closed the book and put it back in her bag, "how's it going?"

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Did you see the entertainment section?" she asked.

"Yes," she cringed, "it's horrible that they think you're a bad influence."

"Yeah. I never knew we were rivals, by the way. First time I've heard of it," Morgana said in annoyance. She genuinely liked Freya, she was a nice girl, and she didn't want her practically pristine reputation to be tarnished. Honestly, why couldn't they be left alone?

"They write what they think will sell," Freya shrugged.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Morgana asked suddenly, noticing the cooling cup of tea.

She was probably waiting for Merlin. They always seemed to be together, despite their insistence they never dated.

"Lancelot. He's running late," Freya said, shrugging once more.

That caught Morgana by surprised. Why had she been so sure Freya was waiting for Merlin? Then again, Lancelot had been making googly eyes at Freya last night.

"Well, I just needed some coffee before work. I feel inspired," Morgana said, standing.

"That's great," Freya smiled, "see you around."

"See you," Morgana waved and went to the counter to order her take-away coffee.

Just as she was leaving, Lancelot came through the door. They shared a quick hello, and Freya took a sip of tea. Lancelot sat down in front of her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I overslept then couldn't find my mobile, and Gwaine was being dick, then I missed the train by this much," he rambled quickly, and held his thumb to his finger.

It was probably the most he had ever said at once. Bless.

"It's fine," Freya smiled lightly, "let's order. I'm starving."

"You should've ordered without me," Lancelot said, trying not to frown.

Freya shrugged, "I wasn't here that long."

"You brought a book, didn't you?" Lancelot asked.

"You know me, man," Freya grinned.

"I'm your favourite, right?" Lancelot asked jokingly, referring to her glee at his offer to clean up.

"Of course," Freya rolled her eyes, "you never landed me in detention."

Lancelot snorted and shook his head, "That's only because we didn't go to school together."

She took a sip of her tea, fighting a smile.

"If we did, though?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I'd never do anything to land you in detention," Lancelot promised.

"I knew I chose wisely in picking favourites," Freya grinned brightly, only half-joking.

Lancelot smiled at her and she looked down at the table, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. It was one of her nervous habits. The boys always teased her. Not Lancelot, though. He merely offered kind smiles and sympathetic glances. That only led to more teasing. There was nothing to tease about, though. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the lovely, encouraging reviews. I really appreciate that and the following/favoriting/reading and everything. I'll try to keep updating once a week, on Thursdays, as that's the one day I don't have classes.  
**

* * *

**_BREAKING NEWS: LAST DRAGONLORD AND ALONG AVALON TO GO ON TOUR—TICKETS ON SALE THURSDAY_**

_Camelot Record's two most successful bands, Last Dragonlord and Along Avalon will be on tour together this summer all over the UK and Ireland. The tour was announced by Camelot Record's representative, Geoffrey Monmouth earlier this morning. Fans of both groups will get a discounted ticket for the second show, so don't delay. Now we know why Merlin Emrys, Morgana Lefay, and Freya Donnelly were seen clubbing together days ago._

_When asked what led to the decision, Dragonlord's manager Arthur Pendragon, son of record label exec Uther Pendragon, said it was 'a no brainer' and that 'both groups are incredibly talented and will certainly work well together'. Avalon's manager Gwen Thomas agreed with Pendragon's statements wholeheartedly, 'they're all driven, and incredibly gifted musicians. It makes sense for them to work together'. _

_Both groups' publicists have declined to comment on the tour, and no band members can be reached at this time. _

Morgana read the article aloud to Nimueh and Morgause. She had used her mobile to access the _Times_ and snorted. Good on Mithian for not responding to the press queries.

"At least there's a buzz," Morgause said neutrally.

"At least there'll be money," Nimueh said, plucking a few strings on her guitar.

Morgana nodded. It'd be nice to get another paycheck. Their album and single sales and past concern sales had been divided up into smaller payments, so they'd always have some money lying around. In all honesty, it was one of Uther's better ideas.

"Are you bringing Cenred to the party?" Nimueh asked Morgause.

"Possibly," Morgause said, "and you?"

"Maybe I have someone in mind," Nimueh said noncommittally.

"Should I invite Alvarr?" Morgana wrinkled her brow.

"No," Morgause and Nimueh said at once.

"What about his girlfriend?" Morgause asked.

Morgana shrugged. She shouldn't have even considered it. She never really enjoyed Alvarr's company. She couldn't talk to him about the news, or about her music. He'd just go on and on about his upcoming film or play. She'd had enough of it. Him cheating was a blessing, truly. The only good thing about him could be followed with the words 'in bed'.

"Morgana, you can do so much better," Nimueh said, sounding sincere.

She grinned. Nimueh had always been Morgause's friend, not hers. Their relationship was friendly, without them actually being friends. This was a nice change.

* * *

Merlin tugged at his collar, feeling stuffy in the large press room of the record label (the room also doubled as a venue for album release parties and now a party in honour of the tour—God forbid Uther spend more money).

The entire affair wasn't casual, but it wasn't formal, either, and Merlin felt out of place wearing dark trousers, a button-down shirt, and a vest over it. Lancelot had already rolled the sleeves of his light blue button down. Freya appeared by Lancelot's side wearing a sky blue dress that hit just above her knee, and handed a glass of champagne to Lancelot, who took it gratefully. Her hair was in a high ponytail and dangling earrings hung from her ears. She wore sandals with her dress, as if ready for summer.

Will was chatting up Sophia Tir-Mor (it seemed to happen often at these events of late, and Merlin would place his entire savings on her being the mystery girl he'd been texting). He wore basic dark trousers and a plain green shirt with a blazer over it. Leave it to them to try to get away with less than formal. Sophia was wearing an orange blouse and dark blue skirt that flared at the knee. She left her long honey coloured hair in waves down her back, and was waving her hands around, trying to make a point about something.

Gwaine stood near the drinks table, holding a glass of champagne. He cleaned up well, and even shaved for the event. His hair looked brushed and he wore a burgundy shirt with nice dress trousers and dress shoes. They all looked surprisingly presentable.

Merlin spotted Gwen, who wore a light purple blouse with ruffles and a grey pencil skirt, paired with wedges. She was talking to Arthur, probably going over some tour details. Arthur was wearing Pendragon red (they actually had a sigil, go figure), a dark grey vest, a tie, and matching trousers. Uther was wearing a dark blue shirt, black tie, and black trousers.

Gwen walked over to him and Freya, a glass in hand. She greeted them with a smile, and they chatted about the tour a bit.

Morgause had arrived with her boyfriend, Cenred Essiter, an actor and sometimes producer. Morgause looked lovely, wearing a pale green, almost mint, dress that reached below her knees and had a thin belt around her waist, and a pair of brown wedges. Her hair was left in loose curls. Cenred wore a plain button-down shirt and trousers, as seemed to be the dress code for the men in the room.

Nimueh spoke with Vivian, the receptionist. Nimueh wore a red dress that had a black skirt, and opted for heels. Her hair was twisted into a bun at the top of her head. Vivian wore dressy trousers and a white blouse with silver embellishments. She had her hair in a side braid, her fringe pushed to the side.

Morgana walked in (late, which wasn't a surprise to most) and Merlin's eyes followed her. She wore a dark pink, almost red, dress that hit at the knee. It had a halter top and gold embellishing around the waist. She wore a gold bangle on her wrist and her hair was pulled away from her face, save for a few curled tendrils. Merlin hid a grin upon noticing she was wearing what appeared to be combat boots with her dress.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asked, seeing her friend's arrival.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded and cleared his throat.

Freya smirked nearly imperceptibly and bit her tongue.

"Some people are meant for the glamorous life of a rockstar," Gwen sighed dramatically.

Merlin raised a brow and Freya smiled at Gwen. Gwen excused herself to go talk to Morgana, and Freya pursed her lips.

Freya nudged him in the side and smiled, "You are too obvious."

"Obvious?" Merlin asked in confusion.

Freya merely shook her head and stalked off to find Lancelot.

Uther stepped into the centre of the large room, glass of champagne in hand.

"Now that we're all here," he said, nodding to the assembled musicians, roadies, and staff, "I'd like to propose a toast to the upcoming tour. To a mutually beneficial relationship between our two favourite bands, because we here at Camelot stick together."

"Here, here," everyone chimed.

Merlin made his way over to the drinks as Freya had neglected to get him one (horrible girl, that one) and overheard Will's conversation.

Sophia downed her champagne quickly and handed Will the empty glass with a smile.

"Would you mind having a visitor on tour?" she asked, licking her lips.

Will shook his head stupidly, "That'd be nice."

Sophia smiled and looked away. Will was too cute.

Merlin reached the table and picked up a glass of champagne. Gwaine and Percival were busy talking to Leon, their PR guy, and like clockwork Lancelot had joined them. They were talking about football. How novel. Abandoned by her friends, Freya found herself being introduced to Cenred by Morgause.

"Got ditched?" Morgana appeared by his side, picking up a glass of the bubbly champagne.

"Sort of. No one gets me anything to drink," Merlin shrugged.

"Are you a closet alcoholic?" Morgana asked teasingly.

Merlin's expression grew serious for a moment and his eyes darkened, which made Morgana raise a brow. He then shook his head and smiled, "I just enjoy the occasional drink. Or five."

Morgana offered a small grin. She didn't want to have offended him so soon; the tour hadn't even started yet. She wanted to keep the peace but there was something about him that made Morgana want to push his buttons. He was so polite about everything, but the flash of darkness in his eyes suggested there was something else there. She was probably a horrible person for wanting to know what made Mr Manners crack.

"So, the tour," Morgana said, taking a sip.

"Yeah," Merlin scratched his head with his free hand. He looked at Morgana out of the corner of his eye, "you look nice. Great boots."

"Glad you approve. It'll make the tour thing easier if we actually get along," Morgana said easily. Did he compliment everyone on their attire? He probably did.

"Right," Merlin took a sip of champagne and turned around when he heard laughter coming from a few feet away.

Morgause and Freya were both laughing, while Cenred looked uncomfortable.

"She just insulted one of his films," Merlin guessed, pursing his lips.

Morgana smirked, "Some are pretty crap."

Merlin made a noncommittal noise. Morgana tried not to roll her eyes. Did he not have a bad word for anyone?

Music started playing and Merlin visibly cringed. It was a song off of _Land of Myth_.

"Regretting it in hindsight?" Morgana asked conversationally.

"Do you ever get the feeling that if you could've changed just one arrangement or a few words, it'd be perfect?" Merlin asked. He sounded so thoughtful, all Morgana could do was nod. She knew the feeling well.

They parted ways soon after, deciding to mingle with the other guests. Edwin Muirden, a singer who had slight scars on his face, was also there. He had been signed to the label a year or two before Last Dragonlord, and they had opened for him once. Sophia had been his opening act during his tour last fall.

Merlin went to talk to him, by-passing the flirting Sophia and Will.

"Hey," Edwin greeted with a grin.

"Hey, man," Merlin shook his hand.

"Congrats on the tour," he said.

"Thanks," Merlin nodded.

"Good luck with those girls man. Not everyone is sunshine and rainbows like Freya," Edwin said quietly, not wanting them to overhear.

That irked Merlin, for some reason. First of all, Freya wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Yes she was generally lovely and pleasant, but she wasn't a bloody five year-old. Secondly, while Morgause, Morgana, and Nimueh had a reputation of being difficult, they've been proven to be pretty amiable. From his observations, they were incredibly hard-working and tough-as-nails.

"Thanks," Merlin said tersely.

The night wore on, and Merlin and Lancelot had to forcibly drag Will away from Sophia, who took it well and found it amusing. Freya was laughing her arse off at the sight, and Vivian, who she'd been speaking to, grinned as well. She was more concerned with scanning the crowd to see if Gwen's brother, Elyan the photographer, would make an appearance.

It wasn't a terribly dull affair. There was music (their music, which was a bit embarrassing), and food, which was always welcome.

Merlin found himself talking to Gwen once more. He was facing her, and Morgana was in his eye-line, chatting with Percival. He bit his lip.

"What do you mean, glamorous rockstar life?" Merlin asked Gwen.

"Oh," she wrinkled her brow, "just that she kind of does whatever she pleases, gets what she wants. In a good way, of course," Gwen said.

"Huh," Merlin licked his lips in contemplation, "Do you think people can be happy like that?"

"Are you asking me if Morgana's happy?" Gwen asked quietly. She chalked it up to a colleague wanting to know more about a co-worker.

"Sure," Merlin shrugged.

Gwen turned to look at Morgana. She was smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. It never really did. She turned back to face Merlin. He had the same smile. Seemingly happy, hiding something else. What that something was, Gwen didn't know. If she did she'd try to make her friends feel better.

"I think if she got to make music without having to answer to gossip or authority, she would be," Gwen said diplomatically.

Merlin nodded in understanding. He knew how that felt.

"Are you happy, Merlin?" she asked gently. She knew what had happened, only in vague terms though. Arthur wouldn't tell her the details of how _To Sarah, With Love_, was born, but all she knew was that Merlin hadn't been himself. He'd been a wreck and his friends had helped pick up the pieces.

Merlin smiled abashedly. He should've known Arthur would've given Gwen a general idea of what had happened last year.

"I'm getting there," Merlin nodded.

Gwen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in comfort. She was a good friend, Gwen. They weren't particularly close, but she was so kind and compassionate, and just all things _good_ in the world. It was nice to have someone around that didn't know the details. Will, Freya, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Arthur knew. They swore themselves to secrecy, but not even they knew the extent of the damage and all the details. All they saw was a broken man they wanted to fix, to make better, to get the old Merlin back.

People couldn't be fixed.

* * *

Morgana shrugged on a leather jacket over her dress and took out her mobile. The party wasn't technically over yet, but people were trickling out. Morgause and Cenred went home, most likely. Gwaine and Percy had skipped out nearly an hour ago to go to a bar, and Will and Sophia had joined them. Nimueh and Edwin were having a discussion about new age medicine or something of the sort, so Morgana didn't want to interrupt. She didn't even know the two knew each other that well, but whatever. She didn't really care who Nimueh decided to espouse her theories to.

Freya was pouting at Lancelot, who was withholding a glass of champagne from her.

"Lancelot," Freya whined, "come on. I'm not a child."

"You can barely walk in a straight line. Let's get you home," Lancelot gently put his arm around her.

"You guys okay by yourself?" Merlin asked, just to be sure.

"I'm not sloshed," Freya griped at the same time Lancelot said, "Yes."

"You are," Merlin made a face, wondering how someone so tiny had even managed to drink so much without passing out. Then again, it was only champagne.

"Let's go," Lancelot said, helping Freya towards the door.

"Wait, my jacket," she said, looking towards the cloakroom.

"I'll get it," Merlin offered, "Colour?"

"Green," Freya said, leaning on Lancelot's shoulder.

Merlin walked into the coatroom, nearly bumping into Morgana, who was leaving. He took a jacket from the rack and Morgana raised a brow.

"Nice jacket," she said in amusement.

"Freya's," Merlin said, "Lancelot's taking her home."

"Oh," Morgana frowned, "I was going to ask her if she wanted to head to The Pulse with me."

"It's midnight," Merlin said.

Morgana looked at him blankly as if that meant nothing, and shrugged. They left the cloakroom and Merlin gave Freya her jacket.

"Thanks," she said, yawning.

She shrugged it on.

"On we go, Lance," she mumbled, "See you."

"Bye," Merlin and Morgana waved.

Lancelot gave them a nod and steered Freya towards the door by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hands to yourself!" Merlin shouted after them.

"Can't make me," Freya turned her head and grinned cheekily.

"_Freya_," Lancelot looked scandalized. Merlin had directed that at him, and they both knew it.

Morgana grinned, and Merlin snorted.

"Seriously, you two," Merlin said.

"Shut up," Lancelot frowned.

Freya laughed at Lancelot's obvious discomfort and pulled him towards the door, suddenly wanting to go home.

"Are they…?" Morgana asked with a bit of surprise.

Merlin wrinkled his nose, "Hell if I know. They don't even know."

Morgana took that into consideration. She'd always fancied herself a bit of a matchmaker, actually. She'd been the one to introduce Cenred and Morgause (thanks to Alvarr) and she was certain she could set Lancelot and Freya up on tour. Unless, of course, Gwen fancied him. Morgana was just being difficult when teasing Gwen earlier, but what if there was some truth to it?

Speak of the devil. Gwen walked towards them, jacket slung over her arm.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is Arthur coming?" Morgana asked. She hoped not.

"Nope. Talking to Uther about something," Gwen said simply, noting Morgana's look of relief. Arthur was a decent guy at times, but Morgana had been forced to endure him on play dates in their youth thanks to their dads. He'd never forgiven her for beating him when they played ladies and knights. She decided to be a knight and nearly took his eye out with a stick she used as a sword. Gorlois and Uther had found it funny, and Arthur felt horrible for losing to a girl.

"Want to join us?" Gwen asked Merlin with a small smile.

Merlin glanced at Morgana, who gave a minute nod.

"If I'm not too much trouble," he said, "what about Nimueh?"

"She's not big on clubs. Her people like darkness and candles and keyboards, like vampires," Morgana smirked.

"What is she, Neil Gaiman's niece?" Merlin raised a brow.

"That'd explain so much," Morgana mused, "huh. Should've thought of that sooner."

He was quick on his feet with retorts, she'd give him that much.

"She'd get on well with Edwin, at least," Merlin turned to look at them. He too liked darkness and candles and more darkness.

"Let's go, then," Gwen said, hurrying them.

* * *

**Coming up: Gwen abandons Merlin and Morgana at the club. Awkwardness ensues. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait. University coursework keeps piling on. Finals are less than two months away so I may be updating more sporadically until finals are done and over with. Thank you for your continued support by reading/reviewing/favoriting/following...**

* * *

Morgana was on her second martini, and was listening as Merlin and Gwen had a conversation about the logistics of the tour (where it would start, hotel reservations, tickets sold so far) and Morgana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Was all they could talk about work?

"They've sold out for the first two weeks, already," Gwen informed them.

"Really?" Merlin said in shock.

Morgana's jaw dropped, "You're kidding."

"Nope. The press has been really favourable and both your past albums have been well-reviewed, like your live performances…I have to say this is one of Uther's better ideas," Gwen said with a grin.

"That's ridiculous," Merlin let out a shaky laugh.

Morgana nodded.

Gwen checked the time and Morgana bit her tongue to keep her from calling her a bore. It was half-past one, not late at all.

"I've got to get going. Brunch tomorrow," she said, glancing at Morgana apologetically.

"With Arthur and Uther?" she guessed.

"Arthur's going to miss it, don't worry," Merlin took a sip of his beer, "he's horrendous in the mornings." Their morning meetings ended up with the band waiting for a bedraggled and grumpy manager.

"Still?" Morgana asked with an eye-roll. He'd never been chipper bright and early when they were kids and their dads were visiting each other.

Merlin nodded, "He's insufferable. Especially on tour."

"Gee, thanks for the warning," Morgana snorted. She should've figured as much. Merlin gave an apologetic smile and shrugged.

Gwen stood from her seat at their little table and decided to head out. Morgana and Merlin stood, escorting her to the entrance. Morgana looked at the bouncer with narrowed eyes.

"Make sure she gets home safe," she said.

"Elyan's picking me up," Gwen chuckled, holding her mobile.

They waited for a few minutes until Gwen's brother pulled up next to the sidewalk in his car. Merlin opened the door for Gwen, and she smiled at him appreciatively. Morgana's mouth formed a thin line. What a _gentleman_. He'd probably open the door for a bloke, too.

"Hey," Elyan nodded at them while Gwen got in, "Merlin, the pictures were fantastic, by the way."

"Yeah?" Merlin asked in embarrassment.

"Catrina's been moaning about how adorable you all are," Elyan grinned, "see you guys."

"Bye," Gwen waved to them before Elyan took off.

Morgana waved, then glanced at Merlin.

"Adorable, huh?" she snorted, making her way back inside.

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed her in. He should've gotten a cab to get home. Morgana sidled past the bar and Mordred asked if she'd like another drink, then nodded at Merlin, trying to keep his cool.

"Not now, Mordred," she said. She looked at Merlin, "Come on, then."

"Wait, what?" Merlin said in confusion.

Morgana grabbed his arm and he fought his immediate instinct to pull away. He let her drag him onto the dance floor. She started moving, and he awkwardly bopped along to the music.

"Oh, please. I saw you and Freya dancing," Morgana said with a raised brow.

"It was just being silly," Merlin frowned, "I can't dance normally."

"Then be silly," Morgana said as if it were that simple.

"You just want me to look stupid," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe," she acquiesced.

He chuckled and shuffled his feet to the music, keeping his hands by his side.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. She swayed her hips back and forth to the music and put her hands on Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin coughed uncomfortably. His fingers wrinkled against the chiffon of her dark pink dress.

"Just go with it. Pretend I'm Freya," she said.

Big mistake. Merlin's face scrunched up into that of distaste, "You want me to treat you like I'd treat my sister? Should I smear mud in your hair?

Morgana's cheeks flushed, though it was so dark and the lights were so blinding and spastic and fast-moving she hoped he didn't notice. She'd just gone and made things awkward when all she wanted was for them to be on friendly terms for the sake of the tour.

"You did that?" Morgana mumbled.

"What?" Merlin asked, not being able to hear from over the music.

"I said 'you did that?'" she leaned into his ear, practically yelling.

"Yeah, we were seven, I think," Merlin yelled back when she pulled away from him.

She snorted and Merlin smiled a bit before looking serious once more. His hands moved up to her back in an attempt to be more respectful and brushed against her skin. Morgana shuddered. Why did his hands feel so hot on her back? She was probably imagining things.

"I really don't know how to dance," he said seriously.

"You think I do?" Morgana said easily.

"Better than me," Merlin said, "Gwaine's better at this," he mused.

"Hmm," Morgana considered it. Gwaine did seem more outgoing than any of the other members of Last Dragonlord. Will seemed like he'd be a hilarious dancer.

The song changed and Merlin loosened his hold on her waist as if he wanted to go sit back down.

"If you're not comfortable, I get it, you don't have to dance with me," Morgana leaned into his ear once more.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief and let go of her. Morgana pressed his shoulder and he inclined his head, moving back towards their small table. She watched him leave the dance floor before beginning to move once more.

* * *

They sat next to each other in the cab, each as close to the door on the opposite side as possible.

"Are you going into the studio tomorrow…er, today?" Merlin asked politely.

Morgana bit the inside of her cheek. He was back to niceties. He hadn't even strayed very far from the niceties, though.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm working on a new song and I need some time alone."

Merlin smiled a little and looked out the window. Morgana narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"About a week ago, or more, maybe, I heard you working on it. I was leaving the studio and I thought I was the last one there, but I wasn't," Merlin kept his eyes trained on the window.

Morgana looked down at her knees, "Any good?"

Merlin turned to look at her and she could feel her cheeks starting to burn under his stare. The man would end up going down in music history as a legend one day, and here she was, waiting for him to tell her if he liked her unfinished song. She hated to admit respecting his work, to an extent. She recognized talent when she saw it, she was just too stubborn to let herself accept it.

"From what I heard, yeah," he stated simply.

Morgana let out a small sigh of relief and smiled to herself. She'd never really asked anyone's opinion on her songs, except maybe Nimueh and Morgause, but that was mostly business or sisterly advice. She never asked Gwen, her best friend, but she asked Merlin of all people.

"I don't like people to hear anything until it's all written," Morgana informed him.

"I understand completely," Merlin went back to staring out the window.

She chanced a glance at him and shook her head. He looked rumpled and tired. How come she'd never noticed the bags under his eyes or the sharpness of his cheekbones? He usually looked so put-together but he'd been off today (yesterday?).

"How's writing and recording coming along?" she decided to be equally polite.

"Fine," he answered, "just…different from the first two."

Morgana nodded. Damn him and being so evasive. Different how? If she was going to spend time with him, she at least wanted to be able to pick his brain. Sure, she may have been a bit to sour at the prospect of the tour and automatically assumed he was arrogant when he obviously wasn't, but he wasn't giving her much to work with here.

The taxi stopped in front of a row of flats and Morgana mumbled a 'see you', and was about to open the door at the same time Merlin opened his door. He scrambled out quickly and ran to the other side of the cab to open the door for her. Of course he'd open the door. He opened the door for Gwen earlier, and he opened the door for her when the cab had been waiting for them. Look up 'gentleman' and his face would be listed next to the definition.

She slid out of the car as gracefully as she could and offered him a small smile. She fished for some cash in her jacket pocket to cover her part of the fare, only for Merlin to wave it away.

"I've got it covered," he said.

Morgana would've protested, but she thought better of it. He was too polite, too proper. He'd insist on paying, and they'd spend who knows how long bickering. She was starting to see that there were two Merlins. One was the Merlin from Gwaine's party who was comfortable and up-beat around his friends, and the second was the polite, business-minded and elusive Merlin he showed to the world. If she had to pick, she'd go with the first one.

"Thanks," she settled for simplicity.

"No problem. Night, or morning," he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Bye," she chuckled and made her way up the front steps of her flat. She looked at him as he went back into the cab. She would've invited him in for coffee or more drinks or something, but her flat was a mess, and he looked so tired.

She unlocked the door and walked in, sending one last glance to the departing taxi. She took out her mobile and her eyes widened. She kicked the door closed behind her and walked to the lift. It was nearly five o'clock in the morning. She hadn't realised so much time had passed.

After she danced around a bit, Mordred had joined them for a few more drinks once Tyr had taken over his shift at two. Mordred had left around three, leaving Morgana and Merlin there until near closing. It had been up to Tyr to close around six in the morning, and clean up and get the place ready for the coming evening.

They had waited outside with their cigarettes in comfortable silence, breathing in the smoke. She wondered if it was a stress reliever for him as it was to her. She didn't ask. He had glanced at her once or twice, as if he wanted to say something, but only shook his head and remained quiet. She wondered if he believed the media reports on how much of a bitch she was. Surely he could see she wasn't as bad as they made out.

Morgana finally entered her flat and kicked off her boots. She shrugged her jacket off and tossed it onto the couch. She reached behind her to unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor. She picked it up and actually put it back in her wardrobe, unlike the jeans and tops strewn around her bedroom. She unpinned her hair and walked into the bathroom to take a shower before sleeping. Or maybe she'd write before sleeping. It was something to consider. She had a lot to consider.

* * *

Why the hell was someone knocking at the door so loudly at this time in the morning? Merlin groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Open up you little shit," a feminine voice came from beyond the front door.

Merlin opened his eyes and tossed the sheet off of him. He rubbed his eyes and checked the time, surprised to find it was well past noon. Oh, bugger it. He'd missed lunch with the band. They were supposed to be planning out the staging and lighting.

He ran a hand through his hair and trudged over to the door. He opened it to find Freya wearing sunglasses indoors, hair in a messy bun. A sleepy-looking Lancelot was next to her and Merlin vaguely considered the possibility that Lancelot had spent the night at Freya's or vice-versa.

"You missed lunch," she chided, barrelling inside. Lancelot tiredly followed her in, nodding his head in greeting.

"I know, sorry. I overslept," Merlin apologized and walked into the kitchen to put on a kettle of water for some coffee.

"We're tired too, y'know," Freya settled herself on his couch, making herself at home. She liked how tidy and organized he was. She was the same. She couldn't say that for Will or Gwaine. When the two boys lived together, nothing was ever in its place; Lancelot was a bit more cleanly than those two, she'd give him that.

"We called you twice," Lancelot sat down next to Freya. A bit closer than usual, Merlin noted, even in his fatigue.

"Did Gwaine and Will show?" Merlin asked from the kitchen, placing three mugs on the counter.

"Surprisingly, yes," Lancelot said, and Freya nodded.

"How'd you two even get in?" Merlin wondered. He hadn't heard the buzz for the front door downstairs.

"Some guy was leaving and let us in," Freya said.

"Well, that makes me feel safe," Merlin deadpanned.

Lancelot snorted and Freya rolled her eyes.

"We've rescheduled with the artistic director for four today. You think you'll be awake by then?" Freya asked.

"Sure," Merlin poured the coffee and brought the mugs over to his friends.

"When'd you even get home last night?" Lancelot asked curiously.

"A bit before five," Merlin returned to the kitchen to get his own mug. He sat down next to Lancelot, shielding himself from Freya's possible wrath.

Freya's lips quirked into a hint of a smile, and she looked incredibly proud of herself.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Freya thinks you and Morgana are _involved_," Lancelot tried to put it politely.

Merlin nearly spit out his coffee and looked horrified at the thought. Freya dug her mobile out of her pocket, tapped the screen a few times and then handed it to Merlin.

He took it in confusion and looked at the screen.

**_Emrys and Lefay a couple?_**

_Merlin Emrys and Morgana Lefay both attended the Camelot Records party celebrating the upcoming joint Last Dragonlord and Along Avalon tour, as expected. What wasn't expected was the pair's date later that evening. They were spotted getting into a cab in the wee hours of the morning by clubbers. Could the tour be a result of the burgeoning romance between the two musicians?_

Merlin didn't even bother reading past the blurb. How come when two people hung out together, the automatic assumption was that they were dating? He hung out with Arthur, too, but that didn't mean they were in a romantic relationship. He passed the phone back to Freya, annoyed that she believed the article when she knew they were full of shit.

"I told you it's a lie," Lancelot murmured to her, and she side-eyed him in exasperation.

"But you guys look so cute together," Freya looked at the article and pouted.

"We've just met and barely know each other," Merlin pointed out.

Freya was about to interrupt but Merlin wouldn't let her.

"Five second conversations at launch parties and awards shows don't count," Merlin said.

Freya sighed and Lancelot snorted again.

"You're matchmaking days lasted all of a few hours," Lancelot said.

Freya shoved him before picking up her cup of coffee.

"Fine. I'll try setting up Will and Sophia, then," she said.

"I think they beat you to that," Merlin pointed out.

Freya wrinkled her nose.

"Look, I'm due at the hair salon. I'll see you at four," she stood and Lancelot and Merlin followed suit.

"I should go home and clean up a bit," Lancelot said, eyes following Freya before he stood as well.

"Yeah, sure, see you."

They left and Merlin closed the door behind them. Hair salon and cleaning up at home his arse. Something had happened last night and neither were about to tell him what.

* * *

Morgana sighed, trying not to wince as the stylist pulled on her hair. After the news of the tour broke, Catrina's bosses had contacted Uther and Gwen to get them in a photo shoot to result in a double-issue of the magazine, paired with Last Dragonlord's photoset and interview. Morgause, Morgana, and Nimueh were dressed in long, flowing dresses of chiffon and satin, looking ethereal and mythical.

They were asked the usual questions (inspirations, favourite musicians, books, films, food, love life), and then Morgana evaded a question about the rumours of her drinking being the reason Alvarr dumped her. She had dumped him for cheating, but all she said was that that chapter in her life was over. Catrina then asked Morgause about Cenred, who smiled serenely and said she had no intentions of sharing her personal life, because it was personal. When Nimueh was asked about her love life, she merely glared coolly at the interviewer.

_"Ask us about our music and interests, just not our romantic ones," Nimueh said, "it's no one's business but our own."_

Morgana was grateful for that. They were scrutinized enough as it was. Morgause and Nimueh had left, leaving her to suffer at the hands of a flat iron.

Merlin had been dragged into Albion's offices, looking annoyed at the prospect of even more photos being taken of him. He didn't have his band mates with him as a shield, a buffer. He was all on his own. Arthur was blabbering away, and Merlin nodded at odd intervals, obviously not listening. He spotted Morgana looking at him from her place whilst she was getting her hair done, and he nodded curtly at her. He was then pulled away to the wardrobe room, only to emerge wearing an all black ensemble—black jeans and a fitted black top. He looked uncomfortable as the hair lady pushed him into a chair and started fussing with his dark hair.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead offered a smile when she cringed at the sizzle coming from her now burning hair. They were going to be put through this torture together, all because Catrina convinced Arthur and Gwen that having the front man and front woman of each band doing a photo session together was a brilliant idea.

Morgana was clad in all-black as well, and wondered why exactly there were so matchy-matchy. She wore a low-cut black tank top with the lace of a black bra and straps showing, tight black jeans, and black heels. Her hair lady pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, and the makeup artist kept her makeup light, contrasting with her dark ensemble.

Merlin and Morgana were led to the white background and Elyan adjusted their stance and poses. They stood back to back with their arms crossed, then face-to-face as if in a staring match. Merlin's eyes glanced down at her necklace.

"Is that from the costume department?" he asked conversationally, the first words he'd spoken to her all day.

"Yeah," she nodded and gave a small smile. She was going to be nice. She was going to be nice and she wasn't going to notice that Merlin had really nice arms. Like, _really_ nice. It must've been from all the drumming, as he didn't seem the type to work out. She also wasn't going to notice that his eyes were a peculiarly blue shade of blue. She was just going to be nice, because she didn't particularly like the man, but she respected him and his talent, to an extent. _Right_.

Elyan adjusted them so that Morgana was crouching on the ground, her arms crossed. Merlin was seated on his knees, hands clasped together in his lap.

Morgana was dragged away and put into a practically sheer ivory shift that hit a few inches above the knee, knee-high black socks, and towering heels. She wore a long black tank top under the shift, so the straps and top were visible. The stylist took her hair out of the ponytail and curled the ends, mussing it up. The makeup lady smeared black eyeliner on her and put a bit of dark red lipstick on her mouth. She didn't see why Merlin didn't have to change.

She stepped back to the staging area and Merlin's brow furrowed, evidently confused about the wardrobe change. She gave a shrug and Merlin looked away. Elyan directed them to a prop table, and Morgana hopped on as told. Merlin stood in front of her, his hands on either side on the table. He leaned into her and Morgana took in a sharp breath. Woods. He smelled like the woods. She tilted her head and blinked, unconsciously leaning in closer to him. This was the wrong time for her to actively notice that he was quite good-looking. She had noticed, but not like this, not from such close confines.

His eyes bore into hers, and he was so close she could count his eyelashes if she so wished. He gulped, and she tried not to bite her lip. They were supposed to be posing. His fingers brushed against her leg and she licked her lips. She glanced down, and looked up at Merlin through her lashes. He held a breath, at least, that's what it seemed like. He moved his hands to her hips and Morgana looked at him, widening the distance between her legs ever so slightly. Morgana slung her arm around his neck and smiled, as if she knew something no one else did. His eyes darted down to her mouth and she pushed herself forward, closer to him. He stepped in the space between her legs so that she was practically straddling him, and Elyan's voice, seemingly coming from far away, told them to do something or another. They interpreted it as Merlin leaning forward so much that Morgana had to lean back to lie on the table. Merlin's hand rested on her knee now that her legs were no longer around his waist, and he unconsciously drew circles on her leg with his thumb. Morgana blinked and hitched up the shift so that it barely covered her thighs. She propped herself up on her elbows and smirked when she noticed Merlin's eyes had gone wide. What would happen if she kissed the ever-so-proper Merlin Emrys then and there? It would be funny, she thought. He'd be startled, probably. Arthur (and Gwen) would have to do damage control. Rumours of them dating would explode. Uther would lecture them. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. No, kissing Merlin Emrys was a horrible idea, as funny as his reaction may be.

Merlin had parted his lips and his eyes were lidded and Morgana suddenly wondered if _he_ was going to kiss _her_. That was ridiculous, though. He didn't even like her. He was being civil because that's what he did and she was trying to behave herself to make the tour easier to deal with.

They didn't even hear Elyan tell them that it was a wrap.

"Eh, guys, we're done," Elyan said, breaking whatever it was that had happened.

Merlin immediately let go of her and Morgana scratched her forehead.

It only got more awkward when Merlin held her hand and helped her off of the table, and Catrina pounced on that by asking them if they were looking forward to spending time together on tour.

"We're all getting to be friends, so it'll be nice," Merlin answered vaguely and diplomatically.

He always talked about everyone as a group. Morgana could've hugged him then and there, but the hand he'd taken had started to itch and she could barely focus on Catrina's questions. Her stomach was in knots because she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She had an itch that needed scratching, sure, but why did the itch flare up when Merlin was so near? Surely anyone else would do. She glanced at Merlin out of the corner of her eye as he answered something, and then realized he and Catrina were looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer a question. Crap.

* * *

**That's all for now. Merlin's thoughts on the photoshoot will be in the next chapter, as well as the beginning of the tour. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so sorry for the long wait. I've been bogged down with tons of homework, and I recently moved into a new apartment so I have no wifi there. Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate, if you don't, Happy Weekend.**

**Here's a song list for each band, just to orient yourselves:  
**

**Last Dragonlord:**

-_**In a Land of Myth** (2009)_ – Songs: High Towers, Sword and Shield, Lakes, Little Boy Lost, Enchantments, Wolves, Lady Knight, As White as Snow, Mad Loyalty, Dragons, Castle by the Sea, Safe and Sound, Princess of Thieves

**_For Sarah, With Love_**_ (Oct. 2011)_**_ –_** Songs: Little Boy Found, Nothing Lasts, End of Time, So Close, So Far; Haunted, Memory, Remember Me, Not Goodbye, Scandals of the Past, Price of Growing Up, Lessons in Love;

**Along Avalon  
**

_****__Along Avalon_ _(Dec. 2010_)-Songs: Isle of the Blessed, Remote Controlled Betrayal, Warrior Queen, Blue Imitations, Save Face, Words Can't Save You Now, Prayers Will Get You Nowhere, Quiet Predictions, Restless Contentment, Superficial Love, Lies Buried in Truth

**I haven't written out entire songs, but snippets. I've received permission from SeddieShortBus to use some of her poetry/lyrics, and will indicate where I've done so in the endnotes.  
**

* * *

If there was one thing Merlin hated more than anything, it was having his photograph taken. It was one thing to have fans take pictures with him or of him because he felt he owed them at least that; it was another thing entirely to be dressed up like a living doll and pulled in every which way to get the perfect shot for a magazine, especially when his friends weren't there to make it tolerable. It made him feel strange to be singled out as the face or spokesperson of the band since they were all equally important.

He wasn't alone, true. Arthur was with him but he had been making great use of the crafts table, and wasn't merely nibbling on the assorted donuts and cakes and biscuits—he was inhaling them as if he'd not eaten all day. Merlin figured his manager woke up too late to have breakfast.

Upon their arrival, he spotted Morgause and Nimueh making their way towards the exit. They had finished their own photoshoot, and the three exchanged pleasantries. They were in a hurry to leave, though, especially since they had been there all morning.

Merlin then waited to be dragged to wardrobe, and so took the time to look around. Arthur was still stuffing his face, and he realized he'd be photographed with Morgana. Morgana who had been there since morning. A smile tugged at his lips. How many people had she sworn at already?

He didn't have much time to dwell on Morgana's profanities as a wardrobe assistant led him to the dressing rooms. He spotted Morgana grimacing as a stylist pulled on her hair, and he offered her a small, friendly nod as her eyes met his. She looked at him strangely and he wondered if he'd done something wrong. Morgana was hard to figure out. Then again, some would argue he was much the same.

Merlin was dressed in black jeans and a tight black top, and was given a black leather wristband. He felt ridiculous. He was then shoved into a chair for hair and makeup next to Morgana. She was all dressed in black, too. What was the theme of the shoot, emo? Merlin cringed as gel was run through his hair and he glanced at his sort-of-coworker-friend-type-person. He glanced at her and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards, but besides that she was expressionless. She was laughing at his discomfort, wasn't she? Her face contorted into one of pain as the hairdresser pulled her dark hair back into a tight ponytail. Now it was Merlin's turn to smirk.

Before long, they were led to the white background-ed stage were Elyan was waiting for them. They greeted him and got to work, and Merlin and Morgana didn't even get a chance to speak of anything. He finally gestured to her necklace, a pretty pendant, while the lights were being adjusted.

"Is that from the wardrobe department?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," she nodded and gave a small smile.

Just then, Morgana was pulled away for another wardrobe change. Merlin was left standing there on his own until she came back wearing an ivory shift so sheer he could clearly see the black top and (extremely short) shorts she wore underneath it, knee high black socks, and towering heels. Her hair was let down and her makeup was altered and Merlin furrowed his brow. She gave a shrug and Merlin looked away.

He hadn't been staring. Really, he hadn't. He just wondered why she got a wardrobe change, that's all. She was clearly very pretty (and talented and confusing and a bit rude at times), but he was not staring. That'd be weird. Right.

Elyan directed them to a prop table, and Morgana hopped on as told. Merlin stood in front of her, his hands on either side on the table. He leaned into her and Morgana took in a sharp breath. Merlin blinked and cleared his throat. This was a bit awkward.

She tilted her head and blinked, inclining her head closer to his. Merlin nearly jerked away, but he didn't. He remained still and gulped. Her eyelashes were incredibly long, even without the mascara, probably. He'd just focus on her eyelashes, nothing else.

Oh fuck she probably thought he was staring. Her eyes met his and she licked her lips and his fingers brushed against her leg (or was it vice-versa? his head was going funny). She glanced down and looked at him through her lashes. He held a breath and moved his hands to her hips. Morgana looked at him challengingly and moved her knees apart, widening the distance between her legs. She slung an arm over his shoulder and smiled at the camera in front of them. His eyes darted down to her mouth unwittingly and she pushed herself forward, closer to him. He stepped in the space between her legs so that she was practically straddling him, and Elyan's voice, seemingly coming from far away, told them to do something or another.

They interpreted it as Merlin leaning forward so much that Morgana had to lean back to lie on the table. The shift bunched up around her thighs and he could see the shorts oh-so-very clearly. He felt like a pervert for noticing. His hand rested on her knee and he unthinkingly drew circles over the sock with his thumb. She let out a little sound (not a moan but not a gasp, more like an 'oh') and she hitched the shift up to rest on her hips. It was official: Morgana le Fay was on a mission to kill Merlin Emrys Insert His Real Last Name Here. He didn't fancy her, but she was gorgeous and he was a guy. A saint he most certainly was not.

She propped herself up on her elbows and smirked before using one hand pull the top of the shift down, exposing more skin. His fingers still brushed against her leg and she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. Merlin's eyes went lidded and his mouth parted. For fuck's sake she shouldn't be having such an affect on him.

She inclined her head towards him and their eyes met, staring each other down. Shit was she going to kiss him? They didn't even hear Elyan tell them it was a wrap.

"Eh, guys, we're done," Elyan said, breaking whatever it was that had happened.

Merlin immediately let go of her and Morgana scratched her forehead.

He knew what had happened. He had nearly snogged Morgana's face off and he wondered if she would have let him.

They were led to an interview with Catrina and Morgana was adjusting her clothes to cover up a bit and Merlin looked away, focusing all of his attention on Catrina. Morgana would only prove to be a distraction. She confused him and made him feel like he needed a cold shower all at once, and he didn't want to risk being confused.

Morgana stared blankly as Catrina asked her a question, and he smiled to himself. He froze. He didn't fancy her. He didn't. That would ruin everything.

* * *

"That went well," Arthur commented.

They were in his car. Merlin didn't drive, and Arthur was being nice and taking him home.

"Yeah," Merlin said simply, staring ahead.

Arthur quirked a brow, "Surprised you and Morgana didn't tear each other's clothes off then and there."

Merlin didn't even look at him, but knew his manager was smirking (and likely to be inwardly cackling). He thought Arthur would be too distracted by the food at the craft's table to notice.

"I don't even know what happened. It was unprofessional and it won't happen again," Merlin said levelly. His cheeks were burning, and he hoped Arthur was paying attention to the road.

"Or you could act on your feelings for once and be happy," Arthur suggested. Morgana was difficult at times, yes, but she and Merlin seemed well-suited for one another. That much had been clear since the meeting all those weeks ago.

"I did act on my feelings once. Happiness doesn't last," Merlin said darkly.

Arthur cringed. How could he have forgotten? Merlin hadn't dated in a year. If he didn't fancy Morgana, then he merely needed a girl—any girl, to keep him busy for a bit.

"Sorry," Arthur frowned.

"It's fine," Merlin said with a small grin.

It wasn't fine.

* * *

He was always nervous the first day of tour. He kept telling himself that everything was ready to go. The buses were equipped, they had their instruments, almost all the venues were sold out, none of them were sick, and the lighting and staging had been arranged. The first major concert they ever did, he had numbed himself via alcohol. Lots of it.

The only problem was that the physical journey to each city was a bit boring. Freya was constantly on her phone with her mum, who still worried about her well-being, Gwaine and Percival were either snuggling, drinking, playing video games, or asleep, Lancelot was reading a book, and Will was texting with Sophia.

Merlin was left on his own in his bottom bunk to write for the upcoming album. He was hoping he'd get a song done soon so they could give the fans a taste of it at a concert. His writing so far had been shit. Shittier than shit. It was horrible. It all sounded so contrite and forced. One song had potential, though. He was stuck on trying to rhyme something with 'green eyes'. 'So wise'? 'No more lies'? 'We all die?' 'Be mine'? Maybe that song was shit, too.

They'd be at the Aberdeen Music Hall first, then the Glasgow Royal Concert Hall, and then Usher Hall in Edinburgh. After their week in Scotland, they'd be headed to Northern Ireland, then Ireland (Belfast, Derry, Dublin, Cork). After they'd swing by to Cardiff and Swansea in Wales, to London, Manchester, Liverpool, and finally to continental Europe. There were two or three venues in France, Italy, Germany, and Austria, and further east. They wouldn't tour the Americas until after the new album came out, so they'd get a break to record and put the album in post-production.

He'd be relieved once they were off of the bus and in a hotel where he could sleep comfortably. They would all get their own rooms, which surprised Merlin. Uther had booked them two to a room during their first two tours (except for Freya, who got her own room because she was the sole woman). Uther had seen the early ticket sales and money come in, so needless to say he was pleased with them already. Gwaine had commented that they deserved a bonus, and Arthur had howled with laughter at the thought. Uther could be generous at times, but not that generous.

* * *

Morgana felt like she was being pulled in every direction at once. There were rollers still in her hair, she was barefoot, and a microphone pack was being attached to the belt of her shorts. She wore sheer black tights, a pair of black shorts, and a long-sleeved dark purple top with flowing sleeves. Morgause was all ready to go, wearing tight black jeans and a deep red v-neck blouse, paired with towering heels. Her hair was left in loose curls. Nimueh wore a pale silver one-shoulder dress that stopped just above the knee and black heels. Her hair was in a ponytail, a few long strands of brown hair loose around her shoulders.

Morgana pulled on her black Converse as she was being led to go on stage. Gwen helped get the rollers out of her hair. Morgana shook her head, mussing up the curls to make them look grungier.

"All set?" Gwen asked the three women.

They nodded, and walked out onto the stage.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. Morgana's heartbeat echoed in her ears. She always got such an adrenaline rush when they performed. She waved at the crowd and stepped in front of the keyboard, while Nimueh and Morgause picked up their guitar and bass, respectively. Merlin's drum kit was already in place towards the back of the stage, and Will and Morgana would be using the same keyboard.

"Good evening Aberdeen," Morgana spoke into the mic set up on the keyboard, "are you feeling alright?"

The crowd cheered, and Morgana smiled.

"We're going to start you off with a cover, originally by the talented Marina and the Diamonds," Morgana started, then sat down on the chair in front of the keyboard.

Her fingers glided over the keys, and Morgause and Nimueh added the bass and guitar.

"_Yeah I feel I'm watered down/Whenever he's around/I put on the crown of clowns/And melt slowly to the ground," _she looked out at the crowd for a moment, hoping they wouldn't mind a cover first.

"_Yeah I feel it coming on/When I've been static for too long/And an explosion comes in time/Before I go and cross the line/Oh yeah, I go and cross the line."_

The audience seemed to be enjoying it, by bopping along to the song if they knew it. If not, they weren't upset.

She smiled wider as she sang, "_They say you used to be so kind/I never knew you had such a dirty mind/Well, I went to the doctors believing/The devil had control over me/I was finding it hard to breathe and/Finding it hard to fight the feeling."_

Morgana held the note on 'feeling', and giggled to herself at how accurate the lyrics were.

"_That my heart just burst like a glass balloon/And that it flew too high and shattered too soon/I was the wrong damn girl in the wrong damn room/I broke my glass balloon/I let go of my glass balloon/Oh oh oh/They call him Hermit the Frog/He's looking for a dog/Did you find a bitch in me/Oh you're abominable socially/You're just a little bit too much like me." _

She sang loud and clear, and hoped that if people thought she was directing the song at Alvarr, then at least he'd also get the message. She'd gotten texts and calls from him over the past month when she wanted nothing to do with him.

"_Says you used to be so kind/Well baby I give you your dirty mind/I wanna tell you a secret/You can take your double standard love and keep it/I can't help the devil likes to make my heart a double bed/I can't help he sometimes like to come and rest his little head/Well my heart just burst like a glass balloon/We let them fly too high and they shattered too soon/They'll be the wrong damn people in the wrong damn room/We broke our glass balloons/We let go of their glass balloons/We broke our glass balloons/Let go of my glass balloon_."

The song ended, and the crowd burst into applause. Morgause and Nimueh gave each other nods. Morgause stepped up to her microphone, "This one is called Words Can't Save You Now'."

The audience cheered loudly once more, and Morgause began to sing.

"_Words are wind/ all apologies/ words mean nothing to me."_

Morgana's piano playing joined in, along with the bass and the guitar.

"_Tried to make it work, tried to make you understand, but you just left, leaving us with nothing in our hands," _Morgana's voice joined Morgause's.

"_Family torn apart/ didn't you know you held his heart?/went back to an empty room/a lonely house/you tried to explain our loss/don't you know words can't save you now/left dad in a state of disgrace, of pain/don't come back again/because words can't save you now," _Morgana's voice was loud and clear, and her fingers smashed against the piano keys. She was angry with her mother for leaving them, despite it having happened so long ago. She left them, and came back years later as if nothing had happened. What fools they'd been.

The song ended, and the audience cheered once more.

"Here's our last song tonight, it's called 'Isle of the Blessed'," Nimueh whispered into her mic. Morgana took her water bottle from under the keyboard and took a drink quickly.

Morgana began with the piano once more, and started to sing, "_Head back, shoulders limp, pillowed against the stone/Eyes glazed over and you groan/the sun won't rise another day/at least not for you/so watch the sunset and the red/before the darkness comes for you."_

Morgana took a deep breath, "_On the Isle of the Blessed the dead walk/amongst the ruins and cold you'll join them/leaving behind the warmth/it was once so grand and full of life/but the heavens ripped out the light/ so you'll crawl deeper and deeper into a hole/under the Isle where the ghosts roam…"_

Their final song finished and the audience burst into frenzied applause. Morgana stood, grinning, and took a little bow. If this is how they reacted to just their opening act, they must get a better turnout tomorrow night. Morgana picked up the microphone and held it.

"Thank you so much, you've been amazing. We're so incredibly humbled to be here, and we'd like to introduce the main act for the night, the band you're here to see…LAST DRAGONLORD!" Morgana yelled into the microphone, and the audience started hooting and hollering for Merlin and co.

"They can't hear you," Morgause spoke into her own mic, and Nimueh nodded as if annoyed with the audience.

The audience grew even louder and more restless.

"Have a fantastic evening and MAKE SOME NOISE," Morgana encouraged them.

They continued cheering and the three members of Along Avalon made their way backstage (with Morgause and Nimueh taking their instruments with them) where Last Dragonlord was waiting.

Freya was wearing a pale blue dress with dark blue polka dots, and a pair of sandals. Her hair had been cut a few weeks before the tour, and now rested at chin-length in brown waves. The boys were wearing variations of the jeans and shirt and trainers combo, in a myriad of colours. Lancelot's shirt was white and he wore a black vest over it, Merlin's shirt was dark purple, of all colours, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Gwaine wore dark blue, and Will wore a shirt with the Superman 'S' on it. Gwaine held his guitar, Freya her acoustic one, and Lancelot his bass. They were ready to go.

"You guys were great," Freya said with a smile.

"Thanks," Morgause smiled back.

"You sure know how to rev up an audience," Gwaine said appreciatively.

"Break a leg," Morgana nodded, glancing at Merlin.

"We intend to," Will grinned.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, once again. I'd appreciate any reviews and feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, dear readers. I apologize for my lack of updating. I just recently got internet in my new apartment, and final exams are creeping up on me. I'll try to update when I can, so thank you for your patience. Lyrics are mine unless otherwise indicated.**

* * *

Merlin couldn't even hear himself think over the screams of the crowd. Along Avalon had done a bang-up job getting the audience pumped.

"Good evening!" Gwaine yelled into the mic, "Are you having a good time?"

The crowd roared as a response.

Merlin sat down behind the drums and adjusted the microphone so it was closer to his mouth.

"Give it up for Along Avalon," he practically ordered them. The audience obeyed by screaming their heads off. When Merlin Emrys requested something, legions of fangirls and boys alike obeyed.

"They are fantastic," Freya added, earning a few hoots from the crowd, as well as a man screaming 'I BLOODY LOVE YOU, FREYA'. Freya grinned at that, and Lancelot rolled his eyes as discreetly as possible.

"Are you ready?" Will spoke into the microphone, ignoring the scowl forming on Lancelot's face. He'd tease him later. Right now they had a concert to get on with.

More cheering.

Merlin started the countdown by hitting his drumsticks together before the opening strains of 'Castle by the Sea' started emanating from the guitars, bass, and keys.

"_Washed up on the sand, open my eyes and see a castle by the sea/can't believe it's real or know how to feel/it was our destiny to live…"_ Merlin's voice trailed off.

"_Could see your soul in my mind/but you left me high, you left me dry/my knees were weak, my eyes were blind/I should've known I'd get left behind,"_ Freya's voice joined his, and the boys added back up vocals.

_"The castle by the sea was our destiny/me and you, you and me/you'd be a queen and I'd be a king,"_ Lancelot's voice, a low rumble, became stronger as Merlin's voice faded away, "_or a white knight waiting 'neath a tower with a ring/I'd climb the walls just to see your face/knowing my place was"_

_"With you," _Freya and Lancelot sang together in hushed tones before Merlin took up the majority of the lyrics.

"_Hand intertwined with yours/we ventured over mountains and valleys and we settled for the sea/but death took you away from me/my love, my life, my reason to be/buried beneath the castle by the sea."_

_"Now you haunt my dreams/you roam the halls/I promise you I won't go far/I wait and wait for my time to come/to join you in the waters/I'll run,"_ Lancelot sang into the microphone, fingers strumming the bass strings.

"_I'll run to you, right into your arms/the water pouring over your face and your lungs/'neath the deck it's not so bad/icy cold and hands so warm/we'll find our castle in the sea after all…"_

Freya sang, and then Merlin's voice joined hers.

Once the song ended, the crowd could hardly contain themselves. I LOVE YOUs and WILL YOU MARRY MEs were heard interjected with the screams and shouts, and actual tears of the fans who had been moved by the song.

"This one's called 'Princess of Thieves'," Will said into the microphone.

"_Act like a lady, hold your tongue/a match will never be made if you act so young," _Freya sang in that soft, high voice of hers, "_You'll be a lady of a castle, a princess of the keep/they promised me a lord husband and castle to hold/but I've always been a bit too bold"_

_"The bell tolled in the night/for she had escaped her doom/by shimmying out a window and leaving her room/her lady mother screamed, her lord father chuckled/his girl was a princess alright, the princess of thieves/for she'd taken her gold/she'd taken her jewels/she'd sold them all and used them all to buy a horse, some armour, and a sword,"_ Merlin sang with a little chuckle. This was a lighter, more upbeat song, which was necessary after the sombre opening song.

"_I fought my way through the woods/warding off pirates/and crooks/and the lord, he came after me, trying to put me in my place/I stuck the lance through his heart and left him a handkerchief of lace/I stole his bag of gold/and gave it to the poor to hold/ the princess of thieves they called me/wouldn't mother be so proud?"_

The song went on, regaling the audience with the exploits of the princess of thieves who stole from the rich and gave to the poor peasants and pirates. She sailed the high seas and captained a ship, for she was the princess of thieves.

"How are you feeling?" Gwaine asked while Merlin and Freya took drinks of water between songs.

Roars and cheers, per usual.

"I don't think they're feeling well," Will shook his head.

"A bit more enthusiasm, please," Lancelot requested, earning more applause and 'woos'.

"This one's called 'Not Goodbye'," Merlin said quietly, and the crowd instantly quieted.

"Sing along if you know the words," Freya encouraged.

"_Red, orange, yellow, the leaves beneath our feet/the water rushes in the creek/a gloved hand in mine/and a smile on your face/so close I could count the freckles…/I held you tight and kissed you once/you looked away, then held my hand/but it was long ago/and we said goodbye/gone with the autumn/gone on with our lives,"_ Merlin sang.

"_But it was not goodbye, you're in my heart/I won't forget love from the start,"_ Merlin beamed upon hearing the audience sing along. Sometimes the pain was worth it, if it meant it could resonate with others. At least, that's the reasoning he told himself whenever he was struggling to write how he felt.

"_Now and then I think of you/the red of your hair/the yellow of the sun/the orange of that hideous jumper you insisted upon/but the memories fade and I can't recall/were we apart in the winter or the fall?/We said farewell in our secluded spot/where no one could find us/we were leaving home/tell me, do you still think of…no, forget it, I'd rather not know/because I said farewell, but you said goodbye/it wasn't meant to be the end, why didn't you try/to fix this, the distance between us?/was I not enough?_

_"I know I was not attentive/I was not brilliant or witty or clever like the others/I could only hold your hand/as you drifted away from me/like a twig in the river/so eagerly/it was not goodbye/but it was the end/a new beginning for us both/at the end of the day it's for the best/because you loved me not/and me, I knew not how to love/just children, we were playing at being grown-up…"_

Their set went on with more of their songs from both albums. Merlin was still always surprised and enthused when the audience started singing along, or banging their heads to Gwaine's guitar solos or Will's piano solos.

They went into 'Haunted', a song from their second album, and the crowd remained still as Merlin sang.

"_A ghost that follows me/through the corridors/see you in an empty room/and I'm haunted/by your ghost, by your smile, by the perfume you wore/and I'm haunted by your spirit, darling/You didn't realize the mess you made/with broken bottles and empty hearts/You let me go, and so I left you/but you're a ghost that follows me/wherever I go/I see your face/no matter where or when/please, my dear, my darlin'/why'd you have to go/and leave such a mess/picking up the pieces of what's left of my heart/don't know if I can put it back together now that we're apart/oh let's go back to the start/before we fell out of love/out of time/you haunt me in my dreams/haunt me when I'm awake/please just leave me be/I can't take the strain/or any more of this pain/love, you've haunted me for too long/my love, stop haunting me…"_

The crowd burst into applause, having been silent the entire time Merlin was singing. It had just been him standing in front of the microphone, Freya on her acoustic guitar and Will on the keyboards. Merlin smiled faintly at the reaction and moved back to his drum kit. That was the one song that seemed to take the most of his energy.

They ended with 'Remember Me', a song off of their second album which had proven to be a crowd pleaser.

Freya's voice was perfect for the song—sweet and a bit melancholy. It was sort of the other side of 'Castle by the Sea' from the first album. While the two characters were reunited in Castle, in Remember Me the lost boy never returns to his drowned love. Maybe their second album had been a bit of a downer, as a few reviews had said.

"_In the water I wait/and centuries pass/do you remember me or do I remain in the past?"_

_"The pale girl with dark hair, hollow eyes and empty smile/the broken girl who fell from the castle's seaside tower/she's lost and he won't be found," _Merlin's voice joined hers.

_"Love, it's never easy/you didn't stay but did you remember me…"_

Once the song was finished, Merlin hit the drumsticks against the cymbals quickly.

"Thank you Aberdeen!" Gwaine shouted into microphone.

"You've been a wonderful audience!" Freya yelled enthusiastically.

"We hope to see you again tomorrow," Lancelot added politely.

"And goodnight!" Will stood from the keyboard, shouting, pumping his fists into the air.

"Have a safe drive home and goodnight!" Merlin added finally, listening to the screams.

He'd never get used to that: the screams and the adoring fans and the sold-out concert halls. It was madness, pure madness. But that was his life and he'd take it. He smiled, standing up. He waved his arm in farewell, and held up the drumsticks. Gwaine was blowing kisses towards the audience, and Will was pushing him aside, waving and flashing the peace sign at them. Lancelot waved, a bit shyly, and Freya waved both her hands to the audience, a bit child-like.

* * *

Merlin nearly collided with Morgana as he walked backstage. He was sweaty and tired and his throat was sore. His hands grabbed her arms to steady her and her fingers clutched at his shoulders to keep her balance.

"Hey," she said, "you guys were amazing."

"Thanks," he sounded breathless. Morgana chalked it up to having just sung his arse off.

She let go of his shirt and Merlin noticed she'd shed the long-sleeved top in favour of a purple tank top. Merlin let go of her bare elbows and he coughed uncomfortably. The last time he'd touched her things had gotten incredibly awkward, and he blamed himself.

"You guys were really fantastic, too," Merlin said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks," she looked down and bit her lip.

"I need to go get changed," Merlin said, "see you around?"

"Yeah. I'll just be in my room," Morgana offered a strained smile.

Merlin nodded and walked away. Morgana nearly banged her head against the wall. She was acting like a silly fan. She wasn't a fan. She was a serious musician who also happened to be stunned at the sheer amount of talent one man could possess.

She had never seen Last Dragonlord perform, at least, not live. She had watched them from home on the telly when they performed at the Brit Awards two years ago, but that was it.

When they were done with their set, Morgause and Nimueh had retreated to their respective rooms to relax and unwind as they had a sound check for the following morning. Morgana found herself lingering backstage, watching in awe and appreciation. Arthur had also been lurking behind the stage, watching nervously.

"Why are you so anxious?" Morgana had asked her old childhood friend.

"I'm always anxious when they're performing," Arthur had informed her, not even sparing a second glance.

Morgana's eyes hand followed his gaze and found that he was staring right at Merlin, whose arms moved wildly, his hair was a tangled mess of waves, and he was singing into the microphone as if he wasn't aware there even was an audience.

"I worry about him sometimes," Arthur had said finally, after the song had finished, "he gets so lost in the music or writing I think he forgets he needs to eat and sleep like a normal person."

"I can understand that," Morgana had told him.

"You two are a lot alike," Arthur had pursed his lips, "stubborn and incredibly driven. I still don't know why you two don't want to duet."

"Maybe we're too similar for that to work," Morgana had shrugged half-apologetically and continued to watch the performance.

She had shivered when Merlin sang 'Haunted'. She didn't know what or who it was about, but she had shivered and she had felt her eyes water of their own accord. It was the simplicity of the guitar, the keys, and Merlin's pained voice. Who broke Merlin Emrys? It was a mystery, she supposed.

* * *

Morgana placed her pillow over her face and screamed. She'd stripped herself of her performance clothes and had taken a shower. She wore a fluffy white robe, and a towel wrapped around her hair.

She had been on such a rush before, what with the performing, but now she was on her way back down. She was a bit buzzed on the high right until Merlin had crashed into her. Or she had crashed into him, depending on the perspective. She'd only wanted to get out of there before he realised she'd been watching them. Him. She didn't understand why she felt ridiculous every time she talked to him. She ended up rambling endlessly, as if an attempt to make him stay longer and talk with her—because he would. He was too damn polite to leave anyone mid-conversation.

She got off of her bed and rummaged through her overnight bag (she had left her stuff in the tour bus and didn't see why she should unpack for one night—they'd be leaving straight after their performance tomorrow) and pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. She disrobed and put on her pyjamas. It was cold in Scotland, but her room was so warm and her shower had left her cheeks flushed and red.

It was nearing midnight and she was sure Morgause and Nimueh were already asleep. The Last Dragonlord members were bound to be winding down and drifting off to sleep, too. Putting out so much energy in such a short time frame was draining.

She didn't want to talk to her band mates right now, anyway. Nimueh had made an off-hand remark of the photo spread Morgana and Merlin had done as _pretty damn hot_, raised brow and all-knowing smirk in place. Morgause had narrowed her eyes and said something about needing to focus on their craft, then music, their livelihood. Alvarr was a misstep that Morgana had escaped from with relatively little consequence in the public eye. Morgana was even a bit better regarded since people felt bad she got dumped (cheated on), since thanks to a certain newspaper the masses knew the truth.

A relationship with Merlin, and inevitable breakup, would ruin them both. Sides would be taken. Uther would pitch a fit. She'd be accused of breaking the heart of the most sensitive, wonderfully polite man on the planet.

Morgana made a face. She didn't want a relationship with him anyway. Morgause was just going off on one of her big sister lectures.

Morgana grabbed the key to her room and slipped on her sandals. Maybe she'd be able to go to sleep after wandering the empty halls. Both bands were on the same floor of the hotel as not to disturb the other guests, and no one outside of the label even knew where they were staying. She didn't have to worry about paparazzi or anything. For the most part the press were respectful of them when they were on tour.

She walked from one end of the corridor to the other, then back again. She sighed and went to her room to pick up a pack of cigarettes and walked over to the window. She lit her cigarette and opened the window, leaning out. The cool evening air hit her and it only served to wake her more instead of getting her to sleep.

She looked around the dark nothing that seemed to encircle the area, save for some street lights and stray cars. She titled her head to find Merlin sitting in a window sill a few windows away, his window wide open. A cigarette dangled from thin fingers and he blew smoke out into the air. His head turned slowly, as if he sensed someone watching him. His lips quirked into a tiny, nearly imperceptible smile.

"Can't sleep."

He didn't even have to ask. He knew.

"Yeah," Morgana leaned a bit further out the window, "You too?"

"Always after a gig," Merlin answered.

Morgana moved back into the room, and Merlin frowned slightly, thinking she had disappeared. Instead she sat on the windowsill to face him, despite him being two windows away.

She brought a knee to her chest, leaving her other leg dangling off the edge.

They sat in their windows silently, smoking. The night was quiet and the air was cold. Morgana looked at Merlin curiously. He looked tired, like he had that night at the club, like Arthur had said. Maybe he was right to worry. She never thought Arthur could care so much about another human being. Before tonight she would've chalked it up to being about work. She would've been wrong. Merlin seemed to inspire devotion from everyone, especially Arthur. Maybe Merlin didn't show it as much as his manager, but he seemed devoted to Arthur as much as Arthur was to him. It must be nice to have such a close friend…many close friends. Morgana really only had Gwen. Lovely, perfect Gwen.

Merlin looked over at her and raised his brow upon finding her staring. She shook her head, about to ask him if he wanted to go for a walk outside.

"Want to come over?" Merlin asked suddenly. Even he looked surprised at the question.

That wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but she nodded.

"Room 407," Merlin said.

* * *

She knocked softly on the door and Merlin opened it. He was wearing sweatpants and a plain black tee shirt. He was wearing socks, and his hair looked a bit damp and curly.

"Hey," he greeted, though they spoke just two minutes ago.

"Merlin," Morgana nodded, brushing past him.

Huh. Their rooms looked the same. For once hers was tidy, and she suspected Merlin was always organized and clean. She looked at him and he had bags under his eyes that hadn't seemed to be there earlier that day.

A notebook was left on the bedside table with a pen. He had been writing, she realised. Of course, the notebook had been shut closed and she couldn't even guess what he was thinking.

"What helps you sleep when you're on such a high or excitement for the next performance?" she asked quietly, settling herself down on his bed.

Merlin leaned against the closed door, "I don't sleep."

She snorted. It was an option, but not exactly the best one.

He ran a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to be friends with her when she was so confusing and maddening and according to Arthur, too much like him? The only friends he had were from his younger days, and Lancelot and Arthur, but they'd known each other for years.

"I tried writing some more. It's not clicking," she said after a few moments of silence.

She glanced up at Merlin, who remained by the door. Her own hair was in tangles from her shower, Merlin's the same.

"I'd offer my assistance, but I've got writer's block…and I know you don't like showing people your songs," Merlin said, looking at his feet.

She was on his bed, legs crisscrossed. He didn't want her to be in his bed. Nope, not at all. No attraction towards her whatsoever. That magazine thing was a fluke, no matter how much Freya liked to tease. He didn't notice the curve of her chest under her shirt. Nope, not at all.

"How?" Morgana looked at him curiously.

"MTV interview from last year," he said, looking a bit embarrassed, "I didn't want to upset any of you since we're on tour, so I did my homework."

Morgana's eyes widened and she bit back a strangled word of admiration. She'd been wrong, so wrong. She'd just assumed he was a snob, but he wasn't. Not really.

"That sounds really weird. Sorry," Merlin added sheepishly.

"It's not weird at all," Morgana said, still staring at him, "I should've done the same."

"We got off on the wrong foot, didn't we?" Merlin asked with a smile that could only be described as self-deprecating. She knew the look well. She'd said much the same at Gwaine's party, and she was regretting her foul attitude. He seemingly regretted his cool civility, too.

Except she couldn't exactly call his hands on her leg _cool_. His touch had been so incredibly warm.

Morgana wondered why he wouldn't move from the door; she was the one imposing on him. They'd be out of there tomorrow night, tucked away in their own tour buses. The tour was maddeningly boring outside of actually performing. Morgause was wonderful, and Nimueh was kind to her, but the two of them were the friends. She still felt like the little sister tagging along on the big kids' adventures.

"We got past it," Morgana shrugged, "you guys really were great."

"Likewise," Merlin said.

Morgana shook her head, "Those were your fans, yours and Freya's and Will's and Lancelot's and Gwaine's."

"The screaming would insinuate otherwise," Merlin snorted.

"They were there for you, for you all," Morgana said, correcting herself. _Screaming_. _Insinuate_. She was making something out of nothing.

"Well tomorrow night, they'll be there for you," Merlin leaned his head back against the door.

She smiled and looked down.

"I'll never get used to that," she looked up at him.

"Me neither," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

What else could they talk about? Merlin remained by the door and she wondered if he was merely tolerating her for the sake of the tour and since he was just about the politest person she'd met in her entire life. She'd always wonder if her presence was welcome or if he was enduring her out of some sort of discipline his parents had instilled in him.

"I'm going to go see if I can get some sleep," Morgana said, feeling as if she'd overstayed her welcome.

She stood from his bed and walked over to the door. She opened her mouth to say something else, about getting her notebook and showing him what she had, then decided against it.

"Goodnight, Merlin," she said as he opened the door for her.

"I think you mean good morning," he half-smiled.

"Yeah, good morning," she bit her lip and made her way back to her room. That was becoming a _thing_, bidding each other farewell in the morning.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate it.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely readers! As before, unless otherwise indicated the lyrics are mine. Also, Merlin's comment on taking good reviews with the bad comes from an interview Katie gave in which she said what Colin had told her about reviews. My finals start next week, but I'll try to update once more before my first exam. Thank you for reading and being so patient with my slow updating.**

* * *

The feeling of performing as an opening act and as a main act was somewhat different. There was still the roar of the crowd, but they're here to see them—just them.

Morgana shined brightly that night, brighter than the night before. Her outfit consisted of a sparkling silver top and tight leather trousers, and worn-in combat boots. Her hair was much the same as the night before in tousled waves. Morgause wore her hair in a long braid, and wore a flared black skirt and green off-the-shoulder blouse and heels. Nimeuh left her hair long and straight and wore a long red summer dress and sandals for comfort.

Last Dragonlord had opened for them, properly getting the crowd excited for the performance.

Along Avalon had opened with 'Blue Imitations', a song led by Nimueh. 'Warrior Queen' was next, and Morgause sang the chorus, with Morgana singing the different verses. They played the rest of their songs from their first album, including a 'Gold Dust Woman' cover.

"_Rock on gold dust woman/Take your silver spoon/And dig your grave/Heartless challenge/Pick your path and I'll pray/Wake up in the morning/See your sunrise- loves- to go down/Lousy lovers- pick their prey/But they never cry out loud/Well did she make you cry/Make you break down/Shatter your illusions of love/And is it over now- do you know how/Pick up the pieces and go home…"_

Morgana sang, relishing the sound of the audience singing along. True, it wasn't her song, but she couldn't go wrong with Fleetwood Mac, if the insane applause were anything to go by.

'Lies Buried in Truth' was the last song that they played, and it was one of Morgana's favourites. It seemed to be a crowd favourite as well, seeing as how they sang along with her, to a song she herself had written. Her cheeks were flushed and she was on such a high at that moment.

"_Lies, yeah all you say are lies/Used to be so innocent/naïve and foolish and full of contentment/now I'm just a bitter bitch/throw up my contempt/your truth was not mine/and I hated it/lies buried in truth are no truths at all/you hurt me now I'm gonna watch you fall/you messed with the wrong girl/broke the wrong heart/your destruction's coming babe/I'll give you a running start…"_

* * *

Morgana walked backstage and nearly screamed. Gwen was waiting for her and handed her a fresh water bottle.

"You girls killed it out there," Gwen said, handing two more water bottles to Morgause and Nimueh.

"Aw, thanks," Morgause smiled at their manager.

"You've got some time to go shower and change before we head to Edinburgh, but there are fans waiting outside for you all. Take twenty, half an hour tops, please," Gwen led them towards the door.

"How long did the others take?" Nimueh asked curiously.

"About the same. Merlin stayed longer. Arthur said it's because he feels obliged to," Gwen shrugged.

_Polite idiot_ was all Morgana could think. She then wondered when Gwen and Arthur were having these conversations. She craned her neck to look around in an effort to spot Merlin's dark mop of hair, but all she could see were stage crew heading onto the stage to pack up the instruments.

She hadn't been expecting to see him, anyway. He was probably taking a break. She wasn't upset, not at all.

The venue doors opened and they were met by screaming fans. Papers, photos, and pens were shoved in their faces. They always tried to get to everyone, truly, they did, but there was never enough time.

* * *

Morgana sat in the top bunk, listening to music. They'd be at the hotel in Edinburgh in about three hours, and check-in in the middle of the night. It made no sense to try and sleep now. They had the day off tomorrow, save for a sound check in the afternoon. They'd be the ones performing the day after tomorrow, and would be Last Dragonlord's opening act the day after that.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Why was she so unable to write? She had tried, but when she had let go of actively trying to think, she'd written down, _eyes of the bluest blue, hair as dark as the night, her very own snow white, a prince in disguise, the magic man._ When she saw what she had written her eyes bugged out and she ripped the page out of her notebook and tossed it into her bag where no one would find it.

Every time she tried to write, she failed miserably. The first album must've been a fluke. She was useless. Morgana tried to channel her annoyance and frustration about Alvarr, but she wasn't even really that bothered by him. He wasn't even a blip on her radar, and her mind kept going back to Merlin. Hell, he'd looked up her and the band's old interviews so he'd know how to act around them, just so they were more comfortable.

Morgana closed her eyes. She'd try to write tomorrow.

* * *

Merlin scribbled onto a sheet of paper, a pen cap in his mouth. Gwaine was asleep in his bunk, and Will was sitting next to the driver, having a chat. Freya sat on her bed (the top bunk, right above Lancelot) and strummed her guitar quietly, trying to think of new melodies. Lancelot sat on his own bed, listening. His eyes were closed, but he had a serene look on his face. Freya may as well have sung a lullaby, the way Lancelot was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Along Avalon were good, you said?" Freya whispered as not to disturb Lancelot or the sleeping Gwaine.

"Yeah," Merlin responded, taking the cap out of his mouth.

"Worth missing a round of drinks?" Freya tried not to smile teasingly, because Merlin would roll his eyes and call her mental, as he did whenever he supposedly fancied someone.

Merlin shrugged in feigned indifference.

"You like her," Freya said plainly.

"Shut up," Merlin rolled his eyes.

Freya smirked. She called it. Lancelot owed her twenty quid. She had nearly screamed with delight like a little schoolgirl when she saw the photo shoot Merlin did with Morgana. Their stares were so intense and just…Freya had to fan herself a bit. Lancelot had rolled his eyes when she went on and on about Merlin and Morgana's (she called them Mergana in her head, because if Brangelina got a portmanteau couple's name, so could Morgana and Merlin…hmm, or Mermor? She and Gwaine would discuss that later, since he was up for getting Merlin a girlfriend, too, wait where was she going with this?) chemistry. Right, their chemistry. Lancelot told her to leave them alone, and that it was just a photo shoot. Freya was convinced there was something going on.

"You're being ridiculous. She's basically a co-worker," Merlin frowned at her.

"And you don't date people you work with-well obviously because I wouldn't date you since we've known each other since we were what, six? Plus you're not my type. And you're not gay so the boys are out of the question," Freya rambled in a hushed voice, "unless those rumours about Arthur…"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Merlin snorted. He knew Arthur had eyes for Gwen for at least a year now. He was just a good friend and didn't spread that knowledge around. He'd even helped Arthur to be less of a prat so Gwen would warm up to him.

"But you and Morgana's not," Freya grinned.

"Leave the man alone," Lancelot mumbled from his bunk. He was sitting up, his head against a pillow.

"Shut your face and sleep," Freya leaned over her bunk, looking at Lancelot upside down.

Lancelot opened his eyes, face to face with Freya. Her hair hung around her face, and even in the relative darkness he could make out the curve of her cheek. He knew that face well. It was usually the first face he'd see in the morning when on tour. She'd lean over the bunk and whisper-yell at him to wake up. Every morning, without fail. It was their thing.

"Stop threatening my one true friend," Merlin grumbled in annoyance.

"Make me," Freya swung herself back to a normal seated position on her bed.

"Kids, stop fighting," Lancelot shook his head.

"Never say that again," Freya wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Sorry," Lancelot apologised.

"We done discussing this?" Merlin asked gruffly.

"Sure," Freya dropped the subject. Romance was one topic Merlin didn't like to touch upon, at all. He'd never had a girlfriend that she could remember, not really. There had been sparse dates and flirtations here and there but he never spoke to any of his friends about them—ever. Then last year he was a mess and nearly drank himself to death. Merlin had had a girlfriend, and none of them had known. There was being a private person, and then there was Merlin's version of private.

Merlin went back to scribbling in his notebook and Freya turned her attention back to her guitar.

_"I don't know you/But I want you/All the more for that/Words fall through me/And always fool me/And I can't react/And games that never amount/To more than they're meant/Will play themselves out,"_ Freya played a song from the musical _Once_ on her guitar and sang quietly.

Merlin looked up, ready to send her a glare, for he was under the impression she was mocking him. He noticed Freya looking down at the guitar, and Lancelot staring at the bunk (Freya's) above him.

He shook his head and kept his thoughts to himself. Freya was pining away for Lancelot, and vice-versa, but neither of them knew it. Idiots.

* * *

After a sound check, Morgana found herself wandering around the streets of Edinburgh. It was her day off, after all. Nimueh had taken the opportunity to go get her nails done since she chipped them last night, and Morgause was off with Cenred, who was visiting since he had a few days' off from filming his current project.

Last Dragonlord had their sound check after them, so they were likely still at the concert hall preparing.

Morgana found a bookstore and ducked in, hoping she wouldn't be recognized. She was wearing glasses in place of her contact lenses, and her hair was in a pile at the top of her head. She wore a pair of jeans, black tattered Converse, a black tee and an army green jacket. She looked like a normal person, not the front-woman of a band. Hopefully.

She drifted to the mythology section. She'd been a fan as a child, as many were. She had learned about the Greek pantheon and decided she wanted to be as beautiful as Aphrodite, as wise as Athena, and as tragic as Persephone. Her father then taught her about their own old gods, and she paralleled Brighid with Athena, she learned about the Triple Goddess and about Eostre the goddess of spring who reminded her of Persephone, about the old legends of the sorceress Margawse (where Gorlois and Vivienne had found inspiration for Morgause's name), and about the goddess Morrigan, the inspiration for her own name. She was the warrior and spector queen. The only man she found interesting at all was Myriddn, who came from the same myth as Morgawse. He was the great sorcerer and priest who had learned from the Goddess in her different forms, so the myth and pantheon formed into one at some point.

She picked up a book and cracked it open. She had been a history major during her stint at university, but mythology had been so much more interesting.

Morgana walked, still reading the book. It was a thing she did, walk and read at the same time. She bumped against something and looked up. Her eyes widened.

_Merlin_.

"Sorry," she said with a cringe when she realized she'd crashed into his back. Should she be worried she recognised him so easily now that just his hair and back of his neck was a dead giveaway it was him?

"No problem," Merlin said, and then, "Hi, by the way."

"Hey," Morgana closed the book and held it in her hand like a normal person.

"I didn't know you'd be here," he said right away.

"I didn't know I'd be here, either. I like bookstores so it wasn't much of a long-shot," Morgana said conversationally.

Merlin cleared his throat and Morgana noticed he too was holding a book. She peered at the cover. _The Complete World of Greek Mythology_. She raised her brow curiously, and he raised his own brow at her book of Celtic gods and goddesses.

"Your parents named you after Morrigan?" he guessed.

Morgana's eyes widened in surprise, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Myrdinn," he said simply.

Morgana shook her head and let out a small laugh, "Could parents think of weirder names?"

"If they really tried," Merlin chuckled.

"Why the Greek myths, then?" Morgana asked as they walked to the counter to pay the cashier for their books.

"Thought of a song last night. About Pandora's box. I wanted as close to factual as myths could get," Merlin explained with a wry smile, "and you?"

"General curiosity," Morgana said, "So I'm assuming you're moving back towards the fairytale and mythical sort of songs?"

"Sort of. More how fairytales don't exist," Merlin sounded bitter to Morgana's ears, "an extension of the last one, I guess."

"Oh," Morgana fell silent. He was right. Fairytales didn't exist. But it was nice to pretend, though, wasn't it?

"You guys were really wonderful last night," Merlin said after a beat.

Morgana turned to face him in surprise, "You saw the performance?"

"I waited with Gwen," Merlin answered a bit sheepishly and turned away from her.

She smiled and tried not to blush. He was just being a supportive coworker friend person guy.

"I mean, since you waited and didn't have to, I s'pose I owed you," Merlin coughed.

"Right," Morgana's smile faded. Of course, it was a mutual 'see your fellow tour mates' thing.

They reached the cashier, and Morgana paid for her book first, then Merlin paid for his.

They stepped out of the shop to be met by sudden rain. Though, rain in Scotland wasn't really sudden, was it? It was to be expected.

Morgana was grateful at that moment she had shoved her recent purchase into a plastic bag. She hadn't taken a purse with her, just a small wallet in her jacket pocket. She wasn't big on bags.

Merlin held tighter onto his own bag.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"I walked. You?" she replied.

"Same," Merlin scrunched up his nose.

"Make a run for it back to the hotel?"

"Cabs too convenient?" Morgana raised a brow.

"By the time we get a cab, we could get back already," Merlin reasoned out.

Morgana nodded, "I'm convinced."

She took off at a quick walk, and Merlin followed after her. He was taller than her, and caught up fast enough. Morgana glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and quickened her pace. Merlin chuckled and slowed down. He didn't want to impose, after all.

Morgana turned around and raised her brow, "Come on, then. Am I too fast for you?"

Merlin smirked, "You can try to be."

Morgana's mind froze, and she slowed her pace. She shook her head, and Merlin walked next to her. She kept her eyes straight ahead, hoping the rain wouldn't smear her glasses. She adjusted the bag around her wrist and raised her jacket above her head as a makeshift umbrella.

"Do you want to get some tea?" Merlin asked as they neared a café, "we can wait out the rain and call for a cab."

Morgana nodded, and wondered why she hadn't thought of that.

Merlin held open the door and Morgana walked past him, searching for a place to sit. There was a free table towards the back of the café, far from the windows. It was just a precaution in case some photographers were lurking around.

They shed their damp jackets and placed them on their chairs before they sat down. Morgana wiped her glasses clean on her shirt, though she knew she should've brought her case and cloth with her to clean it.

A waitress came by, and took their orders of coffee for Morgana and tea for Merlin. She didn't seem to recognize them, though she did give Merlin a once-over. Morgana smirked at Merlin once the waitress left.

"Imagine if she knew who you were," Morgana said, "maybe we could get free coffee."

Merlin tried not to roll his eyes, and failed. That sounded like something Gwaine would say. Gwaine would use it to his advantage and flirt himself a free round of drinks. Will had once told him to stop whoring himself out, flirtation wise, and Percy had chuckled and said it was funny, but if he tried it Gwaine got possessive.

"How was the sound check?" Merlin changed the topic.

Morgana crossed her arms on the table and lowered her head.

"Is all you talk about work?" she asked seriously.

"What else are we supposed to talk about? The weather?" Merlin narrowed his eyes, "It's raining."

"Thank you, captain obvious. I just meant friends talk to each other about other things. Like their family or other friends or interests," Morgana said.

"I thought you were supposed to be an ice queen who hated the world," Merlin said slowly, not wanting to offend her.

"You thought wrong. Those articles don't always get things right," Morgana leaned back into her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

"I know. Some of my research was inaccurate. Sorry," Merlin said quietly. "I don't quite know how to make friends since all of mine I've known forever, or for a really long time."

"I don't make friends easily, either. I mean, Morgause and Nimueh are great but I feel like the tag-along kid sister most of the time," Morgana gave a one-shouldered shrug, "what can we do?"

Merlin's mouth quirked into a little smile, then he took a breath.

"The first friend I ever made was Will. Our mums were best friends. Freya sat next to us on the first day of school, and then we became friends. We met Gwaine on the playground a few days later. We didn't have any classes with him since he's a year older than us," Merlin started suddenly, "I grew up with my parents. We weren't very well off, but it didn't matter since I had them. My uncle visited often and gave me a book on composers when I was seven and that's when I decided I wanted to be Mozart. Obviously I'm nowhere near Mozart."

He paused, waiting for Morgana's reaction. Her eyes went wide and her mouth parted just a bit. He was sharing his life with her. The secretive recluse was trying to open up.

"I—I grew up with my mum and dad and Morgause in Ireland. My parents got divorced when I was ten…maybe eleven, it's a bit fuzzy. It wasn't a good time for any of us. Went to an all girls' school, but everyone knows that…I had no friends. I mean, I was in choir and band but I cut my hair and dyed it different colours which was not allowed by the school so I had to wash it out, then I pierced my nose which was also not allowed. Everyone thought I was weird," Morgana said in one breath.

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their drinks, and they took their respective cups with two quiet 'thank you's'.

"I guess my dad and Morgause were my only friends," Morgana added.

She took a sip of her coffee and Merlin concentrated on his tea. He took the milk from the tray the waitress had brought and poured it in, stirring it slowly.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said after moments of silence. He didn't know what else to say. At least he had friends in his childhood. Maybe that's why Morgana was so outgoing. She had to put herself out there, but when she did her classmates thought she was strange.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Morgana waved it off.

"Is that sufficient talk about ourselves?" Merlin asked, lifting the cup of tea to his lips. Pink and pouty and soft, at least, they looked soft. God, he was a pretty man. It wasn't fair. Had she still thought him a snob she wouldn't be so bothered by his prettiness.

"Morgana?" Merlin prompted. She had just spaced out, staring at seemingly nothing.

Morgana shook her head, blinking, "Yeah…sufficient."

Merlin looked at her strangely, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she shook her head again, "Just thinking."

"About your performance tomorrow?" Merlin asked.

Morgana stifled a sigh. Of course he'd assume it was the concert.

"I'm sure you'll be great," he added.

Morgana smiled, then took a sip of her coffee.

"How do you deal with reviews of your albums?" she asked, thinking of her writer's block.

"If you want to believe the good ones, you have to take the bad ones into account, too," Merlin said, "just don't compromise what you want or feel, because it's like putting a little bit of your soul into something tangible."

Morgana's gaze softened, and she licked her lips, "A bit like a horcrux?"

"A bit," Merlin chuckled, "minus the Voldemort thing."

Morgana gasped and pointed at him, "You said his name! Shit, we're going to die, now. Thanks a lot," she stage-whispered, feigning annoyance.

Merlin barked out a laugh and Morgana snorted.

"I'm serious," she said with a straight face, "If you feel like getting Avada Kedavra'd, be my guest."

Merlin stared at her.

"Did you just use Avada Kedavra as a verb?" Merlin squinted at her in amusement.

"This is serious business, Merlin," Morgana tried not to smirk, then lowered her voice, "Part of me wishes magic was real. I'm still waiting for my letter."

Merlin smiled, "Maybe it is real, just shielded from us."

"No, I don't want it to be hidden away. I want to feel powerful, I want to be able to snap my fingers and get what I want," Morgana said thoughtfully.

"You're _you_, don't you already get what you want?" Merlin asked curiously.

"No," she shook her head, looking a bit sad, "I get what people think I want. No one really asks me."

Merlin looked down at his cup of tea and licked his lips. He looked back up at her and tried to smile.

"The money, the clothes, the screaming fans, the pesky record label, the controlled image," he listed quietly, "you just want to run away from it all."

His eyes sparkled a bit, and Morgana nodded, her eyes meeting his.

"God, yes," she closed her eyes, "I'm grateful, really, but sometimes I just want to disappear. From being lectured all the time, from being treated like a child."

"That, my lady, is called liquor," Merlin smiled a bit, and Morgana grinned.

"I like the way you think," she leaned back in her chair, "but that can only do so much."

"Reading. Watching movies. It's a way to escape, if only for a few hours," he shrugged, "That is, if you don't feel like killing your kidneys."

"Why aren't you always like this?" Morgana asked him suddenly.

"I have a reputation to uphold," Merlin said easily, "some people aren't willing to see what's actually there."

"I too have a reputation to uphold," she smirked, "which is why I aim to misbehave."

Merlin regarded her carefully before letting himself smile. He was always so worried about what people might think. The fans, the critics, Uther, Arthur, hell, his parents. Everything he did was calculated and meant not to offend anyone's sensibilities. But Morgana, Morgana was a force of nature that was completely foreign to him. She openly drank and smoked and partied and swore in interviews and called people out on their shit. She was herself, and in return she was chastised. What sort of messed up world were they living in?

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I really appreciate any feedback and thoughts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm done with three exams, and I've got one left in a few weeks. I am so sorry for the wait. Thank you for your patience and interest in the story. Again, lyrics are mine unless otherwise indicated.**

* * *

Edinburgh and Glasgow were left in the past. They were in Ireland, Belfast, to be exact. They had a few days off, so Freya went to visit her mum, Merlin his parents, and Will his own parents. Gwaine went to visit his mother and was shocked to find his father waiting for him and Percival. His younger sister had smiled tensely and said she tried to get Mr Green to see reason. Gwaine was still his son, no matter who he was dating. Needless to say, it was an emotional trip home, but Gwaine seemed content and relieved that his father was tentatively on his side. His parents weren't together, not after their divorce ages ago, but his dad had been around once in a while. He had cut off contact completely when Gwaine had come out, and said that Ella was his only child. Things were getting better, though.

The two bands had found a sort of rhythm. They all hung out together in their spare time, in each other's hotel rooms, tour buses, or the hotel restaurant for food. Their main source of nutrition came from greasy fast food and roadside restaurants. All their energy came from endless amounts of coffee, to be exerted when they were running around on stage, singing and playing their hearts out. Will had mentioned something about the greasy food making him fat, and Gwaine had cackled that he was just worried Sophia wouldn't find him "bangable" anymore (Gwaine's words, unsurprisingly).

By the time they had reached Dublin, Morgana and Morgause's old town, Morgana and Merlin had a ritual of sorts. Both bands would hang out after their performances to unwind. Everyone would retire to their rooms after an hour or two, leaving the front-man and front-woman of the respective bands to their own devices. Everyone had things to do. Freya had her late-night chats with her mum, which lasted all of five minutes, because after she excused herself, Lancelot would soon follow. Morgause had Cenred, Nimueh had her artwork, Will had thoughts of Sophia and text messaging to preoccupy him, Gwaine was lucky in that Percy was constantly with him, and Arthur and Gwen had bands to run and manage (they were quite good at their jobs and efficient). That left Merlin and Morgana as the two loners. They may as well be loners together.

Sometimes they'd trudge up to Merlin's room, sometimes to Morgana's. They'd raid the minifridge's alcohol selection and set up camp, drinking and smoking and genuinely talking. Uther had given them a warning about running up the bill, but they disregarded Uther for the most part. He was busy trying to form some pop group to diversify the rock and indie-heavy label anyway.

The room would smell of whisky or vodka or champagne and cigarettes, and the windows would be wide open. They'd match each other, drink for drink. Morgana was a bit restless without being able to go out to a club to dance and release pent up energy, but a drinking competition with Merlin wasn't so bad.

It was after Merlin's visit with Hunith and Balinor that he started to open up a bit more and the bags under his eyes had disappeared for the most part. He was eating more, and sleeping like a fairly normal person. Morgana had chalked it up to being relieved of his homesickness. It was more than that, though. He had been so afraid to write a song with Morgana, but he was perfectly fine, happy, even, to help her write a song for herself. She seemed happy enough to help him, too.

She was perched on his bed, one leg dangling off the edge. Merlin was sitting on the wooden floor, cigarette in one hand, pen in the other. Morgana held onto a sorry excuse of a bottle of vodka. It was barely enough for the two of them.

She smirked when she remembered how an article had claimed she was leading the saintly Merlin Emrys on a path of alcohol abuse and partying. So what they were spotted outside the various hotels they stayed at, bleary eyed and giddy from excess drinking. Merlin drank more than her and seemed more at home at the few clubs and venues they did go to when they had time off than she expected. He wasn't as shitty of a dancer as he tried to convince her. They drank and smoked. It's not like they were murdering people.

Merlin scrawled something down in his notebook and then tapped Morgana's ankle. She made a _humph_ sound, and he took a drag of his cigarette before handing it to her outstretched fingers. Sharing cigarettes and bottles wasn't weird, right?

"_Screens selling empty dreams/of white picket fences and two point five kids/a dog and a lawn_," Merlin read aloud.

"Harsh," Morgana said thoughtfully. She licked her lips then read from her own notebook, "_Misleading promises/let me go and I still could/be ruthless if you want/because nothing lasts forever/and this wasn't easy at all_…and here's where I'm stuck."

Merlin nodded, "That's good. It sounds angry. Why are you angry?"

"That's my secret, Merlin, I'm always angry," Morgana chirped cheerfully.

Merlin let out a roar of laughter, "As you say, Lady Hulk."

Morgana smiled, and Merlin grinned back. He had such a stupidly charming smile that made his eyes squint up. This was good, they were making progress as friends.

* * *

Last Dragonlord performed a Mumford and Sons cover, and Morgana stood backstage, unaware she was holding her breath.

"_Don't let me darken your door/That's not what I came here for /No it's not what I came here for /And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone /I won't know if I'm doing you wrong /I never know if I'm doing you wrong /A constant reminder of where I can find her /Light that might give up the way /It's all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost /But my love don't fade away /So watch the world tear us apart /A stoic mind and bleeding heart /You never see my bleeding heart /And your lights always shining on/And I been travelling oh so long /I been travelling oh so long…"_

Morgana looked at Merlin, noting the look of complete loss and pain on his face. His voice held the same hurt as when he sang "Haunted".

"What was her name?" Morgana asked Arthur quietly, "_Sarah_?"

He almost didn't hear her, as he was too busy watching his best friend relive what must have been brutal heartache.

He looked at Morgana and gave a sad little smile, "He never talks about her. She did quite a number on him, that's for sure."

"Arthur?" Morgana looked at Arthur in worry as his hands clenched into fists and he stiffened.

"I don't know her name. Her name's not Sarah, Merlin just made that up off the top of his head. I don't think anyone knows, except maybe Freya. He trusts her more than anyone else," Arthur half-shrugged, "it's in the past. He's over it."

"Doesn't seem like it," Morgana mumbled.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked curiously, raising a blond brow.

"He's my friend," Morgana stated plainly.

"Huh," was all Arthur could say. _Friends_ must have a whole new meaning. If they were just friends, then he was a vampire slayer named Buffy. No, a fairy princess. No, an actual vampire. No, wait. If they were just friends then he hadn't been pining after the lovely Guinevere for the better part of a year. He had to modify his inner ramblings because anything was more likely than Merlin admitting his attraction to Morgana. Becoming a slayer, fairy princess, or vampire seemed reasonably likely to him. That was more likely than _Mer_lin of all people acting on his feelings, sadly.

* * *

Morgana danced to the music, waving her arms around and banging her head to the beat. Merlin was jumping around wildly, yelling something about loving the days off almost as much as performing.

They were in Cardiff, and were heading to Manchester tomorrow (or, later that morning). Percival and Gwaine had come to the club with them, but had undoubtedly disappeared who knows where. Freya and Lancelot had called it a night early on, and Will was on a Skype date with Sophia. Morgause was also having a chat with Cenred via laptop. Nimueh was probably with a coven somewhere summoning spirits (or maybe just enjoying her quiet time, she liked quiet). Arthur and Gwen were missing, and Merlin had been grinning ear-to-ear when Arthur had quietly informed him that Gwen had tentatively accepted the offer of a date. She had protested since they were co-workers of sorts, but Arthur's pretty blue eyes managed to convince her that it wasn't a bad idea.

Morgana grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. She slung her arms around his neck and pressed herself close so that her nose was buried in the crook of his neck. He smelled like soap and the woods and alcohol and sweat. The combination wasn't all too unpleasant. She pulled away a little and rocked her hips to the music, and Merlin followed her actions a few moments later. He had been too stunned to move for a bit there.

She ran her hands up and down his shoulders and back up around his neck. Merlin brushed a strand of hair away from Morgana's face and she smiled at him. Morgana looked down, swaying. Merlin's hands slid down her to her hips, fingers brushing the small sliver of skin between her top and skirt. She moved closer to him, pressing her chest against his. She tickled Merlin's neck, fingers as light as feathers. They had gotten touchy-feely as of late. A bit too touchy, actually. They made sure to keep their hands off of each other when the others were around, but whenever Merlin's fingers brushed against her hand or arm she had to fight the urge to shiver. Whenever she touched him, he would go still for a moment before acting as if nothing had happened. She liked ruffling his hair, especially when it was unruly as it usually was. He'd close his eyes for a split second then grin, more to himself than at her. She didn't know what they were doing.

She tilted her head and her mouth hovered next to his ear.

"Do you think we should get Percy and Gwaine and go?" she asked loudly, trying to be audible over the loud dance music.

"I don't think they want to be found," Merlin yelled back, making her snort in agreement.

They had to be awake and ready to go in a few hours. They were due on the bus at 9 am sharp. They had time.

* * *

Merlin wasn't quite sure how he and Morgana ended up so incredibly smashed. He figured the two (three?) bottles of vodka and some of Morgana's fruity drinks had something to do with them being in the girl's restroom, trying to make themselves look presentable.

Morgana's makeup was smeared, her hair a mess. Merlin had bags under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days (thanks to Morgana's seemingly new fascination with his hair and growing scruff).

Morgana washed her face and tied her hair into a bun, and Merlin ran a hand over his face, feeling the stubble scratch his hand.

Morgana dug a pack of cigarettes out from her small cross-body bag and held it out to him. He took one gratefully and said something about going outside since smoking inside was banned. Morgana nodded and Merlin held the door open, letting her pass first.

So they stood outside, cigarettes in hand, smoke blowing away. Merlin glanced at Morgana. He didn't understand her. She seemed so comfortable with being physically close with people for no reason, especially for someone who had grown up with so few friends.

Her shoulders were hunched as they stood outside, waiting for their cab. A breeze made her shiver and he handed her his jacket wordlessly. Her green eyes widened and she took it slowly before putting it on over her tank top. It was about a size or two too big for her and hit her at mid-thigh, the same length as her skirt.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "but aren't you cold?"

"I'm okay," he smiled a bit before taking a drag of his cigarette.

She crossed her arms across her chest and took a step forward to look down the road for any approaching taxis. No such luck. She stumbled, and Merlin caught her quickly.

"Thanks," she clutched his arm like it was a lifeline.

"Morgana," Merlin's eyes met hers, and she looked up at him, lips parted.

She was pretty. Gorgeous, even. Maybe they had been spending too much time together. He was getting far too accustomed to her presence in his life. After the tour everything would go back to normal and they'd barely be blips on the other's radar. But still he found himself lowering his gaze to her eyes then her lips, eyes darting between the two. He bent his head lower and her eyes fluttered. It was happening.

Just then, the taxi pulled up and Merlin let out a small breath, "Cab's here."

* * *

They sat as far away from each other as possible in the back of the taxi, each of them pressed up against opposite doors. It was much like the first time they shared a ride home. Morgana looked out the window, not daring to look at Merlin. She could feel his eyes on her and she crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. She tilted her head ever so slightly and from her peripheral vision saw Merlin staring intently at the seat in front of him. His brow was furrowed and his hands were clasped in his lap as if he were a child. Morgana smiled, then stopped herself.

Silence. Nothing but silence. Then, the cabbie spoke up.

"You kids shouldn't be out so late."

"We're fine," Merlin answered with a gentle smile.

"It's smart of you to try not to drive in your state," the cabbie continued on. He glanced at Morgana through the rear view mirror, "your girlfriend don't talk much?"

Merlin's eyes widened and Morgana spoke before Merlin could, "I'm _not_ his girlfriend."

Her voice was ice and Merlin looked at her. She spared him a glance and her stomach clenched. His eyes were wide and blue and he looked like a wounded puppy. Damn him.

* * *

Children were lectured, sure, but grown-ass adults were not children. Gwen and Arthur looked like cross parents, ready to chastise their delinquent children. They looked more worried than angry, but that only made Morgana feel guiltier.

"Can you at least call and let us know you'll be in later than planned?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin, "the last time I hadn't heard from you in that long…"

"I know," Merlin interrupted, "I'm fine now. All better," he promised.

Morgana looked at him curiously, and Gwen caught her eye, only to shake her head. Fine, it wasn't her business, she'd leave that be.

"Can we go know?" Morgana asked tiredly.

Their managers nodded in unison, and Merlin and Morgana stood as one, nearly stumbling over their feet. They really did have too much to drink. Their hangovers would be monstrous. Morgana didn't care about Merlin's hangover, though. Nope, not at all. She cared little for the man. (Read: She cared more than she'd admit).

* * *

Morgana hated the press sometimes. How had they seen her and Merlin at the club? Or on the sidewalk? There were no paparazzi around at all. Unless people at the club realized it was them and posted it online.

She scowled and shook her head. This is not what she signed up for.

* * *

Merlin didn't know much about girls, but he did know that Morgana was avoiding him. She had barely spoken a word to him after their close encounter at the club. She was coolly polite and civil with him, and had excused herself from group gatherings after concerts. She hadn't spoken to him in days and they were due to be in London soon, and he didn't know what he'd done to upset her.

Freya looked at him with large, sympathetic eyes.

"For someone usually so bright, you are an idiot," she said with a small smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin grunted at her, taking a drag of his cigarette. He had been smoking more the past few days, Freya noticed.

"You were supposed to kiss her," Freya stated simply.

Merlin looked at her like she had turned into some sort of she-beast.

"And fuck everything up?" Merlin raised a brow.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" Freya asked.

Merlin gnawed at the inside of his cheek, "The tour. The friendship."

Freya's brows knitted together and she smiled sadly, "Oh, Merlin, you really like her."

"I barely know her," Merlin countered.

"You're kindred, the pair of you. Like you knew each other in a past life," Freya grabbed her mug of tea at the cafe they were at and sipped at it slowly.

Merlin flicked some ash into a tray, scowling.

"Surely you don't believe in that stuff," Merlin sighed.

"The universe works in strange ways, Merlin. Talk to her," she said earnestly.

"She doesn't want to see me, Freya. I already fucked up, it's too late," Merlin said, resigned to his fate.

"It's never too late," Freya was insistent.

* * *

_"Cold late night/so long ago/but I was not so strong you know/pretty man came to me/never seen eyes so blue," _Morgana sang into the microphone, glad that they were closing with a 'Magic Man' cover. She loved this song, and had loved it for years.

"_You know I could not run away/ it seems we'd seen each other in a dream/seemed like he knew me/he looked right through me/yeah/Come on home girl/he said with a smile/You don't have to love me/and let's get high a while/but try to understand/try to understand/try, try, try to understand/he's a magic man…"_

_"Winter nights we sang in tune /Played inside the months of moon /Never think of never..let this spell last forever" /Well, summer lover passed to fall /Tried to realize it all /Mama says she's worried..growing up in a hurry/Come on home, girl Mama cried on the phone /Too soon to lose my baby yet, my girl should be at home/But try to understand...try to understand /Try, try, try to understand..he's a magic man, Mama...ah...he's a magic man..." _Morgana's voice trailed off as Morgause and Nimueh dueled it out on the guitar and bass.

Morgana left the stage, smiling. She really did love that song. Her smile slipped right off of her face when she saw Alvarr waiting.

Morgause went into protective big sister mode and pushed Morgana behind her, and Nimueh glared coolly at the man. Morgana's narrowed his eyes at him, already pissed off by his mere presence. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were hunched. He had shaved, surprisingly.

"Get out," Morgause ordered, "now."

"Morgause," Alvarr started in a voice he used to make people comply with his wishes.

"Get the fuck out. How the fuck did you even get access backstage?" Nimueh snarled at him. There was no love lost between the two. Nimueh had been against him dating Morgana from the start because she could see a cad from a mile away. Morgana hadn't been as discerning, unfortunately. While Nimueh wasn't her sister, she was extremely protective.

"Look, I just want to talk to Morgana," Alvarr said in what he probably wanted to sound like desperation.

Morgana stepped from behind Morgause and crossed her arms, "Last time we talked I kneed you in the groin. I think I made my feelings clear."

"Morgs, I love you," he said, trying to step closer.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname she hated and the declaration of love, "Just give us a few minutes, yeah?" she requested of her band mates.

* * *

**That's all for now. 'Magic Man' is by Heart.  
We'll be getting some Arthur POV next chapter, as well as more Gwen. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the wait, but I'm done with exams! Hooray! I start work next week, but I'll do my best to update at least once a week.**

* * *

Morgana looked at Alvarr and then at her sister and Nimueh. She rolled her eyes at the nickname she hated and the declaration of love, "Just give us a few minutes, yeah?" she requested of her band mates.

Both women gave tentative little nods and made their way to the dressing room to change before heading out to sign autographs.

"We're meeting later," Morgause reminded her of their plan for drinks with Last Dragonlord at the hotel bar.

Morgana nodded and watched them leave. She wasn't really looking forward to that, what with her trying to avoid Merlin after what she saw as a brutal rejection. She had more pressing matters at hand, anyway.

She turned to face Alvarr, displeasure clear on her face. She tilted her head and led him to the corner where they'd be out of the way of the crew who was cleaning up.

"I don't love you. I never did. I don't want to get back together," she said bluntly.

"How can you say that?" Alvarr asked, looking hurt. He stepped towards her as if he wanted to take her hand.

"We dated because it was easy and the sex was nice. It wasn't fantastic, to be honest," she shrugged, perhaps a bit heartlessly.

"Are you dating someone?" Alvarr narrowed his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, no," Morgana wished she could breathe fire and set him aflame.

"So you're not dating that Last Dragonlord fellow?" Alvarr asked.

Morgana's lips quirked into a smile, "Which one?"

"The one you've been spotted with all over the place," Alvarr was getting exasperated with her, "The _Magic Man_," he practically spat the name of the song they had just played in her face.

Merlin. He meant Merlin. Oh, God. Pretty man with blue eyes, that was Merlin alright. How had she been so stupid? Going on and singing that song when everyone already thought there was something going on? Her eyes narrowed and she scowled.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your concern. And for the record, we're all _friends_ on this tour."

"That's just what you publicist puts out. I know you and I know you jumped at the chance to fuck that Emrys guy since he's more talented than you'll ever be and you need him for more attention," he snarled. All pretences of wanting to get back together because he loved her were dropped.

Truth was, his publicist said Morgana was good for his image, more so than his current girlfriend who people saw as a home wrecker.

Morgana's hands curled into fists. She gave Alvarr a right hook, sending him reeling back. He wailed in pain and held his cheek.

"You bitch! I have to film scenes tomorrow," he groaned.

"Everything okay here?" Merlin walked towards the secluded corner she and Alvarr were in. Morgause had found him and Gwaine waiting by their dressing room to escort them to the car waiting to take them to the hotel, and she had quietly confided that Morgana may need back up. She knew her sister and how if provoked, she'd attack with all her might.

He saw the red mark on Alvarr's cheek and the redness of Morgana's hand.

"Morgana?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Merlin," she smiled at him, "I'm more than fine. You can see yourself out, right, Alvarr?"

Alvarr glared at her, then gave Merlin an once-over. He scowled at them, and finally nodded.

Merlin looked at Morgana, waiting for an explanation. She shook her head and took his arm, dragging him away. This was the most they had spoken to each other in days, and now she was touching him again. Well, dragging him away. But still.

They neared her dressing room, and she let out a shaky laugh. Merlin looked at her strangely, and took her hand. She didn't wince away, and he relaxed a bit. He was still concerned about her hand though.

"You hurt yourself punching him," Merlin said, examining her red, raw knuckles.

"Totally worth it," she tried to wave it off.

Merlin opened the door to her dressing room for the two nights of concerts, and led her in. He sat her down in front of the mirror.

"Do you have a first aid kit or something?" Merlin asked.

Morgana snorted, "I've got some band-aids in my bag, but I'm fine."

Merlin gave a small nod. Morgana had her moments of clumsiness, so it was to be expected she carried around bandages. Her falling while walking (especially in heels) was nothing new. She seemed to put together though for someone so uncoordinated.

"Your hand says otherwise," Merlin let go of her hand and walked across the room to pick up her bag. She took it with her uninjured hand and found the small box of bandages. She handed it to him and he frowned.

"You need ice, not a band-aid," Merlin murmured.

Morgana bit her tongue to keep from talking back. Alvarr had ruined her streak of avoiding Merlin. Damn him.

Merlin wandered into the adjoining toilet where there was a sink and a towel. He wet the towel with cold water and brought back to Morgana. He sat down in front of her, took her hand again and placed the towel on her wound. She hissed, not expecting it to hurt.

"How'd you know to arrive at that exact moment?" Morgana asked through gritted teeth.

"Morgause told me to come get you. They're done signing and stuff. Gwaine went with her and Nimueh back to the hotel. Fans are still waiting for you, you know," he informed her and gently patted the towel on her hand.

Of course Morgause had sent him to check on the situation. Her older sister sure had a strange way of showing she didn't want them to get together.

"Can't exactly sign like this," Morgana sighed, "They deserve to get autographs, though."

"You have time," Merlin said quietly.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," Morgana said softly, "I was mad."

Merlin looked up from her hand with a questioning look, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

She let out a laugh.

"I know you didn't," she said. But he did. He made her mad and she didn't know why she was so mad. He was infuriating sometimes.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"I know," she offered him a small smile.

He looked down at her hand again and pressed the towel down to try to alleviate some of the redness. His fingers grazed across her wrist and she closed her eyes for a split second.

He set the towel aside and looked at her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles gingerly. Morgana bit her lip.

"It's going to bruise," he said.

"It's fine," Morgana said, "I don't need a band-aid."

"Okay," Merlin conceded, much to Morgana's relief. The cut on her hand was small, but the bruising would be pretty bad later.

He let go of her hand and stood. Her hand twitched.

"You do what you need to do. I'll be by the exit," Merlin said lightly.

Morgana nodded, watching him leave. Once the door closed she changed out of her black dress and heels and into a grey shirt with the Ramones emblazoned on it and dark blue jeans, and plain trainers. She put on a black jacket over her shirt, grabbed her bag, and met Merlin by the doors.

Upon exiting, she was surprised to see so many people still waiting. They burst into screams when they spotted the pair of them together. Merlin took out his own pen and started to sign autographs as a surprise.

Morgana went off in the other direction, signing photos and posters and papers for her own fans. She glanced at Merlin and grinned a bit as he talked to a little girl. He'd just made that kid's day by taking a picture with her and giving her a high five. Merlin with children was just about the cutest thing she'd ever seen. So much for trying to avoid him.

* * *

She shouldn't have been surprised that the entertainment section was abuzz with her argument with Alvarr (though no one knew the details) and her and Merlin's autograph session long after everyone had left. Unsurprisingly, there was also an analysis of the songs they had performed that night and what message she could be trying to send to Alvarr, or alternatively, Merlin. She shouldn't have scowled when she read about more dating rumours because they took a car to the hotel together. It was a part of the job, she supposed. People were interested in her personal life, annoying as it was.

* * *

They were on the Euro Star to France, and Merlin was seated next to Gwen, across from Freya (who was currently seated next to Lancelot and had been using his shoulder as a pillow).

Gwaine and Percival were sat together, and Will and Nimueh were next to each other, Morgause on the other side. For some reason Arthur and Morgana had been placed in a different coach. Arthur was undoubtedly asleep, but at that moment Morgana shuffled through the automatic doors.

"You're here," Gwen smiled.

"Yay," Merlin cheered, hoping he didn't sound sarcastic. It was a genuine _yay_.

He hadn't had much of an opportunity to talk to her the night before. She had been quiet at breakfast, likely due to the altercation with Alvarr. He wondered if she actually cared about her ex before reminding himself it wasn't his business. He missed their late-night/early morning drunken writing session, though. It was the part of the day he ended up looking forward to the most. And since she hadn't been speaking to him for near a week, he found himself in a creative rut. He frowned slightly. Since when did he need Morgana to be creative?

"No, I'm going somewhere else, you can calm down," she tilted her head towards the other end of that coach.

Her hair was in a bun and she wore her glasses and an oversized sweater.

"Where to?" Gwen asked.

"Getting food. And seeing if there are ear plugs. Arthur snores," she wrinkled her nose.

Merlin snorted and Lancelot cracked a smile. Freya was supposedly asleep, but her lips quirked up ever so slightly.

"Come on, then," she looked at Merlin.

"Why me?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

"Because Lancelot's being used as a human pillow and Gwen looks comfortably seated," she answered easily.

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up to follow her. At least now he had an excuse to talk to her. They had catching up to do.

Gwen and Lancelot shared a look as their friends left, and Freya opened her eyes.

"I keep telling you, Lance, you owe me twenty quid," she mumbled.

"Not yet," he mumbled, and patted her head affectionately.

"I'm in on this bet and I'm with Freya," Gwen told the man. Arthur wanted in, too, apparently. He was betting on Merlin never giving into his feelings, though.

When Elyan had told her how _charged_ the two had been during their little photo shoot, Gwen's mind had gone into overdrive. She could see it, the electricity between them, even if they couldn't. Morgana was less surly and Merlin was more open. They were better together.

"Just don't let anyone else on it. It's likely he'll be broke by the end of the month," Freya smirked.

Lancelot shook his head and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. While the press were busy hounding Morgana and Merlin about their non-existent relationship, they had neglected to notice the blossoming one between Freya and Lancelot (the one relationship that had been developing and forming for years, long before the band was even famous).

* * *

Merlin waited as Morgana purchased a sandwich and he bought himself a bottle of water.

"You barely ate at breakfast," she pursed her lips.

He had been quieter than usual, and she didn't know how to strike up a conversation when he seemed so out of it. Everyone else had been chattering as if nothing was wrong, but the two of them remained silent.

"Not hungry," Merlin shrugged.

Morgana gazed at him and shook her head.

"They didn't have ear plugs," she muttered.

"Listen to your iPod," Merlin suggested.

"Not even that can drown out Arthur's snores," Morgana snorted, earning a laugh from Merlin. It was a start.

* * *

_A few days earlier_

Arthur walked down the hotel corridor, eyes fixed to his smart phone. He tapped at the screen, viewing his emails from his father, from reporters, from assistants. He sighed, reading Uther's message about calling a meeting to extend the tour. Last Dragonlord still needed to record their third album. Extending the tour meant they would have to push the release back into spring of next year. Fall was supposed to be for recording until the winter tour. He needed to find Guinevere to talk about the possible extension.

His mobile buzzed and he brought it to his ear.

"Pendragon," he said, stepping into the lift. Answering with his surname caused confusion at times, but surely he didn't sound like Uther.

He frowned as he listened to Uther's assistant prattle on about ticket sales and a new group he wanted to sign, but wanted Arthur to see them as well (a formality more than anything else). Arthur gave his assurances about seeing the new group when they were all back in London.

The lift reached the ground floor and he stepped out, nearly crashing into Guinevere.

"Ah, Guinevere, just the person I wanted to see," Arthur's expression brightened.

"Morning, Arthur," Gwen said politely.

"Have you received the oh-so-convincing emails about extending the tour?" he asked, falling in step with her as they walked towards the hotel's café.

She nodded, and frowned, "They're not going to like this. Morgana's still writing and there's not enough time."

"Uther suggests recording on tour," Arthur held the door open for her, earning a small smile.

"They'll be tired, over-worked, and their voices will be shot," Gwen sighed, taking a seat at a small table. Arthur followed suit and sat across from her.

"Sound mixing and editing," Arthur suggested with a scowl. He didn't like that idea, knowing how much the band wanted to sound like themselves in the recordings.

"You and I both know how well that'd go over with them," Gwen stated.

A waiter came by, took their orders for coffee and eggs and pancakes, and went on his way.

"Are you going to see that new pop group Uther's been talking about?" Guinevere asked as the waiter brought them their coffee.

Arthur nodded, "Looking forward to it."

Gwen let out a snort, "Don't sound too excited."

"Oh, I'm overjoyed at the addition of some pretty boys dancing in sync," he deadpanned.

"I thought it was a girl group," Gwen giggled, picking up her cup of coffee.

"Same difference," Arthur shrugged, "they'll likely lip sync, be too young to know what they're getting themselves into, and be micromanaged by fame mongering parents."

Gwen nodded sympathetically, "Sophia's a pop singer though."

"Sophia is also a grown woman and capable of singing live and making her own decisions," Arthur pointed out. Gwen nodded in agreement. She quite liked Sophia.

Her mobile buzzed and she dug it out of her bag. She read the message and frowned while typing a response.

Arthur looked at her with a raised brow.

"Mithian about some publicity…bad publicity," she sighed, clicking the link to a short video of Morgana and Merlin smoking outside. It was from that night she and Arthur lectured them.

She held the mobile out to Arthur, who scowled. It wasn't anyone else's business what they did on their own time. How did they always manage to find these things?

"They've been avoiding each other," Gwen said matter-of-factly, putting her phone away.

"Do you think it's because we told them to be careful?" Arthur took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know what happened, but Merlin looks at Morgana like a wounded puppy, and Morgana freezes up at the mention of him," she shrugged.

"How do you know all this?" Arthur asked.

"Because, my dear Watson, I don't just look, I see," Guinevere smiled.

Arthur laughed a bit.

"Do you want to come see the group with me?" Arthur asked, changing the topic.

"I think Uther intends to make them your responsibility," Gwen smiled slightly, glad she wasn't going to get stuck with them, especially if Arthur's guesses were spot-on.

"Don't make me go alone, Guinevere. Please," he said, his eyes widening.

Gwen leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. Arthur could be quite convincing. She bit her lip, then smiled.

"Fine."

"I owe you, m'lady," Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll hold you to that," Gwen said with a small smirk. She had clearly been spending too much time with Morgana.

* * *

Sometimes Arthur felt like he and Guinevere shared a brain. They had been in the studio together, listening to Uther's newest prey, errr, prospect. They weren't bad, but they weren't good, either. Did the world really need more teenybopper boy bands? Uther apparently thought so.

They sat in a restaurant in the middle of London. Gwen picked at her mashed potatoes and Arthur munched on some chicken.

"What?" Arthur asked, noting the pensive look on his friend's face.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"Guinevere," Arthur said softly.

Gwen looked up from her plate and made a face of discomfort, "I'm just concerned that Uther's going to end up overworking the band. Bands," she said, correcting herself.

Arthur nodded solemnly. He was thinking the same thing. Sometimes it seemed his father was more interested in making money than making music. Uther Pendragon hadn't always been that way.

* * *

It was nice to be back in her flat. It wasn't the largest or most expensive, but it was hers. A brief reprieve in London was what she needed. In two days they'd be on the EuroStar to France after two shows, but for now she was home. She shoved her laundry in the machine, wrinkling her nose at the sheer amount amassed over the past month. Sure usually she took it to the dry cleaners, but there was something soothing about watching the clothes tumble in the wash.

Morgana sat down on her couch and propped her legs up, bringing her knees to her chest. She was tired. Achingly tired. There was only so much time on a tour bus she could take. She wished she were calmer and more resilient like Morgause and Nimueh. Maybe she complained too much.

She switched on the telly and smiled. When Harry Met Sally was halfway through, but she watched it anyway. Anything to get her mind off of her responsibilities. She was supposed to be writing and composing. All she wanted was a break. Her migraines started after the near-kiss with Merlin, and she attributed it to her body's way of telling her to lay off the booze. She frowned upon remembering that night, well, morning. She thought he liked her. She thought wrong, clearly.

* * *

Arthur's job consisted of a lot of calls and corrections and well, managing. He let the publicists deal with the press, for the most part. He just had to take care of recording schedules, tour dates, signings, interviews, and the like. They were due for a press conference in Paris the next day as the popularity of both groups was growing on the continent, as well as in the States. It was no wonder Uther wanted to extend the tour, but if he wanted a longer tour, they'd have to push back the album release. He can't have everything.

As he wasn't a publicist, he didn't expect his job to consist of quieting scandals. Freya's stalker had been one issue, Gwaine coming out of the closet another (though that wasn't really much of an issue since Gwaine was beautiful and men and women everywhere would still love him), but Merlin's downward spiral had been the worst. The man had looked half-dead after a short stay in the hospital, and he insisted he didn't need rehab. Merlin instead threw himself into writing and composing, and slowly but surely he seemed to get better. Now, just when it seemed he was getting back to his old self, the dead expression in his eyes returned once in a while. Arthur had kept what Gwen said in his head, and had not noticed how Merlin's eyes would lose their light whenever Morgana was near. He didn't know what happened. He didn't think he wanted to know.

Needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised to wake up on the EuroStar to find Morgana and Merlin laughing quietly.

"What?" Arthur asked groggily, wiping at his eyes.

"Nothing," Merlin said quickly, earning and giggle from Morgana.

She held her mobile in her hand and tapped a button. Sounds of snores echoed through the speakers, and Merlin sniggered like a little boy.

"Have a nice nap?" Morgana asked her childhood friend.

" 'S not me," Arthur said indignantly, pouting.

Morgana and Merlin collapsed into fits of laughter, and Arthur smiled slightly. Better, this was better.

* * *

**The press conference is in the next chapter. As they'll be taking audience questions, I'd really appreciate it if you leave questions for any of the characters that are band members in a review. Morgana, Freya, Merlin, Will, Gwaine, Nimueh, Lancelot, Gwaine, Morgause, any of them. I thought it'd be nice to have reader interaction. Let me know what you think and please review.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, work's been busy. Thank you for reading and for your questions!**

* * *

Paris was lovely. It was beautiful and bright and full of lights at night. Both bands had toured there before, and since they weren't as easily recognized abroad as they were back home, they were out and about, visiting shops and cafes the day they arrived. Gwen and Arthur had been reluctant, seeing as they had a press conference the following day, but they were outnumbered.

They had taken a wrong turn in trying to get to the Eiffel Tower, and Freya had smacked Will with their map as he had gotten them lost. They did end up at the Eiffel eventually, though due to Will's incredible sense of direction they ended up taking side streets instead of the Champs Elysee.

"Way to go, dummy," Freya scowled at her friend and bandmate as they waited in the queue for the lifts to go up to the top.

"We'll be here for ages," Gwaine made a face, causing Nimueh to cast him a glare.

"We'd be here for ages if we'd gotten lost or not. There's always a long wait," she shrugged.

Will sent her an appreciative look. Freya still looked ready to hit Will with the map again until Lancelot plucked it from her hands and busied himself with looking at the street names and metro stops. Freya's scowl deepened, and she turned to Lancelot.

"I was using that," she poked him.

"Yeah, for violence. Not the way to use maps, dear," Lancelot said lightly.

Freya's cheeks flushed. They would never know if it was for the reprimand or for the use of the word 'dear'.

Morgana raised a brow, and Morgause who was next to her smiled a bit. Of course Morgause would notice if something had happened. The woman was practically all-seeing.

The queue moved a few inches, and Gwaine gave a mock cheer.

"Oh, shut up," Will rolled his eyes.

Merlin fought the urge not to roll his eyes, and Morgana caught his gaze. They shared a smile, and remained quiet.

* * *

They stood off to the side of the stage at the venue, hidden by a curtain, getting mic packs attached to their belts. They'd have microphones at the table, but this was to put the headphone in an ear to drown out the extra noise so they could focus on questions.

From the stage, a woman's voice was heard.

"_Hello and welcome one and all to the press conference of two very talented, very special bands, come here all the way from London_," the woman's voice carried over.

Gwaine frowned, "She doesn't expect us to speak French, does she?" he asked.

"Unlikely," Morgause offered, "she'll probably just do this in French and then translate questions into English, and our answers into French.

Gwaine gave a nod.

"_The press have first go at the questions, but fans will also have an opportunity to speak to their favourite musicians. There will be a CD signing at the end for those of you with wristbands,"_ the woman, Martine, continued.

"_Now without further ado, I give you, Along Avalon!_" she said, and the assembled audience went wild_, "Please welcome Morgause, Nimueh, and Morgana_!"

The crowd continued to shout and scream as the women walked onto stage, waving. Morgause slipped into the seat nearest Martine, then Nimueh, and Morgana. They had name cards placed on the long table to direct them.

Morgana glanced at the name card next to hers and nearly flinched. Of course they'd seat Merlin next to her.

"_And now please give a warm welcome to Last Dragonlord! Merlin, Will, Freya, Gwaine and Lancelot!"_

The applause and cheers continued as Last Dragonlord filed onto the stage, and the boys and Freya took their seats. Merlin sat himself down next to Morgana and offered her a small grin. She smiled back before turning her attention to Martine. She was pleased to find that everyone had a bottle of water waiting for them at the table. All that talking was going to be bound to make them thirsty.

The applause died down, and Martine spoke to the audience, _"Now, from the press, who would like to ask the first question?_"

Reporters raised their hands, trying to bring attention to themselves.

"_Yes, you_," Martine gestured to one man.

He stood, "_Bonjour a tous_. Guilliame Deira, _Le Parisien_," the man said, "My question is directed to Last Dragonlord. Please, could you go through the writing and recording process, in brief?" he asked.

The band exchanged looks, and Will leaned over to the microphone, "Well, we all write, bits and pieces. I mean, Merlin writes the most. Sometimes we come up with the music before the words. It all depends," he started.

"We get a lot done on tour, too," Gwaine added, "the travelling helps, don't you think?" he asked his bandmates.

"It's that creative energy that keeps us going," Freya nodded, short waves bouncing.

"We don't record on tour, but that's just because we're so tired, and the album wouldn't be the best it could be with us so drained," Merlin finished, "and like Will said, we all write."

"Bon, merci. Thank you," Guilliame said, sitting down.

Martine gestured to a young woman.

"Hello. Anne DuCroix, _Liberation_," she said with a small smile, "my question is also for both groups. Where does your inspiration come from?" she asked.

Morgana and Merlin shared a glance, and he motioned for her to answer first.

"From life, mostly. It's like what authors are told. Write what you know," Morgana answered with a small smile, "Also, movies, other musicians."

"Nature, the change of the seasons," Nimueh added, "everything really."

Morgause nodded, and she looked towards where Last Dragonlord sat. She motioned her hand to them, and Lancelot leaned forward like Will had.

"Um, like they said, life. I quite like people-watching. Not in a creepy way, mind you," he said, and the audience chuckled, "so I always wonder what their story. We get so caught up in ourselves we become a bit self-centred," he shrugged.

"I like fairy tales. I guess I'm a little kid, really," Freya offered, "but we deconstruct those fairy tales to contrast it with reality, and I think that's something special."

"You both have a very unique and, euhm, mystical sound," Anne suggested.

"I guess we do, both of us, which is why we get along so well," Gwaine smiled, winking at the woman, who blushed.

Anne sat down, and another woman was called on.

"Louise Devereaux, _AFP_," she introduced herself, "What has it been like working on tour together these past months?"

"Brilliant," Freya said immediately, enthused, "it's so nice to have women around. I absolutely adore the boys, really, but they're, y'know, boys. Morgana and Nimueh and Morgause are just lovely and so incredible, and I'm this close to asking if I can join their band," Freya held her thumb and index finger together.

"Join us, come to the light, child," Nimueh joked.

Gwaine wrapped an arm around Freya protectively, "You can't have her."

The audience laughed at the display.

"In all seriousness, though, it's been wonderful," Freya said.

"We've all gotten to be great friends," Morgause continued, "I mean, we're all signed to the same label, but we'd never interacted much at all outside of pleasantries, so it's wonderful."

The rest of the musicians nodded in agreement.

"What do you do in your free time?" Martine asked.

"We don't get much free-time," Will scratched the back of his head.

"Write, eat a lot, write some more," Gwaine shrugged.

"Practice. Constant practice," Lancelot said, "but I guess that's not free time."

"We just sort of take the opportunity to unwind. We expend so much energy on stage, we need a chance to take a breather," Merlin said.

Morgana leaned into the microphone in front of her, "What they said."

Martine called on another reporter, this time from France 24. He asked them a question about their favorite bands and books and shows and movies.

"Um," Morgause wrinkled her nose, "I can't choose a favourite band. My favourite show at the moment is _Game of Thrones_," she raised her shoulders.

Everyone else assembled at the long table clapped and nodded.

"Just, _Game of Thrones_. That's one of the things we do, in our spare time, actually," Morgana interjected, "we sit around watching _Game of Thrones_, crying over fictional characters."

Laughs came from the audience, causing Morgana to pout, "It's not funny, it's quite sad."

"Aaand my favourite book is _Wuthering Heights_. Not because of the romance, that was twisted, but because it was so well-written," Morgause finished.

"I really like the Cure, um, my favourite book is probably _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and I absolutely love _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_," Nimueh said, soliciting applause.

"I really love Florence and the Machine, and I love the _Song of Ice and Fire_ series, but I'm a total mythology nerd, too" Morgana started, earning cheers, "and I'm obsessed with the _West Wing_. But _Firefly_ will forever have my heart."

The crowd went crazier and she giggled. She looked at Merlin expectantly.

"I really like _Star Trek_. Uh, Death Cab for Cutie and the Postal Service are brilliant, and my favourite book is…" he made a face, "I can't choose, but I'm going to go with just the _Lord of the Rings_ series."

More applause.

"_Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire_, and Sophia," Will said with a small smile.

"Awww," Freya looked at her friend, who was so smitten with his girlfriend. The audience 'awww'd as well.

"I really like Frank Ocean, too," Will finished.

"My turn, oh," she said, "I really loved _Pushing Daisies_, but it was cancelled. Currently I'm obsessed with _Once Upon a Time_. My favourite books are P_ride and Prejudice_ and _Emma_. Cliché, I know. I do like _Emma_ a bit more though. My favourite musician at the moment is Marina and the Diamonds."

The audience applauded for her choices.

"I quite like medical dramas, actually, but I can never choose. Erm, my favourite books are the _Harry Potter_ series, yes I am twelve years old," Gwaine said, "and I'm going to say Justin Timberlake because why not?" Gwaine shrugged.

Lancelot bit his lip, "I'm drawing a blank. I'm going to go with _Dexter_, _The Three Musketeers_, aaand, uh, Freya made me read the _Bell Jar_, and that was good, too."

"Music," Freya leaned across Gwaine to prod Lancelot.

"Oh, Bon Iver, I'spose," Lancelot answered.

After a few more questions from the press, Martine gave the floor to fans.

"Hi, hello. I'm just so much a fan of you all," a girl spoke with a thick accent, "I have seen pictures from behind the scenes and such from other tours and was wondering what that tiger toy is that Morgana has."

Morgana let out a laugh, "That's Hugo. He's my hot water bottle. I don't have him around much this specific tour since it's summer and it's warmer," she answered easily.

"Next, please," Martine smiled at the audience.

"Hello. Is there any possibility of collaboration between you all? Like a duet?" a boy asked.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other, and Morgana smirked.

"Maybe?" she said.

"The possibility is there," Merlin answered back, leaning a bit towards Morgana, "the thing is, she'd totally blow me out of the water and I'd be humiliated."

The audience laughed and Morgana snorted, "More like the other way around."

"In all seriousness, it's been brought up, but as similar as our styles are, they clash, a bit," Merlin said, and Morgana nodded.

"We'll consider it, yeah?" Morgana said finally, realizing there was more weight behind her words than she'd let on.

A few more hands went up in the audience, and Martine called on a young man.

"So, who's the biggest prankster on tour?"

They all erupted into fits of giggles.

"Care to take this one?" Lancelot raised a brow at Merlin.

"We're not really big on pranks. But," Merlin bit his lip, and Morgana placed her hand on her cheek, waiting for him to continue, "Arthur, our manager, and I, we," he laughed, "we made a note saying 'Je m'appelle Gwen (Along Avalon's manager), je suis loser," and placed it on her door, taking the 'Do Not Disturb' sign last night."

"She was really pleased," Nimueh deadpanned, and the crowd laughed.

"Then there was the water pistol incident," Freya said, grinning, "oh, we were a mess," she said, referring to the war they had gotten into at a hotel courtyard two weeks ago, girls vs. boys.

"We also had a game of hide and seek one night in the hotel, after a show. I hope we didn't disturb the other guests," Morgana added, laughing.

Martine called on another fan, and she asked the most absurd question they had ever heard. "Is there any stock to the rumour that the joint tour was carefully engineered by your respective managers to allow them to continue a secret and steamy relationship with relative ease, nothing to do with the friendship between the bands at all?"

There was a stunned silence, and everyone looked at each other in confusion. Somewhere backstage Gwen and Arthur had frozen and their hearts had stopped beating.

Finally, Will started laughing, then the others joined in.

"Oh, God, no," Morgana wrinkled her nose, "that's hilarious, though."

"We're all on tour together because it was Uther's idea," Nimueh set the record straight, "no secret relationships going on here."

"So you and Merlin aren't an item?" another girl asked.

Nimueh looked dumbfounded and Morgana's smile faded from her face. Merlin leaned back, raising a brow at Nimueh.

"How 'bout it?" he asked cheekily.

"Not my type, sorry," Nimeuh smiled sweetly.

"Oooh, rejected," Gwaine sniggered.

Everyone laughed, and Morgana forced herself to smile.

Martine called on a young man, and he directed a question to Morgana.

"You say there are no secret relationships. So you and Alvarr did not break up because you're in love with Merlin?"

Morgana smiled tensely, "Alvarr and I broke up far before Merlin and I ever became friends. To set the record straight, I am not in love with him. He's a great bloke, a friend just like everyone else."

Merlin sighed quietly next to her, and she wondered if it was in relief or disappointment.

Another young woman stood to ask a question, "So I noticed in the magazine shoots that Lancelot and Freya are often together. Is there a specific reason for this?"

Freya's eyes widened and Lancelot froze mid-sip, his grip on the water bottle tightening.

"It's just because we're so good-looking, we get our own photos," Freya recovered, grinning, "I mean, we just put the rest of the group to shame."

"I resent that," Gwaine grumbled, and the audience laughed. Will raised a brow and had to keep himself from laughing at the now-mute Lancelot.

Another girl stood, "This question is for Nimueh. I know you are also a painter, so how does your music life and your artistic life mesh? And are there any exhibits you wish to do in the future?"

"My artistic life and musical life are one in the same," Nimueh answered thoughtfully, "I mean, I designed the album cover, and intend to do so for the next one, too. I, uh, I find painting and sculpting and drawing very relaxing and cathartic. It's just one piece of the arts I immerse myself in. As for exhibits, maybe after the tour," she finished with a small grin.

"Do any of you want to break into acting? This is particularly directed to Morgause. I mean, you look like a movie star," a boy asked, cheeks flushed.

"Thank you for the compliment, but no, no. I would be a terrible actress," Morgause replied.

"I think the cameras would break, because I am too beautiful," Gwaine leaned over to the mic and answered. A group of girls cheered at that.

Lancelot patted his friend on the back, "So delusional, this one."

Everyone at the table sniggered.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Gwaine exclaimed.

A girl was called on, "Do any of you have weird demands on tour, like proper rock stars?"

"I only want red M&Ms and mineral water," Will joked.

"And we only eat caviar and sea food," Morgause added.

"And only drink the most expensive stuff," Gwaine said, "that one's not a joke."

"It's not a demand," Freya bit her lip, "but I have a teddy bear with me."

"That's so cute," Nimueh practically 'awwwed'. She had grown quite fond of Freya the past few weeks.

"We're such rock stars, we trash our hotel rooms regularly," Lancelot nodded, laughing.

The crowd laughed, and a boy asked what the craziest fan encounter was.

"I was proposed to in a lift," Merlin said immediately.

"While I was there," Freya exclaimed, "it was hilarious until I had to pretend to be his girlfriend."

"Disgusting, I know," Merlin made a face.

"A woman got into my car, and I told her she needed to get out, but then she kept saying she needed to tell me this, and gave me this drawing, of Gwaine, and told me I needed to give it to him," Will shared in amusement.

"One fan had been sending me a letter a week, asking for my hand in marriage," Morgause shared, "it's quite amusing, but I wrote him back apologising and told him I hope he finds his other half."

The audience went 'awwww' and the press conference continued for a few more questions until it was time for the signing.

* * *

"God, I've got a hand cramp," Morgana complained as they piled into the car to take them to their hotel.

"You and all the rest of us," Gwaine agreed, flexing his fingers.

"It was nice to interact more with fans, though," Freya said.

"Yeah, but man they had some odd questions," Will sniggered, sending a look to Lancelot, who froze once more.

"I think the best question was about Arthur and Gwen," Morgause said demurely, eyes flashing with a hint of glee.

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" Nimueh asked.

"Very active imaginations," Merlin deadpanned.

* * *

Last Dragonlord opened for Along Avalon the following night, and as current tradition dictated, Merlin waited until they were done. This time Freya and Will had accompanied him so they could head to the hotel together. It didn't matter who he was waiting with (sometimes it was Arthur or just Gwen), he was always there after their sets.

Now they were in Merlin's room, sitting next to each other. Morgana was wearing a forest green top she'd worn during the concert and high-waist skirt that hit at mid-thigh. Merlin wore black jeans and he had discarded his button down shirt, leaving him in an olive coloured tee.

"I thought of something…but Alvarr doesn't deserve a song about him," Morgana said with a scowl. She took a sip from the small bottle of whisky.

Merlin took a drink from his own bottle.

"You could do what Carly Simon did with You're So Vain," Merlin suggested.

Morgana looked at him with a small grin, "God, you're brilliant. Reviews were right."

"Aaaand you're drunk," Merlin snorted. He always felt strangely warm whenever Morgana complimented him. It was unexpected and praise he'd heard from others spilling from her mouth made him want to believe it so much more.

"Not drunk. Buzzed," she corrected.

"Well, then, that's fine," Merlin chuckled.

Morgana nudged him gently with her foot. For some reason they were sitting on the floor, legs stretched out in front of them, and backs to the edge of the bed. Merlin nudged back.

"So, let's hear it," Merlin smiled.

Morgana cleared her throat, "_Demons come from every side/Pulling me on a downward slide/Getting hot the deeper I go/Into the darkness down below/__I lived my life on one streamline/The future 'head and the past behind/Don't wanna go back to yesterday/But I don't know how long I can run this way…_"

"That's beautiful," Merlin said softly.

"It's not done yet," Morgana brushed aside the compliment.

"That's the one I heard you working on," Merlin confided, remembering the tune.

"I had given up on it," Morgana looked at him.

"What made you rethink it?" Merlin asked curiously.

"You," Morgana admitted. She looked away and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Talking with you these past few weeks has been…helpful."

"Glad I could help," Merlin smiled to himself and took a swig of whisky.

"How's the writing going?" Morgana asked, looking at him once more.

"Better," he admitted with a half-smile, "It's turning out a lot less harsh than I thought it would."

"Actual content or the process?" she asked for clarification, then took a sip from her bottle.

"Content," Merlin replied.

He licked his lips as he tried to think of a way to describe it. Morgana waited, her full attention directed onto him. Well, him and the whisky she was holding. She took a long sip.

"It's not dark and horrible, but it's not all rainbows and unicorns, either. It's realistic," Merlin tried to explain, "It's…"

He trailed off, trying to think of the perfect word. His eyes were glassy, bright and enthusiastic. His hair was matted against his forehead and his cheeks were red from the heat of the room and the drink, despite his window being open.

"Raw," Morgana croaked in hoarse voice. Her throat was dry, rough. She took another drink.

Her own cheeks were flushed and rosy, and she knocked back the remainder of what was in the bottle just so she'd have something to do. Merlin's blue eyes met her green ones, and she licked her lips. He bit his lip and blinked, as if trying to look away.

It had been a mistake to get too comfortable around Morgana so soon. They were a month into touring and he was talking to her as if he'd known her for ages. They were in Paris, now. Lovely, wonderful Paris. Then they'd go to Nice, Berlin, Hamburg, Munich, Rome, Milan, and Geneva. After, they'd swing back to the UK for one more concert in London, Dublin, Belfast, Cardiff, and Glasgow each since tickets had sold out so quickly all their fans didn't get a chance to go.

He didn't look away, though. His eyes remained trained on hers before raking across her face. She hiccupped. Her eyes were wide and her eyeliner was smudged. She tilted her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana asked in a low voice.

Her throat was scratchy. She tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. She needed something to drink. Merlin wordlessly held his bottle out to her, and she took it gingerly, her fingers brushing against his. She lifted it to her mouth and took a sip.

Morgana brought the bottle back down and brushed a stray curl away from her face. She tried not to look at Merlin, and failed.

"What?" she asked. Demanded was more like it.

"I…you're…oh fuck it," Merlin stammered, then shook his head.

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on the mouth. Hard. Morgana sat in surprise for a moment before turning her body to face him. She grabbed his shoulders and sat on her knees in front of him.

"Merlin," she whispered against his mouth before he kissed her once more.

* * *

**The song Morgana's sings towards the end is from the So Weird theme. So, I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger of sorts. Thank you for reading and please review.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so extremely sorry for the long wait. Work and travel has gotten to be a bit much, but I am still writing. Thank you for your patience and still being interested in the story. Warning for implied sex, but all there really is is a lot of kissing and a bit of lazing around the morning after.  
**

* * *

"Merlin," she whispered against his mouth.

He quieted her by kissing her once more, soft and sweet at first, before she parted her mouth and ran her tongue against his. He lowered his hands to her waist and pulled her closer against him. Morgana's fingers curled into his hair and she let out a little groan. She didn't know he'd be such a fantastic kisser. She had imagined his lips would be as soft as they were but she didn't realize his hands would be rough and she didn't know he'd be so strong. Obviously playing the drums was quite a work out for the arms but she never really considered it.

His hands burned at her sides. Her shirt had ridden up even further but he didn't move his hands out of some sense of respect for her. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and looked back at her.

He wasn't going to apologise for kissing her, if that was what she was waiting for. He had been ready to apologise until _she_ slipped her tongue into _his_ mouth. She gulped and moved her hands from his hair, to his hands that rested on her waist. She took his hands with her own and lowered them to her hips, all the while she moved closer to him. The rug burned against her knees but it was a dull ache at the moment.

Merlin was breathing heavily and Morgana wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She kissed him softly and then kissed his cheek and jaw. Merlin let out a shaky breath and leaned in his head to capture her mouth once more. Morgana let him, and dragged her hand down his shirt.

"Morgana," his voice croaked.

"Shh, just kiss me," Morgana mumbled, kissing him firmly.

"Morgana," he repeated quietly, "It's late."

She didn't reply, only glared. She licked her lips and tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

"I can stay," she said, "no one will notice I wasn't in my room."

Merlin closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to have Morgana spend the night with him. She was talented and smart and hilarious and gorgeous. She was everything and she was offering to stay with him. And he was going to be a fool and tell her to leave.

"We'll notice," Merlin opened his eyes.

She bit her lip and raised a brow.

"You should go, get some sleep," Merlin said quietly, tiredly, "Big day tomorrow. Concert, singing."

She was drunk. He was drunk. She'd regret it in the morning, he was sure. She was too good for him. He had been worried about her alleged aloofness and her intensity and even her reputation as a bit of a wild child, but he was worried for nothing. Nothing in the papers could ever come close to describe her.

"It's not sleep I want," she practically growled.

She pushed him back against the edge of the bed and kissed him harder than she'd ever kissed anyone. She pinned her knees against either side of him and moved her mouth to his neck.

_"Winter nights we sang in tune/played inside the months of moon/never think of never/let the spell last forever_," Morgana whisper-sang against his skin.

"So it was about me?" Merlin asked in a low voice, his hands moved up and down the back of her thighs.

"Yes, you idiot. As much as I tried to deny it to myself," Morgana murmured before kissing his stubbly cheek. She brushed her lips across his cheek, back to his mouth. Merlin groaned and she pressed herself closer to him so their chests were touching.

"Morgana," Merlin closed his eyes, "this isn't the time."

"When, then?" Morgana grumbled.

"After this whole tour madness is over, if you still want this, then come talk to me," Merlin said quietly.

Morgana pulled away from him and shook her head, "I will, so it's pointless to draw this out."

"How can you be so sure?" Merlin asked inquisitively.

She had been hurt by Alvarr recently. He couldn't deal with being just a rebound, or a fuck buddy. He would be able to, for a short while, but he'd grow too attached. He usually stayed indifferent when it came to girls, but Morgana was different. She had been so infuriating at the meeting, and he _liked_ it. Then she offered friendship, and he tentatively accepted, for the sake of the tour. She was maddening and confusing and he had no idea what she was thinking most of the time. The only time he could know what she felt was when they were talking about their music. He wanted to be with her.

"I wouldn't be with you night after night, drinking and writing and baring my soul to you if I wasn't sure," Morgana said quietly, "you are so daft."

Merlin remained silent, dumbstruck by her words. She wanted him? Him, of all people? She sounded so vulnerable and she was never vulnerable.

"Merlin," Morgana brushed her thumb over his cheek, "I'm staying."

Merlin pressed his forehead against hers and smiled sleepily.

"Let's just sleep for now, yeah?" he asked quietly.

Morgana nodded, "I'm not going to leave you, though."

"Okay," Merlin smiled a bit.

* * *

Morgana rubbed her head tiredly. It ached and oh dear God she was in Merlin's bed. She looked at him. He was still fast asleep, facing her. She smiled and sat up in bed. She had stayed, though Merlin needed a bit of convincing. She brushed a frizzled curl away from her face and searched the room for her mobile.

It wasn't on the bedside table, and it was definitely not in her tiny pockets. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked on the carpet for her phone. Success. She reached out her arm, dangling it over the bed to retrieve her phone. She snatched it and made a noise of triumph.

"Morning," came a sleepy voice.

Morgana turned her head to see Merlin lift his head up off the pillow. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, then smiled softly.

"Morning," she moved back to his side and crossed her legs in front of her.

She checked her mobile and cringed, "We missed breakfast."

"'Course we did," Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Morgana smiled at the sight of him, bleary-eyed and plagued with bedhead. She could get used to this.

"I should go and change. Sound check later," Morgana said after a moment of silence.

"Okay," Merlin inclined his head in a short nod.

Morgana slid off of the bed, feet on the floor. She hesitated for a moment and then turned around, grabbed Merlin by the front of his shirt, and kissed him. Merlin's eyes nearly bugged out and his hands found their way to wrap around her waist.

"What happened to changing?" Merlin asked as they parted for air.

Morgana licked her lips and grinned, "We'll continue this later, then."

Merlin nodded and kissed her shoulder before she left. What were they thinking?

* * *

"You owe me twenty," Freya bopped Lancelot on the shoulder before she slid into the seat across from him.

"Just because they were both missing doesn't mean they were missing together," Lancelot sighed.

"What do you have against them being together?" Freya raised a brow.

"Nothing. I just don't like getting involved in people's romantic lives," Lancelot shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

They were at a café in the middle of Paris, some yards away from the Eiffel Tower. Luckily, they weren't recognized.

"Then maybe you should pay attention to your own," Freya said with a slight glare.

"Says the girl who's only ever had one boyfriend before and won't even let me hold her hand in public," Lancelot teased good-naturedly.

"Two," Freya corrected.

"Does Will know your crush on him when you were eleven counts?" Lancelot asked in amusement.

"Not Will," Freya rolled her eyes.

Lancelot's expression sobered. She only had one boyfriend before, as far as he knew. His name had been Aidan and he'd been nice, if he recalled correctly. Maybe she meant a guy from before he'd even met her.

Freya took a sip of her coffee and Lancelot looked at her, waiting for her to tell him who it was she dated. He didn't know why he felt like he'd been punched in the gut—no, not punched in the gut. Stabbed in the heart. That's how he felt. (He knew why he felt the way he did. He was madly in love with the woman sitting in front of him but they were being extremely, extremely cautious and slow with their relationship).

"What?" Freya asked.

"Nothing," Lancelot shook his head. It was none of his business.

* * *

"Merlin is never late. Morgana's obviously been a bad influence on him," Arthur continued his rant. Just two days ago he had been thrilled they were on speaking terms again, and now he wasn't so sure getting the two of them to get along was a good idea.

He and Gwen were seated in the hotel lobby, waiting for their friends to show up.

"Oh, please. They're good for each other. Did you know Merlin is nearly done writing the last few songs for the album? And that Morgana's finally writing again?" Gwen glared at Arthur.

He was so blind sometimes, she wanted to knock him over the head with a rock. It was a good thing he was pretty to look at.

"Morgana's always been irresponsible," Arthur tried to argue, "Even as a kid."

"She's dedicated to her work. She's not going to mess this up. What about Merlin, huh? He got into a bit of trouble a while ago," Gwen recalled.

Arthur groaned, remembering the hullaboo that got out when Merlin had been drinking heavily. They had shut the reporters up quickly and easily enough, and now no one remembered that Merlin had slipped up once. To be honest, he still drank a bit…usually with Morgana, as of late. He'd gotten better at limiting his intake, thankfully. Arthur remembered finding Merlin nearly two years ago now, passed out after he'd drunk himself into oblivion. Arthur nearly had a heart attack and dragged Merlin to his car, then to the hospital. He couldn't let his best friend hurt himself like that. After that, _To Sarah, With Love_, was born.

"That was ages ago," Arthur grumbled.

"They're people, not puppets for you or I to control," Gwen scowled.

"Gwen," Arthur lowered his voice, not wanting to yell. Truth be told, it was Uther doing the controlling.

"Merlin's better now, and Morgana's not some irresponsible child. Don't worry," Gwen said gently.

Arthur sighed, "You have a way of making me see reason. Thanks." He paused, "Morgana's unaware of Merlin's drinking issues, right?"

"Yeah. She never really reads up on people," Gwen shrugged.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was even holding. Merlin was an extremely private person, and Morgana was too new a friend for him to share that information with her.

Merlin appeared in the lobby, looking sheepish, "I'm so sorry I'm late," he said immediately.

Arthur waved it off, and Gwen smiled at him.

Not even one minute later, Morgana ran into the lobby, "Sorry I'm late."

Arthur and Gwen exchanged a look, then looked at their friends. While their clothing looked to be in order, their hair was messy and they looked like they were trying to hide something. Gwen sighed and shook her head, and Arthur groaned. He guessed he _was_ Buffy, a fairy princess, and a vampire. Now if they'd only do a duet. Uther would be so thrilled he wouldn't care about the inter-record label dating at all. (Merlin and Morgana's dating, or Arthur and Gwen's, Arthur wasn't quite sure which one would make Uther angrier, except Arthur and Gwen weren't dating so much as they were tiptoeing around each other).

* * *

Merlin smiled as Morgana walked off stage. There was a sheen of sweat on her forehead, her hair stuck to her cheek and a huge grin on her face. She was practically glowing.

"You were fantastic, all of you," Merlin said, nodding to Morgause and Nimueh.

"You're too kind," Nimueh smirked at Merlin and Morgana, "see you two later."

She took off, and Morgause gave a knowing smile before leaving them, too. She had given Morgana the 'are you sure about this?' lecture earlier, and Morgana had turned red when her older sister reminded her to use protection. She was still concerned, but her younger sister was a grown woman who could make her own decisions. She liked Merlin well enough.

"Are we that obvious?" Merlin's brow furrowed.

Morgana shrugged, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards her dressing room. She needed to change out of the tight jeans and flowy blouse she was wearing. At least she could keep her Converse on.

Merlin followed her, then stalled outside the door.

"C'mon," she said, tilting her head.

"You need to change," Merlin said slowly.

Morgana rolled her eyes and shoved Merlin inside, closing the door behind them.

"Morgana," Merlin said, unable to finish his sentence. Morgana kissed him, and Merlin responded by kissing back.

She pushed him against the wall with a gentle thud, and Merlin smiled against her mouth.

"Your fans are waiting," he reminded her.

Morgana groaned and let go of her grip on his shirt.

"Stop being so reasonable," she grumbled at him.

Merlin smiled and shook his head, "I'll meet you outside," he said, leaving her to change.

* * *

**_Love blossoming in Paris for two of Camelot's rock stars?_**

_After a semi-public altercation with her ex-boyfriend, Morgana Lefay appears to have moved on with none other than Last Dragonlord's very own Merlin Emrys. Rumours sprouted around the time the tour was announced, but it seems there's now proof. The pair were spotted at a café together, but were later joined by their other bandmates. There was no hand-holding or signs of affection besides subtle glances. Speculation abounds as to whether the musical warlock and enchantress are indeed an item. Publicists for both sides could not be reached for an official statement._

Morgana snarled as she read the article on her mobile, then tossed it aside. They were on the bus, going to Nice. She should've known rumours about her and Merlin would persist, but now they were true, sort of. Merlin wouldn't touch her in public, which Morgana was grateful for. She'd only end up holding him close, blowing all pretences.

She wondered how Morgause and Cenred dealt with the attention. She then wondered why people cared so much about strangers' lives.

"Don't let it get to you. Don't comment on it and be discreet if you don't want attention," Morgause advised her gently from her bunk.

"Thanks," Morgana sighed, and ran a hand over her face.

"And if they're really persistent, punch them," Nimueh added helpfully.

Morgana snorted.

"Thanks, Nim."

* * *

They still drank and smoked and wrote, but now there was kissing involved. Kissing and touching and panting and tugging on clothes. Merlin would try to be reasonable, only for Morgana to push him onto the bed in whichever hotel room they were in and straddle his hips. They had made it a point to act distant in public and not visit each other at the other's tour bus. The tour would be over soon, and the scrutiny would diminish.

Merlin flipped Morgana over and she propped herself up on her elbows, grinning.

Merlin smirked and kissed her gently, moving his mouth down her neck, to her collar, and down to the skin exposed by the shirt she'd worn during the concert. She hadn't changed into jeans and a plain top after her performance like she usually did. Not that he was complaining. His hand inched its way up from her bare knees to her bare thighs. The skirt she'd worn was short, and the tights she'd worn with it had been discarded the moment they entered the hotel room.

Morgana ran a hand from its tangled spot in Merlin's hair down his pale back. She let out a soft moan.

"Merlin," she breathed. He was in his boxers and it seemed only fair that he return the favour by undressing her.

He kissed her again.

"Merlin, please," she mumbled against his mouth.

"The tour's not over yet," he pointed out, kissing shoulder.

"I obviously don't care," Morgana scowled at him.

"I told you to get back to me after the tour," he reminded her.

"I thought these extreme snogging sessions eased your worries," Morgana tried not to frown.

"Fair enough," Merlin conceded, smiling. He kissed her again, then pulled away, "_extreme snogging_?"

"Like extreme sports but more fun," Morgana smirked, reaching to clasp the back of his head with one hand.

"Can't argue with that," Merlin mumbled, pressing another kiss to her lips. He stopped, though.

"Now what?" Morgana asked in exasperation.

"There are things you don't know about me," Merlin said slowly.

"And you me. We can't know everything about each other all at once. How boring would that be?" Morgana rationalized.

"But-"

Morgana cut him off with a kiss, threading her fingers into his hair.

"It'll be like unwrapping a present, a box in a box in a box," Morgana whispered, kissing his neck, "taking off a bit of wrapping paper a little at a time."

"And?" Merlin waited. He knew she wasn't done yet. He kissed her neck, then collar.

"And now you can unwrap me this way, all at oo-nc-ee," her voice turned breathy at the last word, for Merlin nipped at her neck.

* * *

Morgana's cheeks were flushed and sweat glistened on her forehead. Her hair stuck to her neck and she breathed heavily. It was too hot, there under the sheets, under Merlin's gaze. His arm was wrapped around her, and she smiled.

"Should've done that sooner," she said, pleased.

"Agreed," Merlin chuckled.

Morgana hummed and crawled out from underneath him.

"Where are you going?" he frowned.

Morgana stood and headed for the window.

"It's too hot," she said, pushing the thick curtains aside and opening the window. She looked down. They were on the seventh floor, so high above the ground. Sometimes she felt like a giant. It was the same feeling she got on stage.

Merlin got up, wrapping a sheet around his waist. Morgana sniggered. There was no need to be so modest.

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him. She turned around and gave him a hug.

Merlin smiled softly. For all their kissing, they never really hugged. Hugging was nice, too.

* * *

"What are we going to do when the tour is over?" Merlin asked suddenly.

They were in Morgana's hotel room, sitting on the bed with their notebooks and bottle of whisky.

"Same old. Write new stuff, record, promotional events, interviews…all with the added bonus of being together," she finished with a small smile.

Merlin grinned, then his expression sobered, "You don't s'pose Uther would let us do joint tours every single time?"

"No," Morgana frowned, shaking her head, "That'd be too good."

"At least we'd get more privacy in London," Merlin said thoughtfully, hopefully.

But how were they going to deal with being apart on subsequent tours? All those busy schedules. Panic rose in Morgana's chest. They'd drift apart and hate each other.

Merlin noticed the tension in her shoulders and frowned.

"Morgana?" he said gently.

She looked at him blankly, "We're going to break up, aren't we?"

Merlin looked bewildered.

"We just got together, why would we break up?" Merlin asked.

"We'll be all well and good after the tour, but being separated for extended periods of time when we're unsurprisingly sent on tour again?" Morgana's voice rose an octave.

"Long distance relationships can work," Merlin said soothingly.

Morgana nodded, "I guess we'll take it a day at a time?" she asked.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded reassuringly.

* * *

**The tour will be over soon, but the story is just beginning. [_Insert cheesy commercial voice_] How will the adjust to life in London? Scrutiny from the press? Crazy fans? Recording their new albums? Concerned parental units? Stay tuned. [_/Cheesy commercial voice_]  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the lovely, wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Song lyrics are mine, except the 'but first we'll live' as it's a line from the A Song of Ice and Fire series. Lots of swearing in this chapter.  
**

* * *

The tour was coming to a close, and they were in Glasgow once more, where it all began. There had been murmurings around Camelot Records about the possibility of an American tour soon after the album launches for both bands, and when Arthur had mentioned it to Merlin, who told Morgana, the only thing she could do was hope they'd get to go on tour together once more.

Tonight Last Dragonlord would be performing for the last time before finalizing work on their third album. But, for their final performance, there would be a surprise.

"You've been a wonderful audience," Merlin spoke into the microphone, "and in honour of our last night on tour, we've got a surprise for you all."

A ripple of confusion and anxiety spread through the crowd, and they went absolutely nuts when Morgana strode onto the stage, wearing pair of ripped jeans and a semi-sheer black blouse, bra visible beneath it. At the same time, Merlin emerged from behind the drums. Freya grinned at Morgana, standing from her stool. Morgana moved to Will's piano, and Freya, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Will scurried off stage.

Morgana sat down on the piano bench, Merlin sliding into the spot next to her. They smiled.

"Ready?" Merlin asked quietly.

A hush went over the audience as they waited for the surprise.

"So, Mr Emrys and I here were requested to write a duet by our label," Morgana spoke into the microphone headset.

"We didn't want to at first, to be honest, but we came 'round to the idea when we decided we wanted the tour to go out with a bang," Merlin said, earning roars of applause from the large crowd.

"No one knew we were writing a song together the entirety of the tour until today. In fact, our managers just found out when I skipped onto stage," Morgana grinned, eliciting applause and shrieks.

"Should we start singing or keep talking?" Merlin asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we should start a comedy act if this music thing doesn't work out," Morgana suggested. The crowd yelled.

"Okay, okay, we'll sing!" Merlin laughed.

Morgana and Merlin poised their hands over the keys before they began playing a slow melody.

_"Finds me bleeding/keep on going/she tells me as I lay in the dark," _Merlin sang.

_"I was running with my eyes closed/hiding from the world/for so long/away from the life I'd once known," _Morgana continued, lifting her hands from the keys. Merlin played a small, sad tune with one hand before Morgana rejoined in playing.

_"Well running on your own/can get awful lonely/don't it darling?/It's okay/I was running, too/from the empty rooms and empty spaces/empty bottles and empty faces," _Merlin sang.

_"We'll run through the fields of time/and space/nothing and everything makes sense/all at once/ Leave the ghosts of the past/the future sure looks good/but what about the present?" _Merlin continued his verseglancing at Morgana out of the corner of his eye. She nudged him discreetly with her foot and he smiled.

"_Curled up into a ball/never wanted to go out there at all/just run, run, run away/to make the pain of yesterday disappear/into nothing/like everything else/we're just specs on the grand scale of things/we live and then we die/and sometimes we just die all at once," _she sang in a clear voice.

_"Thought there was nothing out there for me/no chance of being happy/everyone thought I was fine/but there's so much more under the surface/build a wall around my soul/let no one in at all," _Merlin continued, their voices blending into one for "at all".

_ "Never had been one for sitting still/but for you I'll wait/I'll wait for as long as it takes/Don't want nobody else in this life/not now not ever/lifted me from the dark/we all come with baggage but that's alright," _Morgana took up the singing.

They sang the last verse together_, "I'll help you unpack, love/just look at the light/Open the door/no more looking back/Run in peace/but not alone/Never again/so we'll run and die/but first/first we'll live."_

Morgana stopped playing while Merlin kept one hand on the keys, hitting the last few notes.

"_But first we'll live_," they both sang softly, and Merlin stopped playing.

He and Morgana shared a glance, both of them beaming. Members of the audience sprung to their feet and began to clap, cheer, and yell. They slid off the piano bench and waved at the massive audience before disappearing backstage.

"Oh my God," Morgana let out a breath, hugging Merlin the moment they were behind the curtain.

Arthur and Guinevere were gaping at them, mouth open in shock.

"That was amazing!" Gwen broke the silence first, running to hug her friends.

Arthur nodded numbly, and clapped Merlin on the shoulder.

Gwaine, Will, Freya, and Lancelot walked backstage from their dressing rooms, joined by Nimueh and Morgause.

"Well done, guys," Will grinned.

"They're still clapping," Nimueh poked her head from behind the curtain.

Chants of "ENCORE, ENCORE" could be heard.

"All of you, on stage," Gwen said suddenly, "like a last curtain call."

All the band members agreed with small shrugs and nods. In a moment, they were all on stage, earning standing ovations from the packed venue. There were two standing microphones on stage as the stage had not yet been cleared. They looked at each other, wondering who should speak. They all gestured to Merlin and Morgana. They were the leads after all.

Merlin picked up the mic. "Eurm, thank you. Thank you for liking our music and being such amazing fans. Just, thank you."

"What he said," Morgana said with a small smile, "We've had an unforgettable time, so thank you."

They stepped back in line with their bands, and everyone linked hands. From left to right stood Morgause, Nimueh, Morgana, Merlin, Gwaine, Freya, Will, and Lancelot. They all bowed at once, eliciting more yells and whistling and applause.

* * *

Just one day ago, they had been riding on a high. The tour finally came to a close after garnering rave reviews all summer. Tickets had been sold out at practically every location, and Uther Pendragon had made enough money to buy himself a fourth villa in any location of his choosing. Now their new albums would be recorded, to be released in the late fall, and then the bands would set off on separate American tours in the spring, hopefully with a bit of overlap.

Now, however, Merlin and Morgana were sat in Uther's office like school children to see the headmaster. Arthur leaned against the door biting his thumb while Gwen stood next to him, wringing her hands.

Uther threw the heavy newspaper onto his desk, and Merlin tried not to flinch. Morgana gazed at Uther coolly.

"How could you two be so foolish?" Uther started, the disappointment clear in his voice.

There, in glaring, bolded lettering, a headline screamed: **EMRYS AND LEFAY'S SECRET AFFAIR **with a photograph of the two of them at a window hugging. Merlin had a sheet wrapped around his waist and Morgana was nude. Thankfully, her chest had been pressed against Merlin's, and the railings of the hotel's balcony had obscured the view of her bum.

The article went on: _Despite being adamant that they were not together, evidence points to the fact that Merlin Emrys of Last Dragonlord and Morgana Lefay of Along Avalon are indeed a couple. Weeks of them being spotted together at various clubs and bars had caused rumours of the relationship to grow, despite their insistence to the contrary. Speculation still abounds as to whether this was the reason for the joint tour, as well as Lefay's break-up with her ex, actor Alvarr Mawr. The pair surprised audiences in Glasgow by performing a duet, further cementing their status as a musical super-couple._

_Photographed above, Lefay and Emrys share an embrace in Nice. Looks like Emrys isn't as much of a clean-cut guy after all. Could Lefay's wild ways have gotten to him? No comment has been made by Camelot Records or Lefay and Emrys themselves. Their respective publicists could not be reached at the time of writing._

There was another photo at the end of the article of them signing autographs at the end of their last night on tour. At least they were wearing clothes in that one.

"How were we supposed to know the photographers would be camped outside our hotel at half past three?" Morgana countered, eyes narrowed.

"You may not have known but you could have suspected," Uther crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, it looks bad, but we can salvage this," Arthur said, trying to calm them.

Merlin raised a brow, but remained quiet.

"There's nothing to salvage!" Morgana yelled.

"Your reputations are at stake," Uther grumbled.

"Like they were so squeaky-clean to begin with," Merlin muttered, rolling his eyes.

Uther turned to the young man, "Don't you start with me. It took a lot of work to cover up your issues, boy."

"You mean _Arthur_ did a lot of work to cover up my issues," Merlin corrected.

Morgana didn't even care what issues they were talking about. She was already seething. At Uther. At nosy reporters.

Uther placed his hands on the edge of his desk and took a deep breath. "We need to do some damage control. Make nice with the press. Assure fans that you're still dedicated to the craft."

"Oh for fuck's sake, it's not like we were caught snorting coke," Morgana threw her hands in the air.

"What part of _discretion _do you not comprehend?" Uther asked.

"So Will and Sophia can be photographed together, and Morgause and Cenred too, but not us?"

"They weren't seen _naked_ together," Uther was nearly turning red.

"That's no one's business but our own," Merlin said in annoyance.

"Once you signed that contract and sold your first 100,000 copies it became the public's business. And now it's turned into tabloid fodder," Uther griped.

"Stop. All of you," Gwen finally snapped, "We'll make nice by releasing a statement. There's no need to have an interview or press conference. Merlin and Morgana will kindly request for the press to respect their privacy, especially as both are extremely busy with their new albums, and they would like their free time to be peaceful. The statement should say something about how they didn't say anything because everything was still so new, they didn't want to get ahead of themselves. This isn't a disaster. They're grown ups. Two grown-ups having a grown-up relationship isn't shocking or unseemly in the least," Gwen said in a large breath.

Arthur stared at her in awe, and even Uther cracked a small smile.

"Set up a conference call with Mithian and Leon at once, Arthur," Uther said.

"Yes, father," Arthur nodded, pulling his mobile out of her phone.

Morgana gave Gwen an appreciative smile and thumbs up and Merlin nodded appreciative. Guinevere Thomas, saving their asses since day one.

* * *

Uther had given the rest of the Along Avalon and Last Dragonlord members a few days of respite after the tour, so there was no need to remain at the studio to record.

Upon exiting, Merlin and Morgana were bombarded by paparazzi.

"Do you have anything to say to your fans?"

"How will this affect your work?"

"Do you think this sets a bad example for young fans who see you as role models?"

They kept their heads down, sunglasses covering their eyes as they walked down the steps to the sidewalk. Morgana cursed under her breath and both pointedly ignored the screaming photographers. She knew it was their job and all, but she hated them all the same.

They struggled to get through the mob, and Merlin opened the door to the taxi Gwen had called for them.

Morgana slid in, Merlin next to her. He shut the door and looked at Morgana.

"Where to?" he asked.

"There'll probably be more paps near our buildings," she scrunched up her nose.

"Back entrances?" Merlin suggested.

"Yeah," Morgana nodded, "can I just stay at yours for a bit?"

"Of course," Merlin squeezed her hand gently, then gave the address to the driver.

* * *

The taxi went around the block twice, trying not to draw the attention of the photographers camped out in front of the building. Morgana scowled, and Merlin shook his head.

"Fuckers," he mumbled.

Morgana nodded, and the driver stopped a few yards away from the building's back entrance.

"Thanks, mate," Merlin told the driver, handing him the money.

"Have a nice day," the driver nodded in farewell.

The pair exited the car and looked around carefully. They could completely avoid the front entrance of the building if they made a run for the back exit. Merlin unlocked the door, and they went inside quickly.

They went into the lift, ignoring eye contact with the woman and her child who exited.

Once in Merlin's flat, Morgana threw her sunglasses onto the kitchen counter and flopped onto the couch, making herself at home. She hadn't been in Merlin's flat before. The only Last Dragonlord member's home she'd been to was Gwaine's for that party almost three months ago.

"I need a fucking drink," she sighed.

Merlin laughed, "I thought you said you needed a fuck."

"That'd be good, too," Morgana smirked, watching as Merlin went to the window, peering out from behind the curtains.

He frowned, obviously annoyed by the whole ordeal. He hated that the press even knew where he lived. He had tried so hard to keep his address under wraps after he, Gwaine, and Will moved out into their own flats.

Morgana rummaged through her small satchel and took out her pack of cigarettes. She snatched one and placed the end into her mouth while she looked for a lighter.

Merlin looked at her and fished one out of his pocket, tossing it to her. She caught it and lit the cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Are we just gonna sit around until they leave?" Morgana asked curiously.

"I hope they leave. Soon," Merlin stepped away from the window and took a seat on the couch next to Morgana.

He looked tired again, and Morgana sighed.

Her mobile buzzed and she removed it from her bag. Five new texts, two missed calls.

**Morgause: **_For fuck's sake answer your fucking phone. Dad's driving me mad._

**Dad: **_Pick up your phone.  
_**Dad: **_Call me back when you get a chance, it's important.  
_**Morgause**_: Dad called, he wants to talk to you. Call him, yeah?  
_**Dad: **_Morgana it's dad. I need to talk to you._

And those were just the texts. Merlin looked at her curiously. Her brow was furrowed and her lips pursed.

"My dad's been trying to reach me," Morgana explained.

"Then call him," Merlin answered as if it was the obvious thing to do.

"I don't particularly feel like getting lectured," Morgana said.

"Lectured about what?" Merlin asked.

Morgana stared at him. Oh, such a confused man, this one.

"Nothing," she shook her head, blowing out cigarette smoke.

"So you gonna call him?" Merlin asked.

The mobile buzzed again.

"Just, give me sec," Morgana smashed the remainder of her cigarette in the ashtray on Merlin's coffee table and stood.

"No, you can stay in here. I need to use the toilet anyway," Merlin stood, letting Morgana use the living room.

"Okay," she nodded.

Once Merlin had gone down the corridor, and Morgana heard the door shut, she called her father.

"Hey, dad," she tried to sound cheery.

_"Morgana, finally. Are you okay, kiddo?" _Gorlois asked his youngest daughter.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Morgana decided to play dumb.

"_Well, perhaps the fact that the trash news have invaded in your life_, again. _How are you holding up_?" he asked in concern.

"You're not going to give me a lecture?" Morgana asked in surprise.

Gorlois sighed, "_You're an adult. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. I am upset that you're in a field where you're privacy means nothing, but that's it_."

"Thanks, dad," Morgana let out a small smile.

_"Plus, I'm sure good old Uther took care of the lecturing,"_ Gorlois deadpanned. Uther Pendragon and Gorlois Lefay had been pals for as long as they could remember, but Uther was a harsher man than Morgana's and Morgause's father.

"You have no idea," Morgana rolled her eyes, "Gwen saved the day, yet again." Gwen always had Morgana's back. Always.

"_Say hi to her for me. And tell your sister not to sound so annoyed when I call,_" Gorlois said, chuckling a bit, "_and you should bring Merlin 'round the house one day_."

"Sure, one day," Morgana agreed.

"_Soon_," Gorlois suggested.

"Okay, bye dad," Morgana said, noticing Merlin re-enter the living room. He padded into the kitchen and poured water into the kettle.

"_Bye, kid,_" Gorlois said with a laugh, hanging up.

Morgana let out a breath of relief and tossed her mobile back into her bag.

"So how was the inquisition?" Merlin asked, leaning against the counter.

"Non-existent," Morgana grinned, taking another cigarette from the pack on the table.

"See?" Merlin smiled, almost cockily.

Morgana shook her head at him, "You're making tea?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"By drink I meant liquor, but tea works, too," Morgana said lightly.

Merlin chuckled and poured the water into the mugs that held the tea bags, and then added the milk.

"Are they gone yet?" Merlin asked, bringing the tea to the coffee table.

Morgana got up and moved the curtain aside, "There are less of them, but not by much."

She sat back down and Merlin sat next to her. She kicked off her shoes and sat cross legged on the couch, picking up her mug. She had tea in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

"We can't stay in here all day," Merlin leaned against the couch, slouching.

Morgana nodded, taking another drag of the cigarette. She silently passed it to Merlin, who took it without a word. Damn the press. Damn the record. Damn it. If only they could just run off, change their identities, and live in peace. But Morgana loved her job. She loved writing songs and playing and performing. She'd be incomplete without. She had decided a long time ago that if her privacy would be the price to pay for doing what she loved most, then she'd allow it.

Merlin looked worn and tired. The tour had evidently taken a lot out of him, despite not letting anyone see it. He didn't look sad, though, and that was something.

Morgana rested her head against Merlin's shoulder, and Merlin tried not to smile. They remained like, exchanging the cigarette every few huffs, until it burned into nothing.

"What are we supposed to do?" Morgana asked petulantly.

"I've got game boards in the hall cupboard," Merlin said after a moment's thought.

Morgana raised her head off of Merlin's shoulder, "You've been holding out on me."

Merlin slipped off of the couch and walked into the corridor. Morgana followed, curious. He had opened the door to a closet. It was filled with a few jackets and some pairs of shoes, along with a stacks of notebooks and books in the corner.

"I've been meaning to get a bookshelf," Merlin looked sheepish before taking out a few boxes, "I've got Monopoly, Operation, Risk, and Uno. Also the Game of Thrones board game."

"That one!" Morgana said eagerly. It was complicated enough that they could play all day.

"We need three players. It's three to six, actually," Merlin read the box.

"Is anyone free today?" Morgana frowned. Everyone would be relaxing after the tour.

"Freya would probably be up for a game. Will and Lancelot, too. Gwaine and Percy are on a small vacation, though," Merlin said.

"Nimueh's not even in town. She had an art thing in Cardiff for tomorrow so she left this morning. Morgause wants her day of rest, sadly. Call them," Morgana said enthusiastically.

* * *

Four hours later, a few changed alliances, and attacks by Wildlings later, Merlin, Morgana, Will, Lancelot, and Freya sat on the floor of the living room in defeat. Their friends had used the back entrance to the building even while the number of paparazzi outside dwindled.

Will had ended up playing as House Baratheon, Merlin as House Stark, Freya as House Tyrell, Lancelot as House Greyjoy, and Morgana as House Martell. None of them wanted to be a Lannister.

"Why have I got to be a Baratheon, though?" Will had asked in the midst of the game.

"Because if your hair was black you'd look like the King Robert's bastard," Freya informed him.

Will rolled his eyes. Some people just happened to look alike.

"How the hell did I just lose Storm's End? I had that," Lancelot mumbled to himself as Will took the castle via an envoy. The Iron Islands were practically on the other side of Westeros as Storm's End.

"Ha! It's mine, Greyjoy," Will laughed, only for his eyes to widen as Freya sent a House Tyrell force to Storm's End while still leaving guards at High Garden.

Lancelot and Freya exchanged a high-five, and Will looked to Merlin, "Oy, Stark. A little help here?"

Merlin played to send a footman to Storm's End from Winterfell, and Will levelled a glare as it wasn't much help. Merlin shrugged apologetically.

"Shut up you lot," Morgana barked, trying to strengthen Sunspear and Starfall. She and Freya had a tentative alliance, as Highgarden was nearby, but now she was helping Lancelot. Of course she was helping Lancelot.

They spoke of the series in between turns and arguments about the moves made. Was Jon Snow truly Ned Stark's bastard, or was he actually a Targaryen? Will Daenerys ever make it to Westeros? When will Sansa finally be free? They talked about poor Elia Martell and her poor children's fates, and about how ruthless Tywin Lannister was. Why did the Red Wedding have to exist? It was the Red Wedding they were all most upset about, and it was yet to even happen in the television series yet. They all dreaded it.

The game went on for another hour before they gave up. Nothing was worth all the squabbling going on, even winning the game of thrones.

"So, who actually won?" Morgana asked, looking at the board.

"Who knows," Freya said, rubbing her head.

"Are the paparazzi gone?" Lancelot asked, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Will stood up and peeked out the window.

"Yeah. Looks like they got tired of waiting around," he said.

"Oh thank God," Morgana said.

"I think you mean 'gods'," Freya corrected, "old and new."

"What, not R'hollor?" Will snorted.

"Melisandre scares me," Lancelot said uncomfortably.

Everyone nodded.

"At least she's hot," Morgana supplied, and they nodded again.

"It is now five in the evening. What are we supposed to do?" Freya asked, standing up.

"Go get an early dinner?" Lancelot suggested.

"In public?" Morgana raised a brow.

"Oh, come on. They can't possibly predict where we're going to go," Freya said, grabbing Morgana's arm reassuringly.

Dinner it was. Merlin would later call himself a fool for hoping they would get more privacy in London.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review. There's more invasions of privacy coming up (poor things).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, I apologize for the wait. I've been traveling as of late, but I'm still writing. This is more of a filler chapter, but there are some plot points planted for further development. The song used in this chapter is Fade Into You by Mazzy Star. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Getting to the restaurant was easy enough. It was a small place called The Tavern, one of Gwaine's favourite haunts. Gwaine wasn't with them at this very moment, but they went all the same. They managed to get from Merlin's flat to The Tavern without being followed by photographers or newshounds. The staff at the restaurant were kind and thoughtful enough to get them a table at the back, away from the windows. As it was too early for dinner and too late for lunch, they place was practically empty.

Everything was going fine. They ordered drinks and some appetizers and were chatting about their failed quests for the Iron Throne, which then turned into throwing around ideas for each band's music videos.

"I just kind of want one where none of us are in it," Morgana mused, taking a sip of her wine.

"Like that George Michael video with all the models?" Will asked.

Morgana nodded in response.

"D'you think you two will record the duet and do a video for it?" Freya asked Merlin and Morgana.

The couple shrugged.

"I don't think we thought it through that far," Merlin scratched the back of his head.

"It really was an amazing song, though," Lancelot said sincerely.

"Too bad the song's not what everyone's focusing on," Morgana grumbled, taking another swig of her wine.

Merlin's hand rested on her knee reassuringly, and they shared a small smile.

Just then, a nervous looking waiter appeared. He coughed a bit and the group looked up at him.

"I am so sorry, I don't know how they knew you'd all be here."

"Oh fuck," Freya let out, cringing. Those paparazzi should use their espionage skills for actual espionage.

"It's not your fault," Merlin told the young man.

"They're sort of waiting at the front door, but there's an exit to the alley," he said anxiously.

Lancelot silently passed him his credit card while everyone gathered their belongings. It was just some wine and appetizers, and it was his turn to cover their meal. It was a system they started on tour to avoid arguments when they would order insane amounts of food.

"I am so, so sorry," the waiter apologized again as he handed Lancelot his card back.

* * *

Arthur knocked on the door to Gwen's office, not surprised to see her there.

"Hi," she said, glancing up from her computer. A large appointment book was open in front of her, and there was a file of contacts in a small box on the desk.

"Hey, you," Arthur smiled at her, "It's getting late."

"I just need to finish up. I've booked them for the studio three days from now, if that's alright. They really need to hurry and record, then we need to decide the single and the music videos," she began to ramble, more to herself than anyone else.

"It's fine. Guinevere, you can finish this tomorrow," Arthur stepped into the office and leaned against the wall.

"No, Arthur, I can't. I can't go swanning off of work, because my father doesn't run the company," Gwen snapped.

The acidic tone of her voice caught Arthur off guard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked.

"You were perfectly willing to throw your best friend and a woman you consider a sister under the bus," Gwen finally looked up at him, voice cool.

"I was trying to keep everyone calm," Arthur said, disgruntled.

"You let Uther just tear into them. The press release is ready, by the way. It'll be released tomorrow morning," she said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't let him tear into them," Arthur frowned, "I said it could be salvaged."

"Yes, and then you let him go on about making nice with the press, and you know bloody well what that would mean. Staged photo ops, total lack of privacy, forced duets, hell, music videos together," Gwen sighed and took a deep breath, "I know he's your father, but honestly, Arthur. You can't let him pimp them out like this."

Arthur's lips quirked into a grin at her word choice, then he nodded.

"They're artists," Gwen said, trying to make her point.

"I know. I'm sorry," Arthur said, "I just find it hard to face him."

"All this will be yours once he retires. Be a better man than your father," Gwen shut the computer off and closed the appointment book.

"I'll try," he said quietly, watching as Gwen shrugged her blazer back on and tossed her mobile into her purse, "You really saved the day."

"I know," she snorted. Morgana had told her as much. It was nothing, just rational thinking and common sense.

"Do you want to head out for drinks?" he asked, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Okay," she said.

Arthur grinned, almost shyly, and Gwen thought her heart skipped a beat (or two).

* * *

After the failed attempt at dinner, the evening had been a bust. Everyone went their separate ways to go about their own business, except Morgana and Merlin.

She had convinced him for a night out at The Pulse. Merlin had looked at her as if she were insane. The papers would have yet another field day.

"They already think I'm leading you down a path of destruction, may as well live it up. They'll write what they think sells," Morgana had shrugged.

So Merlin agreed. There really wasn't much use in arguing with her. They found themselves dancing along to the music blaring from the speakers.

Merlin's hands rested on Morgana's hips and she had wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like the other times they'd gone dancing, clubbing, but this time it was different. She pressed herself closer to him, to avoid the other spastic dancers.

"Uther's going to have our heads," Merlin spoke into her ear, only half-joking.

"Long live the king," Morgana murmured in a completely monotone voice.

She was done with Uther. Done with the restraints. She still wanted to sing and play and record, so she had to deal with it to a certain extent. But enough was enough. Their private lives were just that, private, but that didn't mean she was going to sit at home like a shut-in.

Merlin laughed and kissed her neck. She smirked and ran her hands through his hair and down his back.

"Want to get out of here?" she mumbled.

Merlin nodded, and she grabbed his hand, leading him off the dance floor. They waved to Mordred, who had been fanboying practically the entire time since Morgana and Merlin had arrived. He was probably already planning a wedding, bless his heart.

They reached the exit and the fresh air hit them. It was so much better than being in that stuffy club. Morgana looked around, pleased to see a lack of tabloid reporters and photographers.

She pushed Merlin against a brick wall and nipped at his ear. He tilted his head and kissed her, and she laughed against his mouth. A cab pulled up to the sidewalk, as they'd called before leaving the Pulse, and they got in.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked tiredly. It _was_ getting late.

Merlin gave his address and glanced at Morgana, who merely grinned.

* * *

Gwen let out a small gasp as her back thumped against the wall. Arthur's left hand was tangled in her hair while his mouth was working against her neck. Gwen had one leg raised and Arthur's right hand steadied it.

"Arthur," Gwen panted.

His lips pressed against hers hurriedly, desperately. It was nothing like the chaste kisses they'd shared in the past. It was either the stress or the drinks or a combination of both. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was the boss's son. Oh god, no. Gwen moved her hands from his soft (really, really soft) hair to his shoulders, and pushed him back.

"Arthur," she looked anywhere but at him.

"Guinevere," Arthur seemed confused.

He gingerly brushed a curl behind her ear, stepping closer to her.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry," she said quietly, pressing herself against the wall. She had nowhere to back away and run to.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Arthur asked, stepping back to give her space.

"I don't hate you," Gwen looked at him in surprise, "If I hated you it'd make things so much easier."

"I don't understand," Arthur said, looking down to meet Gwen's gaze.

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, "I work for your father, Arthur. Do you know how it'll seem if we're together? Like a slept my way to get my job."

"That's ridiculous. No one would dare," Arthur started, only for Gwen to put her hand up.

"I won't have you firing half of Uther's employees," she said with a wry smile, "you're great, Arthur, but I can't do this."

Arthur nodded slowly, "Fair enough. Let me at least get you home," he said, voice cracking.

"Thank you," Gwen smiled sadly.

Arthur opened the door of his flat, and Gwen left, Arthur trailing behind her.

* * *

**LEFAY AND EMRYS CONTINUE TO LIVE IT UP**

_Morgana Lefay of Along Avalon, 22, and Merlin Emrys of Last Dragonlord, 24, were seen exiting a nightclub in the wee hours of morning. They quickly got into a cab, though their destination is unknown._

The article was accompanied by a photo of them kissing against a wall, and the reporter went on to speculate just what they were up to.

Uther levelled a glare at Arthur and Gwen, who sat across from him (quite awkwardly).

"You need to control them," he told the managers.

Gwen bit her tongue to keep from talking back, but Arthur glared right back at his father. He wasn't exactly pleased to be the progeny of Uther Pendragon at the moment.

"They're people, not pets or puppets," he said, "look, the press release was even mentioned in the article. Everything will be fine."

"For both your sakes, it better be," Uther said with a tone of finality, dismissing them from the office.

* * *

Morgana shot up at the sound of her mobile. She felt around the bed blearily. Merlin groaned next to her, rolling over onto his stomach. He pulled the pillow over his head, and Morgana slapped his shoulder.

"If I have to be up, so do you," she mumbled.

He grunted in response.

The sound of her ringtone seemed louder, all of a sudden.

"Ah, shut up, shut up," she said, looking around. She got out of Merlin's bed and hopped over a pile of clothes.

"Didya check your pocket?" Merlin lifted his head from under the pillow, his voice muffled.

"What pocket?" Morgana gestured to her state of undress.

The ringing of the phone was persistent. Morgana lifted articles of clothing from the pile, finding her mobile buried at the bottom.

"Aha!" she said.

"Hello?" she let out a breath.

"_Morgana_?" Gwen's voice came over the speakers.

"Hey. Morning, Gwennie," Morgana said, moving back towards the bed.

"_Hey, look, you and Morgause have to get over here ASAP. Nimueh, too_," Gwen said quickly.

"Nimueh's in Cardiff. And what's going on?" she asked, settling against the headboard.

Merlin propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her questioningly. Morgana glanced at him and bit her lip.

"Seriously?" she asked, "that's amazing! I'm sure Nimueh will fly in early. Oh wow," she grinned, "Yeah, I'll be there soon. Okay, bye."

Morgana placed her phone down and smiled at Merlin, "Guess who's gonna be on the Graham Norton Show."

Merlin sat up, grinning, "Really? That's short notice, but that's great!"

"I know. Adele backed out because of her throat issue, but this is amazing," she bit her lip, then kissed Merlin.

Merlin kissed back before pressing his forehead against hers, "What happened to being there soon?"

Morgana laughed and rolled away from Merlin. She set her feet on the ground and picked up her clothes from last night, putting them on. She shoved her feet into her shoes, picked up her mobile, kissed Merlin, and headed to the door.

"We'll continue this when I get back," she winked.

"Looking forward to it," Merlin chuckled.

* * *

Shitting fuckity fuck. Morgana scowled as she was harrassed by paparazzi as she walked out of Merlin's building. She should've taken the back exit. She raised her chin high and walked past as if they weren't shoving cameras in her face and shouting questions.

She calmly walked to the end of the street and hailed a taxi, swiftly getting in. It was the same story as she reached her own flat. She had to go shower and change her clothes before heading towards the studio.

As she stood in the lift, Morgause called her, informing her that Gwen said to just wear something nice for their performance on the show, no specifications given.

"So am I supposed to show up to the studio in jeans and bring an outfit along?"

"_Yeah, there are dressing rooms_," Morgause informed her.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible," Morgana said.

Morgause bid her farewell and Morgana hung up. This was all very short notice. Last Dragonlord had been the musical guest on the Graham Norton Show once before, and now it was Along Avalon's turn.

* * *

Freshly showered, changed, and with a change of clothes in her bag, Morgana entered Camelot Records. She'd been surprised at the lack of paparazzi out front, and she figured she had Gwen to thank for that.

She entered the lobby, where a sleepy looking Nimueh sat. Her long hair had been tied in a haphazard braid and she was nursing a cup of take-away coffee.

"Hey, how was the art show?" Morgana asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Short lived," was her dour response.

Morgana nodded, feeling bad that Nimueh had been pulled away for the performance spot.

"Not every day you get to be on the Graham Norton Show, though," Nimueh sighed.

"Unless you're Daniel Radcliffe," Morgana quipped, having seen the actor on the show on numerous occasions.

Nimueh snorted, which was as good as a laugh from anyone else.

"Where's Morgause?" Morgana asked, noticing her sister's absence.

Nimueh shrugged, and at that moment Gwen came scurrying in from her office.

"There's a car out front waiting for us," she said as a greeting, "where's Morgause?"

"Sorry, sorry," came the blonde's voice from the glass door entryway, "I got held up in traffic. For some reason I thought a car would be easier than the tube."

"It's fine, let's go," Gwen said, ushering them out, "you've got a few hours to practice before you need to get ready."

* * *

The band reached the studio where the show would be filmed, to be aired the following night. Morgana sat down at the piano, playing the scales as a warm-up. The three of them would be sharing a dressing room, but that was nothing new, especially in their earlier days. They had two hours to practice before they needed to change and go into hair and make-up.

"So, you're playing the cover, right?" Gwen asked, looking around the very orange set.

"Yep," Morgause nodded, plucking a few strings on the bass.

"Then it'll have to be on the album," Gwen said slowly.

"Chill, Gwen. We got this. Morgana's finished writing, and two covers on an album isn't excessive," Nimueh said from her spot on a stool, guitar in hand.

"Okay, okay," Gwen bit the inside of her cheek. They were fine, they were successful. All would be well. She moved to the side to let them practice.

"_I want to hold the hand inside you/I want to take a breath that's true /I look to you and I see nothing /I look to you to see the truth_," Morgana began to sing.

Hours later, Morgana, Morgause, and Nimueh were on stage. Morgana wore a short blue dress with sheer black tights and boots, Morgause wore a pair of wide-legged trousers and a fitted red blouse and platform shoes, and Nimueh wore high-waisted shorts with a purple blouse tucked in, high heels on her feet.

"And now, on fresh from their European tour, the lovely, the talented, Along Avalon!" Graham introduced the girls.

The audience applauded loudly, and they began with the instrumentals.

"_I want to hold the hand inside you /I want to take a breath that's true /I look to you and I see nothing /I look to you to see the truth You live your life /You go in shadows/You'll come apart and you'll go black /Some kind of night into your darkness /Colors your eyes with what's not there," _Morgana sang slowly, her voice matching the melancholy tone of the original song.

"_Fade into you /Strange you never knew /Fade into you /I think it's strange you never knew,"_ Morgana's voice became louder. She had heard once that the song was about a heroin overdose, but part of her wondered if it were possible to overdose on a person. Just to so completely want to fade into another person's life and be there with them, always. She smiled a bit to herself. She and Merlin were going to overdose on each other, she knew. Either they'd come back for more, always, or they'd try to get clean. Her smiled faltered. God, she hoped they'd go back for more.

_ "A stranger's light comes on slowly /A stranger's heart without a home /You put your hands into your head /And then its smiles cover your heart /Fade into you /Strange you never knew /Fade into you /I think it's strange you never knew/strange you never knew."_

The song ended, and the audience burst into applause, a few rows of people even stood up.

Morgana laughed, lowering her head in thanks.

Moments later, the band was seated on a couch next to Lena Headey and Mark Ruffalo. Usually the Graham Norton Show started each series in October, but there was a special summer session going on at the moment (though it was nearing the tail-end of summer, as it was August).

"You were fantastic," Graham said, leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you," the girls chimed.

"Can I just say, I'm waiting for you to come state-side. I wish I'd been at one of your London concerts," Lena said, reaching her arm across Mark to pat Nimueh on the knee.

"Soon," Morgause said, while Nimueh grinned.

"Because you live in LA now," Graham said to Lena.

"Yes. But I do also get to film in Dubrovnik, where it's also sunny and lovely so," Lena shook her head.

"We love Game of Thrones. We watch it all the time in the tour bus," Nimueh said.

"We love the Avengers, too, but there's more Game of Thrones to watch," Morgause said, leaning towards Mark, who laughed.

"Are you really huge Game of Thrones fans?" Graham asked.

"Yeah," Morgana smiled, "just the other day myself and most of Last Dragonlord tried to play the board game."

"Who won?" Lena asked immediately.

"I don't even know. Our entire armies were destroyed and somehow I think Freya won. She was playing as the Tyrells," Morgana explained.

"Sneaky House, spoilers," Lena grinned, as series two had just ended.

"Now, about your tour. Just finished. Rave reviews. What's next?" Graham asked.

"Well we're about to finish recording our second album, which will be due out soon," Morgause answered carefully.

"And there's been whisperings of a North American tour," Nimueh added, "but we don't know yet. If it's what the fans want, then we'll be happy to deliver."

"Excellent. And you've just gotten back from Cardiff?" Graham asked Nimueh.

"Yes. I flew in earlier today. I was at an art show," she nodded.

"You paint in your spare time?" Graham asked.

"And sculpt," Nimueh added.

"Have you tried welding?" Mark asked the woman next to him.

"No. I want to, though," Nimueh replied.

"You'd be a good welder," he said politely.

Graham smiled at his guests, "Now, Morgana, the papers are buzzing with that duet. It was lovely. If you've not heard Morgana and Merlin Emrys sing together, you're missing out."

"Oh, thanks," Morgana scratched her head awkwardly.

"Honestly, what was a joint tour like?"

"Really great," Morgana answered with a small grin.

"I'm sure," Graham raised a brow.

Morgana laughed, hiding her face behind her hands, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course, dear," Graham smirked, "but honestly, did you become a couple before the tour or during?"

"During," Morgana lowered her hand from her face, "it just sort of happened. We spent time writing together, and everyone got to be such great friends…"

She trailed off and shrugged, "I love going on tour, but this tour will always stand out."

The audience went _awwwww_ and Graham giggled.

"It's been nice getting to know fellow musicians, and it was more diverse. Stuck with these two all the time, honestly," Nimeuh swooped in to save Morgana from the embarrassment.

Everyone laughed, and the topic of Merlin was dropped, thankfully.

"So is there a release date yet for your new album?" Graham asked.

"Late fall. In time for the holidays," Morgause said, "we'll let everyone know, don't worry."

"Excellent. Now, it's time for the Red Chair," Graham announced.

* * *

Merlin wasn't exactly surprised when Morgana arrived unannounced, bottle of wine in tow. She wore simple jeans, a white top, and cardigan.

"You're back early," Merlin leaned against the doorframe.

"Disappointed?" Morgana pouted.

"Never," he smiled.

He moved to let her inside and she walked in as if the flat was half-hers already. In a way, it sort of was.

"How was it, then?" Merlin asked as Morgana settled onto the couch. He went into the kitchen to get the bottle opener and two glasses.

"Better than I thought. Guess who the other guests were," Morgana said. Merlin handed her the corkscrew.

"Who?" Merlin asked.

"Lena Headey and Mark Ruffalo," she said, eyes sparkling.

"I'm surprised you survived," Merlin smiled, knowing she was a fan of both.

"Shut up," she stuck her tongue out.

Merlin sat next to her and Morgana opened the bottle.

"My mum called while you were gone," Merlin said, taking the bottle from Morgana to pour them the wine.

"Yeah," Morgana said, taking a now full glass.

"She and my dad want us to visit them over the weekend," Merlin said. He licked his lips, waiting for an answer.

"Don't you think it's sort of soon?" Morgana asked. They'd only been dating a few weeks.

"I guess," Merlin said, sounding a bit dejected.

"Uther _did_ give us some time off to rest," Morgana said, bringing her feet onto the couch.

"It's just two days," Merlin offered.

"Okay. Let's go," Morgana nodded. She took a swig of wine and smiled. She was so far gone. Merlin wrapped his arm around her and she shook her head. They were both so far gone, fading into each other like it was their destiny.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. **


	15. not a chapterimportant announcement

I don't usually do this in my stories, and I've already posted this in my profile, but this is super fucking important.

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: The U.S. govt is trying to make streaming and uploading copyrighted materials illegal. That means that websites like this, AO3, hell, even tumblr, will be shut down. Fanfic writers, creators of fanart, musicians who play covers, WILL ALL BE CLASSIFIED AS FELONS. Please, please, please, sign the petition at: ** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF (write in petitions dot whitehouse before the dot gov, I can't post the entire link normally)  
**

It was started 3 days ago and we're nearly at the halfway mark. We've got a little less than a month left. Please sign!

For more information, read this article: a-free-internet-is-not-here-yet-a-new-sopa-re-intr oduced/167601/


End file.
